<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Court of Bloom &amp; Healing by Milady_Bloodrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180202">A Court of Bloom &amp; Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Bloodrose/pseuds/Milady_Bloodrose'>Milady_Bloodrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Recovery, Recovery Romance, The Spring Court (ACoTaR), slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Bloodrose/pseuds/Milady_Bloodrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having those she loved completely disregard her, Nesta leaves the Night Court for good. She takes to the place where she knows no one will look for her, only to find it desolate with a broken Lord.</p><p>Tamlin's health and mind had descended into a downward spiral since the war. His mansion was now empty and his court diminished day by day. Soon it would've all been over. That is until, an unexpected new arrival decides to join his court, the sister of his ex-lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cresseida/Eris Vanserra, Helion/The Lady of the Autumn Court (ACoTaR), Jurian/Vassa, Lucien Vanserra/Original Character(s), Nesta Archeron/Tamlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>   </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter I</strong>
</p><p>"I refuse." Nesta didn't think twice before answering.</p><p>"You do not have a choice in the matter," Amren told her. "Since you have time to drink away our money, you have time to do something productive."</p><p>"And I assume that by productive you mean something that benefits you!"</p><p>Before things could escalate Rhysand stood up, standing between the two. "Settle down. We're not going to have a brawl over this." He turned towards her, eyes darkened and empty. "If you do not go with Cassian to the camps, you shall be banished from the Night Court...forever. Those are your two choices."</p><p>The finality of the words was so cold she almost stepped away.</p><p>They wanted her gone. Gone forever. Why?! Because of a few nights of drinking and some gambling?! Because she didn't want to be living under the same roof as the people who dragged her into a war?! Because she was depressed?!</p><p>'It doesn't matter. The outcome is the same.'</p><p>Her eyes looked for Feyre, against her better judgment. Her younger sister's face was stern, silently letting her know that nothing would make her go back in this decision.</p><p>Despite the hurt and fear, Nessa stood tall. She wasn't going to let anyone tell her what to do or who she was supposed to be.</p><p>"Fine. I'll be gone before midnight." She walked away without being dismissed, not daring to look at the faces of the inner circle.</p><p>Feyre and Cassian chased after her. "Nesta wait!" her sister grabbed her arm. "Please reconsider, we're trying to help you!"</p><p>"Help me?! Feyre just who are you trying to fool?! Me or you? Because ever since I've got here I been sinking deeper and deeper and all you cared about was fucking your mate and dragging me out to dumb parties! I never asked for anything other than space, but all of you have refused to grant me just that! I would have found it funny had it not been for the fact that you destroyed an entire court because it's High Lord did the same thing to you! Talk about hypocritical!"</p><p>"Nesta! That's no way to speak to your sister! You're the one who's pushing everyone away, enough is enough! This behavior only amounts to you wasting away!</p><p>She glared at Cassian. "Tell me, does it bother you that I'm 'wasting away' as you put, or does it bother you that I'm not doing it with you?!"</p><p>The silence was all the answer she needed.</p><p>"I'm going to leave on the first ship I find." She took one last glance at the paintings on the hall, punching it as she exited. "It's clear this was never my place."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The ship was now at open sea, it would take the whole day for her to reach her destination. Nesta stood by the ledge and watched as the shore become more distant. The Night Court was soon out of sight. Nesta sat down and hugged her bundle of books, and clothes close. Now that the anger had subsided, sadnesses took over. A part of her wished she had said goodbye to Elain, but Nesta knew that if she had so much as seen a tear from her, she wouldn't have been able to leave.</p><p>'She'll be fine. They love her.' That seemed to be the only consolation she could find.</p><p>"Nesta?"</p><p>A familiar voice called out to her. Nesta abruptly stood up. Lucien was behind her, seemingly puzzled at her presence.</p><p>"Hello, Lucien. It's been a while." she tried to control her tone, but it came out strained. He noticed it as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, it's good to see you again. What are you doing traveling to the Spring Court?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nesta sighed, deciding to tell him the truth. "I'm moving there. Rhysand wanted me out of Velaris for good."</p>
</div><p>Lucien's eye widened. He was as confused as he was surprised. "Forgive me but, I cannot fathom you doing anything horrible enough to warrant banishment."</p><p>She chuckled flatly. "Seems like too drinking too much and casual fucking is enough to make the inner circle banish you."</p><p>Lucien was still bewildered by the statement. Once surprised wore off, she noticed sadness in his features.</p><p>"I am so very sorry, Nesta. Nobody deserves to be in this situation. I promise to put in a good word for you with Tamlin when we get to the Court, and if you ever want me to speak to Feyre so she reconsiders, I'll be glad to do so."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nesta hadn't expected that reaction. She and Lucien didn't know each other all that well. Their interactions had been few and not very positive. Yet this man was treating her better than her supposed family had for the past year.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Lucien, I really appreciate it." She looked away for a second trying in vain to mask her strained voice. "So, what brings you to the Spring Court? I thought you were traveling with Queen Vassa."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Indeed I was, but Vassa is now dealing with a political matter in her kingdom and as such we won't be traveling until further notice. I decided to take this as a chance to visit Tamlin. It's been months since I've last seen him, and since Jurian is with Vassa and her armies, I'm sure my presence won't be necessary."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see. It's kind of you to visit your friend, but what if the High Lord just wants to be left alone?"</p>
</div><p>"I've left him alone for months and now he's not even responding to my letters. I am worried about him, and if I have to drag him out of the mansion, so be it, but I'm not abandoning my friend."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then I shall go with you, if you like. It might be hard dragging a wolf out of a castle."</p>
</div><p>Lucien laughed. "Yes, especially a drunk wolf. I'll take you up on that offer."</p><p>They didn't speak anymore during the rest of the voyage. Nesta asleep on her seat, by the time she awoke night had fallen, and they were nearing the shore of the Spring Court.</p><p>"It's worst than I expected," Lucien whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nesta squinted, trying to see anything other than the shore and the jungle up ahead. When Feyre described the Spring Court, she said it was a beautiful garden, with lush flora and stone roads. This didn't look remotely like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only three people got off the ship at the Spring Court. She and Lucien were two, the third was a male fae with pink hair and pale skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excuse me sir, do you know what happened to the Court?" Lucien asked the fae.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Our High Lord is ill, most of the population has left for other courts. I'm afraid this is all we have left."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then we'll be heading towards Rosehall. Is the castle in better condition?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm afraid not, it's still in disrepair, but if you're both heading there then I'll be happy to escort you. My name's Fiore Hyang and I'm the last servant left at Rosehall."</p>
</div><p><br/>After introductions were made, the group headed for a building near the docks.</p><p>"Evening Bella, I'm here to pick up the supplies and my horse. Oh, and if you're able, please attach a carriage to it."</p><p>A tiny fae was sitting on the counter of the building, she didn't speak but instead used sign language to communicate. Nesta didn't understand what she said, but it looked to be positive.</p><p>She smiled at both her and Lucien, again speaking with signs.</p><p>"She's happy to see new visitors." Fiore translated.</p><p>Bella's attention went toward Nesta. The fae smiled and was seemingly telling her something important.</p><p>"Bella says she's grateful for your help in taking down the king of Hybern. She used to live there and it was horrible during his reign."</p><p>Nesta didn't know what to say. Being in that war cost her everything she'd ever loved. Still, for all her anger and hurt, she couldn't bring herself to contradict the tiny fae that was smiling at her.</p><p>"I didn't contribute much during the battle, but if what I did helped you then I am glad to have done so. Thank you for your encouragement Bella."</p><p>Bella gave all of them a pair of cherries before sending them on their way with the carriage and supplies. Nesta hugged her knees, still thinking of what had happened.</p><p>"Nesta, are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine, just...perplexed. All this time I've been hating what became of me. A part of me kept on wishing the cauldron killed me before it all started. Yet that small thank you from Bella, it made me feel like this whole mess wasn't completely worthless."</p><p>"It's natural for you to be depressed. Your losses were plenty, and from what you've told me it seems like said losses and sacrifices went unappreciated by others. But I can guarantee that just like Bella, there are plenty of fae who are thankful for what you did, we just have to find them."</p><p>"Thanks Lucien, I haven't been the best person towards you and yet you're helping me so much."</p><p>He smiled. "What are friends for?"</p><p>A sudden bump from the carriage made them both shift in their seats. "Sorry about that, the road's cracked into bits up ahead," Fiore told them.</p><p>"I don't like this one bit, last time I came here things weren't so bad. Tamlin must be getting worse." Lucien looked out the window of the carriage, the decaying mansion was up ahead.</p><p>"What do you mean? Could the destruction be tied to him?"</p><p>"Yes. A court's energy and its magic are tied to the High Lord. Tamlin's state of mind must be quite broken for the court to be in this state."</p><p>The desolate landscape was frightening, yet it also made her sad. If she had been in charge of court it would probably look like this too. 'Just what did Feyre do to him?'</p><p>At long last they arrived at the mansion, the front windows were cracked, while weeds spread all over the walls like tendrils, it was merely a shell of what she'd seen in books.</p><p>"It's too quiet. Do you think Tamlin is asleep?" Lucien asked Fiore.</p><p>"I don't know, he hardly sleeps unless I give him a potion. You two go on ahead. I have to bring the supplies into the kitchen."</p><p>Nesta and Lucien both walked into the mansion. Its doors creaked loudly as they were opened, the dark halls were covered by spiderwebs and dried flower petals, it's eerie silence was what unnerved her most.</p><p>"Where do we go?"</p><p>"Tamlin's room it's on the top floor. I suppose he'll be there."</p><p>The uneasiness kept on building in as they climbed up the stairs, Nesta's eyes went wide when she stepped into a puddle.</p><p>"Lucien, look." She pointed at her bloody boots.</p><p>"Fuck." One glance at the bloodstains on the floor sent Lucien running towards the end of the hall, Nesta almost couldn't catch up with him.</p><p>They reached a pair of white double doors, Lucien tried to open them but<br/>they were locked from the inside. He didn't waste time looking for a key and instead kicked it open.</p><p>There was nothing in the room other than broken furniture and a wounded golden wolf with antlers.</p><p>"Tamlin!"</p><p>Both of them ran towards Tamlin, there was a gash on his stomach, staining his fur with crimson. Nesta noticed he seemed to be tinner than a wolf should be.</p><p>"How do we heal him?!"</p><p>"I can use my powers to heal his wounds, but I think he's also suffering from starvation. We might need a potion."</p><p>"I'll be right back."</p><p>She rushed downstairs, unsure of where the kitchen was. Luckily Fiore was heading for the stairs. "Miss Nesta, what happened?"</p><p>"Tamlin is hurt, a gash across the chest and starvation symptoms. I have a potions book in my bag but don't know where the kitchen is."</p><p>"The last door on the left. The plants are on the lower cabinets and the fruits are on the higher one. I already have a boiling cauldron on the stove, use that for the potion, I'll be down with you as soon as I can!"</p><p>She memorized Fiore's instructions and rushed toward the kitchen. The potions book was a little worn out but it had many healing recipes.</p><p>Fae matters always made her nervous. Nesta almost left the book back at the apartment but something at the back of her mind urged her to bring it. 'Maybe it was fate...' She shoved the thoughts to the back of her head and frantically looked for the ingredients she needed. The more time she took the greater the danger.</p><p>"Let's see, lavender, pomegranate, honey..."</p><p>She dropped it all into the cauldron and mixed them as fast as she could. It scared her to think that she was doing all of this on instinct, but that was a matter for another time. When the mixture changed color she bottled as much as she could and rushed towards Tamlin's room.</p><p>Fiore and Lucien were done healing his wound. "He's alive and waking up."</p><p>Nesta wasted no time in trying to get him to drink but the High Lord refused.</p><p>"Tamlin, stop being stubborn it's medicine! You need it!" Lucien yelled.</p><p>"No! Just leave me to die!"</p><p>It hurt to hear that, even from someone she hardly knew. Maybe it was because she knew who was responsible, or maybe it was the fact that the same sentiment had been echoing in her head for the past year, but Nesta wasn't going to let him die. Even if that meant taking a page from her old self.</p><p>She forced Tamlin to open his mouth and fed him the potion. "Shut up and drink, I'm not letting go until you do!"</p><p>Tamlin looked both angered and confused, yet didn't have the energy to fight back, so he complied.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lucien and Fiore stared at her wide-eyed.</p><p>"What?! We were running out of time!"</p><p>Fiore chuckled. "Indeed. Please remind me not to make you mad, Miss Nesta."</p><p>After emptying the bottle, Tamlin was fast asleep. The book said the potion caused drowsiness and would cause it's user to have fall into deep sleep for a few hours.</p><p>"I think our work here it's done. Let's put him on the bed and get some supper. There's a lot we must discuss."<br/>Fiore suggested.</p><p>Lucien and Nesta both followed without a word.</p><hr/><p><br/>Nesta hadn't eaten a homemade meal in almost two months. Most of her money went towards the gambling table or the liquor, sometimes she had whatever the tavern was serving, but oftentimes she wouldn't eat at all.</p><p>The warm chicken and potatoes were heavenly, and so was the berry juice. Fiore seemed to have noticed and he served her another plate without asking.</p><p>"Thank you." She was a little embarrassed, at least neither of the men commented on her eating habits.</p><p>"Lucien, is something wrong with the food, you haven't eaten much."</p><p>"No, not at all! The food is delicious. I'm afraid my mind is elsewhere... If I had know what would happen, I would've never left."</p><p>Nesta looked at him. "Lucien, when you left the Spring Court was allied with Hybern and a crazy priestess was accosting you. I don't think he blames you for what you did. I wouldn't have and trust me I can carry grudges for years." Nesta told him</p><p>"What matters it's that you're here now. I'm starting to suspect Tamlin might be sick of only seeing my pretty face.</p><p>With more people here perhaps he might recover. I haven't been able to convince him to leave the mansion in months."</p><p>Nesta understood it all. There were so many days she just stayed in the tiny apartment without so much as getting out of the bed. 'But he is a High Lord...'</p><p>"Fiore, are there still lots of people living in the Spring Court?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not. There are three families still at the village, plus Bella and the rest of the pixie kind live in a nearby forest, Otherwise the Court is empty."</p><p>Lucien sighed. "That's less than a hundred people. Are they all well?"</p><p>"As far as I have seen, they're managing well. Tamlin gave me permission to use the saved up money from the tithes, and I purchase supplies from the Summer Court monthly. It's enough for the whole court</p><p>However, I'm afraid that might have to change in the near future. Prices from the Summer Court will be rising again soon, we have about three months worth left of coin."</p><p>Nesta swallowed hard. "This need fixing. What can we do?"</p><p>"I'm afraid there's not much we can do, miss Nesta. There are no plants nor flowers to trade. This court does not have exotic animals to hunt and trade for either, and our miners left after the war with Hybern. For all intents and purposes this court will disappear before the spring comes."</p><p>"I'm not going to let that happen." Lucien stood up. "Starting tomorrow, this court is getting rebuilt."</p><p>"I'm not sure how that can be done, but I am willing to help you in any way I'm able," Fiore responded.</p><p>"If you need me, I'm here." She spoke the words that she longed to hear said to her.</p><p>Feyre had described the Spring Court as a paradise full of life and beauty, Nesta longed to see <em>that </em>Spring Court. She wanted to see it full of people again, all of them hopeful and properly cared for. 'To them I was meaningless, not even worthy of having a place among their paintings...Here, I shall prove them all wrong.'</p><p>"We should all head to bed, tomorrow will be a busy day for everyone."</p><p>Fiore led them to their rooms. Since it was the best kept, they would all be staying on the third floor. Nesta bid the men goodnight and headed straight for the bath. The trip along with the scare was enough to exhaust her.</p><p>The bed was bigger than what she had in Velaris, and even if vines had taken over the window she had a nice view of the cloudy sky outside. After changing into her nightgown she headed for the bed, closed her eyes.</p><p>Not long after she went to bed, rain began to pour. The tapping of the drops helped lull her to sleep. But it didn't keep away the nightmares.</p><p>Whenever she slept, her father's dying face would haunt her. His ragged voice distorted into unrecognizable sounds and his body went icy in her hands. Every person that had been beside her that day simply morphed into a shapeless shadow. She was the only one who wept over him.</p><p>If Nesta slept long enough the nightmare would shift. This time she was held down by two men in a pitch-black room. One of them was Tomas and the other was Cassian.</p><p>"You used to like us, why are you being this way Nessy?" Tomas teased as she clawed at him. His very voice was enough to make her nauseous.</p><p>"Even if you've gotten thinner, I still think you're quite delectable." Cassian hazel eyes were shining in the darkness.</p><p>Nesta wasn't sure he was now appearing in this dream. Despite his flaws, she didn't hate the male, but as of late he'd become more insistent towards her. She loathed to feel that lusty gaze in her direction, or the unnecessary comments he would whisper when they were alone. Instead of a man worth dying for, he soon became another nightmare.</p><p>"Both of you, get off now!"</p><p>She managed to get away from their grip, just as a crack of lighting woke her up, illuminating the room.</p><p>Nesta was sweating from head to toe, yet her temperature was cold. It took her a while to control her breathing.</p><p>The soft rain had now become a storm, and the strikes of lightning illuminated her room every few seconds. Nesta sighed, she knew the thunder wouldn't let her sleep for now, so she decided to stay awake.</p><p>She heard a noise coming from Tamlin's room, worried that he might be hurting himself again, Nesta went to check on him.</p><p>Her hands tentatively knocked on the door. "Lord Tamlin?"</p><p>"Come in." His voice sounded better than it did a few hours ago. Perhaps he was feeling better already.</p><p>Nesta stepped into the room expecting to find a wolf, but Tamlin was now in his human form. He was looking out the window at the rain, only wearing the bottom half of his pajama. Now that there was no fur covering him, she could see he had more scars than the one they had treated tonight.</p><p>"I heard a noise, are you alright?"</p><p>Tamlin turned around to face her. His green eyes were dulled and he looked nothing like the lord she had met during the war "I am fine. Just had a nightmare."</p><p>"Would you like company?"</p><p>He nodded, so she walked in. The room was bigger than hers, and had it not been for the mess of broken furniture and glass she would've thought it was beautiful.</p><p>Nesta sat on the bed. Tamlin stepped away from the window to address her. "I didn't properly thank you for saving me. Neither Lucien nor Fiore would've dared to pry my mouth open."</p><p>Nesta blushed and looked away. "Sorry if I disrespected you, I wasn't sure of what to do and acted on impulse."</p><p>"Oh no, on the contrary, I'm quite grateful, and also impressed. It takes a lot of bravery to do something of that sort." Tamlin looked concerned. "Please don't misinterpret what I am about to ask, but why are you here? I expected you and your other sister to stay at the Night Court."</p><p>"I was. Until the High Lord and High Lady got sick of me and said it was either banishment or a war camp. So I chose to leave for the place that was further away from them."</p><p>She expected Tamlin to have the same reaction as Lucien, but instead of sadness, she saw rage.</p><p>"How dare they?! You're her sister! How could they banish you?!"</p><p>"I have been asking myself that question since this morning, Lord Tamlin. Perhaps they got sick of my dreary mood, or my drinking habits, or the fact that I couldn't forget everything as easily as them... Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter anymore."</p><p>"Of course it does! Rhysand banished you and she let him! I can expect this from him and from his circle but from her... It's rather disturbing."</p><p>"Yes, that's honestly the only thing that hurts. Although, I was not a very good sister to Feyre, not as humans nor as fae. Maybe my mistakes are catching up to me."</p><p>"I doubt your mistakes would warrant such a punishment...they haven't led to the death of people."</p><p>The strained tone he used was heartbreaking. Nesta stood up walked over to his side. She wasn't sure if she should do more than that, so she remained still beside the lord. "I won't pretend to know how you feel, or what you've been through, but I will tell you that despite it all you still have people who believe in you.</p><p>Lucien wouldn't have returned if he still didn't see value in you. The whole trip he could only speak about you, and about how worried he was. Fiore also seems pretty devoted to you as well. I think he was on the verge of tears before I forced you to drink the potion. That's two men who consider you a dear friend.</p><p>I may not know you well, and we didn't have the best start as allies. Still, I'd like to offer my friendship to you as well."</p><p>Tamlin looked at her in surprise. "Are you certain? It's my fault that you and your sister were dragged into this world."</p><p>Nesta shrugged. "That was only partly your fault. Ianthe was the one who betrayed us to the king. Besides, I think you've been punished enough."</p><p>Tamlin chuckled. "Thank you really, it's comforting to know I've earned your forgiveness."</p><p>Nesta placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've both made mistakes, and we can both start over.</p><p>Whenever I saw this court in books it was full of life and beauty. I'd like to see that again. I'm sure those who live here want the same thing. And they want you to be a revered high Lord again."</p><p>"I don't know if that's possible. Not with the ties I have severed, but if at the very least, I make a better court for those who live here. It'll be enough."</p><p>"Then, you must wake up early tomorrow Lord Tamlin. We'll have lots of work to do." Nesta yawned. "I'll be heading back to my room, is there anything you may need?"</p><p>"No, you've already done enough for me tonight. I'll be going back to sleep soon."</p><p>"Alright then, goodnight Lord Tamlin."</p><p>"Goodnight, Nesta. Thank you for everything.</p><hr/><p>She went to bed somewhat content. The rain had stopped and her talk with Tamlin had been productive. She fell asleep almost seconds after falling onto the bed.</p><p>Sunrise was creepy through the windows when she a high pitched sound woke her up. It came from the garden.</p><p>Nesta angrily got out of bed and rushed towards the sound. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the garden, no animals, insects or objects that could be causing that horrible sound.</p><p>'Unless...' Nesta took off her shoes and stepped barefoot on the grass, she could feel the sound vibrations under her feet. She tentatively kneeled down on the ground and began digging.</p><p>The soil was soft thanks to the night rains, it took about two minutes but she eventually found the source of the noise. A small glowing white gemstone. It was perfectly oval-shaped and warm to the touch.</p><p>Nesta stared at it curiously. The gem went silent after she picked it up. Still, she could hear noise. Perhaps there were more gemstones buried in the yard.</p><p>"Miss Nesta? What are you doing?" She turned around to see a sleepy Fiore walking towards her. "Why are you out so early? You're gonna catch a cold."</p><p>"A buzzing noise woke me up. It came from this." She handed him the stone.</p><p>Fiore's sleepy demeanor melted away. His purple eyes widened and he looked as if he would faint.</p><p>"I didn't think they were real..."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"This is a pure Neveah gemstone.</p><p>There is a myth that when the world came into being, there was too much scattered life energy. To prevent wicked creatures from taking said energy for malevolent purposes, the gods transformed the energy into Neveah gemstones and hid them under the soil."</p><p>Nesta looked at the stone again. That small gem was full of life energy, and it had called to her.</p><p>"Do you think it was calling me?"</p><p>"It is possible. The cauldron must have bestowed you the power to sense the stones."</p><p>Nesta looked away, the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of what that stupid cauldron did to her. But then again, this power could be useful.</p><p>"I can tell you don't want this. Believe me, none of us will force you to use this power if you do not want to. But consider what we could do. Every court would be paying an exorbitant amount of coin for the stones. They're also said to have healing magic. We could make the court flourish again if we use them. What do you want to do, Nesta?"</p><p>If she refused, they would respect her choice. Fiore would even keep it a secret from the others should she ask. Had this occurred on the Night Court, it was possible Amren would be yelling at her to track more stones.</p><p>"I will track all I can hear. We can start right now if you want."</p><p>Fiore smiled. "Perhaps we could, but I say it's not healthy to work on an empty stomach. Let's go back inside. I'll cook a nice breakfast for us."</p><p>The mention of food made her stomach growl loudly. At least Fiore didn't mention it.</p><p>Nesta shook away the drowsiness as they went back into the mansion. This was now her new purpose, she would help save the Spring Court.</p><p>No, not just save it. She would make sure this court was reborn as the most powerful fae court that Prythian had ever seen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Ch</b><b>apter </b> <b>II</b></p><p>Tamlin couldn't believe it, Even when Fiore handed him the shinning stone he was still in awe.</p><p>"All this time, they were right here..."</p><p>The gem was pure white, it looked like an oval shaped pearl, and was much bigger.</p><p>"It would be wise to test it, before we decided to scout the gardens." Lucien suggested.</p><p>Tamlin nodded. He remembered the bedtime stories his mother had told him about the mysterious stones. If the myth was true, then despite its solid state, the stone would turn into liquid when he placed it near a plants, roots.</p><p>There was a wilting yellow rose on his desk, Fiore had brought him the potted plant a few days ago, but like everything else, it was fading away.</p><p>Tamlin dug a little and placed the stone near the roots, along with a little bit of water.</p><p>The reaction was instantaneous. The small gem seemed to melt into the water, and the rose absorbed it. What once was a wilted flower became a fully bloomed golden rose.</p><p>"It worked." His voice was almost a whisper. "It worked!"</p><p>Tamlin hugged Lucien and Fiore, both men were confused but returned the hug. He then went onto hug Nesta. "You brilliant woman! Thank so much for uncovering this secret!"</p><p>"Uh, you're welcome."</p><p>It was only then that Tamlin realized he was still hugging Nesta tightly, and that he had picked her up in his embrace. He quickly put her down and apologized. "I'm sorry. My excitement got the better of me." Tamlin looked away and cleared his throat.  "Everyone, if we're going to gather the Nevaeh stones we need to get ready. Change into proper attire once you're able and as for you Fiore, please send word to the pixies. We could use their help."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord. I'll see it to it immediately."</p><p>The group scattered in different directions. He went up to his room, looking for his gardening clothes. For the first time in two years Tamlin felt like he wanted to work. There was a drive there he thought had been gone forever.</p><hr/><p>Nesta could see the pixies arriving at the garden of the mansion. From a distance they looked like little specks of light, she could only see their features as they got closer.</p><p>The pixies all stood in a straight line on the ground, in the blink of an eye they stopped being tiny fae and grew as large as Nesta and Tamlin. Bella was instantly recognizable in the group. Her dark skin and high hair bun made her stand out. Now that she could see her up close, Nesta noticed that when eyes were purple instead of blue. 'Such a change from the little pixie I saw yesterday.' Bella waved at her, and she did the same.</p><p>An elderly pixie walked towards them. He bowed in front of Tamlin. "High Lord Tamlin, Fiore summoned us in your name. What can we do for you?"</p><p>"Rise, elder. I called you all here today because I am in need of your assistance. For the past two years, I've neglected my court, but now there's a way for the Spring Court to flourish again, and for it to work I require your assistance.</p><p>This garden is full of Nevaeh stones. They have been proven to work, if we can dig them all up today we'll have enough to heal the court and to exchange the other lords. You and your people can keep a fourth of what we collect."</p><p>Tamlin handed the man one of the stones, he was surprised by it's mere sight.</p><p>"I never thought of the possibility of the stones being real. Most historians thought them to be hidden in the seas of the Summer Court, or the darkest places in the Night Court...</p><p>You have a deal, my lord. We shall help you harvest the gemstones."</p><p>They were divided into groups. Nesta was relieved to see she had been assigned to work with Bella, Fiore, and another pixie, who she soon found out was Bella's sister.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you Miss Nesta, my name is Carina. I just wanted to thank you, for what you did during the war." Carina looked similar to Bella, only she was taller, with dark brown eyes and her black hair had been styled into long dreadlocks.</p><p>Just as she felt last night, Nesta had a mix of both pride and shame bubbling up inside her when she was thanked. She decided to remain amicable this time as well.</p><p>"You're welcome. Although I do not consider my contributions to have that much merit."</p><p>"Are you kidding? My lady, the pixie kind has even given you the title of Kingslayer. If you were to step into Hybern I believe most of the population would want to meet you personally. You were a decisive factor in all of us finding a better life. Please don't belittle how much you've done."</p><p>"Very well, I won't."</p><p>The group quickly got to digging, in less than an hour they had filled up an entire barrel with gemstones.</p><p>"Are there any gems left in our area?" Carina asked.</p><p>Nesta concentrated in sensing more of the stones, the sound and feel was faint but she could tell there were many of them left, deep underground.</p><p>"There's plenty left, but they're really deep underground. I'm not sure if we can get them."</p><p>She noticed Bella began signing frantically.</p><p>"That's not likely to happen sis."</p><p>"What did she say?"</p><p>"Bella wants to ask Lord Tamlin to use his powers. He could be able to retrieve the stones."</p><p>"That's not a bad idea." Fiore suggested. "I'll go ask him."</p><p>"Are you sure it's okay? Lord Tamlin's health hasn't been at its best lately. What if this drains him?"</p><p>Nesta remember just how bad the high Lord looked yesterday, both in his wolf form and his normal form. But she also knew what it was like to have others assume on your behalf.</p><p>"We won't know if he wants to take the risk, until we ask him. I'll go with Fiore."</p><p>Nesta noticed almost all areas had been fully cleared. 'The pixies sure are fast workers.'</p><p>"Lord Tamlin, we're almost done with our area, but there are many stones burried deep underground. We were hoping you could use your power to help us."</p><p>Tamlin didn't hesitate. "Yes, everyone's said the same thing. Very well, now that we've retrieved everything from the surface, it's time to use a little magic."</p><p>"Be careful, my lord. You know how draining this spell can be."</p><p>"It'll be fine. Just have a potion ready, in case things go awry."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Nesta watched Fiore retreating into the mansion. She was worried about Tamlin, still she kept her distance, and let him work.</p><p>The High Lord's hands were glowing green, the glow turned more intense as the ground seemed to be shifting. Within minutes the stones that should've been at the very bottom of the earth were now shimmering on the muddy surface, along with a few worms.</p><p>The display was impressive, Nesta was about to go help gather the remaining stones, until she noticed Tamlin was going to fall.</p><p>She caught him before he could reach the ground, thankfully he wasn't unconscious.</p><p>"Tamlin, are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired."</p><p>"I'll help you get into the mansion."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>She let him lean on her as they walked back into the mansion. Nesta noticed it was much more tidy, plants weren't taking over everything, and even the aged building was revitalized.</p><p>"I have the potion ready! How's our lord?"</p><p>"I'm well, Fiore. Thank you for having everything ready."</p><p>The pink haired fae left them alone at the dinner table.</p><p>"Is the potion working?" Nesta asked.</p><p>Tamlin chuckled. "Yes, I'm feeling much better. Please don't worry too much, Nesta."</p><p>"I just don't want to see you ill again. It's silly, since the two of us are not really close, but I feel like we're both standing under the same dark cloud I don't want that cloud to consume us. "</p><p>Tamlin was surprised by her words. He smiled sadly as he took another zip of the healing potion. "In all this time spent alone, I've gone over my actions over and over again. Everytime I did, my mind conjured up the same conclusion. 'All of this it's your fault. Live with the consequences or die and end your suffering.'</p><p>Yesterday when you came to me and demanded that I kept on living, it made me feel conflicted. After Rhysand and...her, I thought you'd be the one to hate me the most. Yet there you were, asking the man who ruined you to live, to do better by the few that still cared for him, and promising to help...This is why I decided to stay a while longer.</p><p>You are correct that we're both standing under the same cloud, but I willingly walked underneath it, you did not. If it's to consume anyone, then, it'd rather not have it be you.</p><p>I'm done for, Nesta. Been done for two years now. I'll stay alive solely for the court. Once it's healed, I'll pass the mantle onto someone else, and leave for good."</p><p>It hurt to hear, yet instead of tears all that came was tranquil anger. Nesta held onto "Tamlin, listen to me and listen well. We're both going to get out from the cloud, it might take a few weeks, months, or even years, but I'm not going to let you go. You hear me?! I'm not letting you fall! This court will bloom and so will you!"</p><p>She didn't know where those words came from, or what had compelled her to get so enraged, but for the first time in months she felt like she was acting like herself.</p><p>Tamlin seemed taken aback as well, but soon his lips curled into a smile. "I suppose I can't refuse a request like that."</p><p>"You're damn right you can't! Now if you're feeling better we need to get back to work. Fiore, call us when the food is ready!"</p><p>"Yes ma'am!" Fiore's voice could be heard from the kitchen.</p><p>They both walked out into the garden,  the collection of stones was almost done.</p><p>"We're almost finished, Lord Tamlin."</p><p>"Good. I'll go count what has been collected and divide it accordingly. Nesta, do you want to join us?"</p><p>"I'll go see my group, if that's okay."</p><p>Tamlin nodded and she went to look for the girls.</p><p>She thought they were fighting, but instead they were just throwing mud. Both of them were laughing as they chased eachother. For a moment she was reminded of Elain. Nesta felt an ache in her heart but quickly calmed down. 'She's fine. They're all better off without you.'</p><p>"Nesta! Duck!"</p><p>She barely looked back at the girls before a splatter of mud almost sent her tumbling down.</p><p>"I'm so very sorry! That was meant for Bella!" Carina apologized.</p><p>Nesta decided to mess with her a bit. "Oh it's fine. I'll just get even." She bent down and picked up some mud. Carina and Bella both realized what happened but it was too late. Nesta was already chasing them down ready to strike.</p><p>She managed to hit both sisters with her her throw, only to be on the receiving end courtesy of Bella. They kept on fighting for almost a half hour longer. Even so, it felt like they'd been playing longer than that. In that small time lapse, Nesta felt like wasn't 24, she felt like a carefree child playing with her friends.</p><p>Bella signed something which she didn't understand. Carina smiled as she translated. "She's happy to see you laughing, because you looked like you were sad."</p><p>"I am still sad, but you made me feel better for a little while."</p><p>Again Bella asked her something which Carina translated. "May we ask why you're sad?"</p><p>"Many things. Unfortunately they can't be fixed, unless you can bring back the dead, or undo cauldron spells."</p><p>Carina seemed to realize what she meant. The taller fae walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. Truly I am, we know what it's like to lose people and we want you to know that we're here for you."</p><p>When Bella joined in on the hug, Nesta felt tears escaping her. It was frustrating, she didn't want to cry, she loathed crying and yet here she was.</p><p>Neither girl said anything, They just held onto eachother. Eventually she let go. "I'm sorry. You're both probably tired and need to be going, yet here I am causing you trouble."</p><p>"It's not trouble at all. We know how bad this war was. Our parents died in the battlefield, when the King forced them to serve in his army. Had it not been for the asylum granted by Lord Tamlin we would've been killed as well."</p><p>The talk of war made her heartbeat race. Bella took hold of her and silently showed her how to breathe slowly.</p><p>"Nesta, you might be sick."</p><p>"I'm not. I just had a fast heartbeat for a moment."</p><p>"That is a symptom of sickness. Mental sickness that is. We've both had it after the war. You must get help."</p><p>"Carina, there's no one who can help me. I tried to help myself and all it got me was scorn from my supposed family. There's nothing to be done."</p><p>Carina took her hands. "I thought so too, but there is indeed a way to heal. You must get therapy. There's an excellent healer that lives in village near the mansion. The healer treated us both when were sick, and I can say we've gotten much better. I'm sure they can help you as well."</p><p>It didn't hurt to try. There was nothing else she could do now, and her pain felt like it couldn't get worse. ' If I am to rebuild the court with the others, then I must be in better condition as well.'</p><p>"Very well. I'll go see them, but can one of you please accompany me? I'd rather have someone else with me as well." Nesta felt foolish for even asking. She'd never done such things as a human. Back then, she only relied on herself.</p><p>To her relief, Bella quickly offered. Nodding her head and singing to her.</p><p>"Bella will accompany you. She's closest with the therapist after all."</p><p>"Thank you Bella. I'll feel reassured with you there."</p><hr/><p>Fiore's squeal almost gave him a heart attack. Lucien had been resting on the terrace after using a spell to clean the mansion in it's entirety. Suddenly the pink fae had come in with a tray of tea, only to let out a high pitched squeal.</p><p>"Just what in the gods name happened to those three?!"</p><p>Lucien looked at the garden. Nesta, Carina, and Bella were all covered in mud from head to toe. "I think they were having a mud fight."</p><p>Fiore squirmed as he put the plate on the table. "I don't know what's so fun about getting covered in worm infested soil. At least they look happy. Do you want some tea?"</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>Fiore served him a cup. The green tea was soothing, it almost made him fall asleep.</p><p>"Thanks for fixing the house so quickly. It's been delightful to cook and clean without vines and broken glass in the way."</p><p>"It's no problem. Honestly I feel I should be doing more. There's so much that need fixing."</p><p>"Perhaps, but we can't rebuild a court in mere days. Rest for now, Lucien, worry isn't befitting of you."</p><p>"I suppose you're right. Thank you, Fiore. You've really kept this court working before we arrived and I don't think there's enough time in the world for you to take a rest as well."</p><p>Fiore blushed and smiled. "That's very kind of you, but truly I enjoy what I do. Lord Tamlin has become a dear friend of mine and the Spring Court is my home. I'll be happy to help you in this new endeavor."</p><p>"I can see why Lord Tamlin has praised you so much. I'll confess I'm a little jealous."</p><p>"Jealous? Lucien that man still regards you as his best friend. I know he's made some questionable decisions in the past but as far I've seen he's willing to atone. While the root of his sadness might be the loss of his lady, he seems deeply regretful of the way he treated you before you left."</p><p>"I didn't think he'd be so affected..."</p><p>Most of the time he didn't want to think about Tamlin. The guilt was becoming stronger these past few months, until he was finally compelled to return. ' Maybe coming here would've been a better use of my time during the Solstice...'</p><p>Lucien wasn't too happy with the way things had turned out. He had sent a gift for Elain, and she'd sent him one in return, but the two didn't spend any time together. ' The more I try the more we drift apart. Maybe it would be better if I didn't try at all. There are more important matters to deal with.'</p><p>"Just talk to him, when you have the time. I have a feeling he misses you more than he lets on."</p><p>As if on cue, Tamlin was coming up the stairs. "The barrels full of gemstones are stored up, I just finished trading with the elder, the pixies will leave soon."</p><p>"If that's the case then I'm going to go make sure Carina and Bella don't have to fly home covered in mud. <em>Annyeong</em><em>!~"</em></p><p>Fiore walked downstairs and headed for the garden, with a skip on his step. Tamlin shook his head. "Half the time I can't tell what's going through his head."</p><p>Lucien stared at his old friend. He looked different in working clothes, they made him look skinnier and accentuated the marks under his eyes.</p><p>"Lucien?"</p><p>He didn't say anything as he pulled him into a hug. Tamlin froze for a moment but returned the gesture.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I left. I'm sorry I let you down. That I didn't try harder, that I didn't properly give back what you gave to me all these years..."</p><p>"You don't have to apologize. I became a monster, I was paranoid, I let Ianthe do as she pleased, you were hurting and I didn't do anything! I made things worst! I was jealous of you and...Lucien I'm the one who should be begging for your forgiveness!"</p><p>"Then we can say we're even. Tamlin, I want you to know that no matter what, I love you as if you were my own sibling. You gave me a home when my father destroyed all I held dear. That's all I ever wanted, a place for myself with people who loved me.</p><p>If something were to happen to you, it would leave an unfixable strain in my heart. You're my best friend, and that'll be true until one of us dies. Please let me help you heal. Let Nesta help, let Fiore help. Because you're worth it."</p><p>He could hear the small sob his friend let out as he said. "Okay."</p><p>It didn't matter if it took a year or a century, he'd do whatever it took to help Tamlin get better. He owed him that much at least.</p><hr/><p>"Hold still, you three! Nobody is coming into the house until I make sure everything particle of mud is properly scrubbed off!"</p><p>"You're such a baby. Fiore it's just mud." Carina protested, she discreetly tried to chuck some at him, but he put up a shield.</p><p>"Hush! A single speck of that filth goes into the mansion and I'll faint!"</p><p>"Riiiiight. But you don't faint when a cute boy tries to be filthy with you."</p><p>"That's a different kind of filth, now stay still! You all need to be cleaned and I work better with less distance."</p><p>Nesta could see bright purple light covering Fiore's hands, as if he was trying to do some sort of spell.</p><p>"Huddle close, this is worst than rainwater."</p><p>Before she could ask Carina what she meant, a huge waterfall of warm water fell over them. Bella looked annoyed as she fluttered her wings to dry off, while Carina tried to dry her hair.</p><p>"If my hair turns puffy mid flight back home, I swear I'll barbecue you, Fiore!"</p><p>"Yes yes, you always say that. Now that you're clean you can come into the house for lunch. Tamlin has requested you all eat something before heading back to the tree."</p><p>"A tree?" Nesta asked. She hadn't read anything about that.</p><p>"It's the pixies addition to the Court. We built a small city, in a gigantic tree, deep in the forest. That is why we spend so much time in our tiny form, it's basically normal life for us."</p><p>"That sounds amazing."</p><p>"Let me know if you want to visit. I'll come up with miniaturizing spell for you, and we can spend all day as mini fae!</p><p>"That sounds fun. I'll keep it in mind."</p><p>Once the girls were fully dried off they went into the mansion. Fiore had prepared enough food for everyone, and just like yesterday's dinner she enjoyed every bite.</p><p>Nesta wasn't used to large crowds, and she generally didn't like gatherings, but this felt different. Unlike the disastrous solstice party, she didn't feel unwanted here, nor obligated.</p><p>Lucien seemed to be in good spirits as well, he looked like a dignified diplomat speaking with the other fae. Fiore and Bella were laughing from one of Carina's jokes.</p><p>She looked at Tamlin, at that very moment he'd turned to look at her too, she smiled and gave a thumbs up. Tamlin nodded.</p><p>'Little by little...' she mused as she finished her food.</p><hr/><p>Immediately after the pixies departure, Tamlin had taken to sending word about the gemstones to the other lords. No doubt they would want to come here and verify if the stones work, once they did perhaps he could trade with them and reignite the Court's economy.</p><p>After having cooked so much, Fiore had fallen asleep on the library's sofa.<br/>It didn't take long for Nesta to join him. They were both sitting down as they slept and Nesta rested her head on Fiore's shoulder.</p><p>"The look like siblings." Lucien joked. "When Eris and I were kids we used to sleep like that."</p><p>He remembered. Despite the act of ruthlessness and coldness Eris displayed, Tamlin knew he was a good sibling to Lucien. He couldn't remember having that same bond with his brothers, or any kind of bond at all. Perhaps that was for the best, he didn't need to miss them or his father at this time of year.</p><p>He picked up a nearby blanket and covered Nesta and Fiore with it. The two barely shifted.</p><p>"Are we done with the letters?" He asked Lucien.</p><p>"I just need to send one to the Night Court."</p><p>"No. Don't send any letters to them."</p><p>He expected Lucien to argue, but the redhead simply nodded and tore the paper to shreds.</p><p>This was a dumb move, he knew it. The Night Court was the richest court in Prythian, and there was no doubt in his mind that they would need healing power to fix the damage caused by the war. Yet Tamlin couldn't bring himself to interact with them. Not after their last encounter and not when she'd be there to negotiate conditions.</p><p>"Tamlin, what did he do?" Lucien asked, concern visible in his eye.</p><p>"He didn't do anything that would warrant such a reaction. He simply told me the truth in the way he always does. I'm the weak one for letting him get to me."</p><p>"You're not weak. Rhysand knew what to say so you'd be hurt. Let this be comopence for his insults, we won't negotiate with the Night Court, no matter what sum they offer us."</p><p>"Believe me, I don't want to, but the Court comes first. In time I'll be forced to reconsider."</p><p>"Tamlin, that may be so, but if you cannot bear to speak with either of them, none of us will put you through that. We're not like Diarmuid."</p><p>The mere mention of his father was enough to send a chill down his spine. "I know you're not, but there's times I feel he's still haunting the mansion."</p><p>He looked at Nesta sleeping face, thankful that his father wasn't here to witness her power. He knew well what would've happened to her if Diarmuid was still the High Lord.</p><p>"He's not here, no matter how strong his presence can feel. Tamlin, you're the only one here. You're the High Lord. Perhaps you didn't want the position, but it's still yours. And you've done a better job than he could've ever done."</p><p>"Have I really, Lucien?! I stupidly got the Court cursed, I almost ruined the woman I love! I let Hybern and Ianthe use me as their puppet! I put so many people through hell, and... I'm not sure if I deserve forgiveness."</p><p>"That's irrelevant because I still forgive you. Nesta forgave you. Those left here at court forgave you when they chose to remain, and as far as I know Fiore never held a grudge against you.</p><p>What you did is in the past. Remember it well, don't make the same mistakes, but it's the past. This is the present and you deserve to try again, to be better and to be happy."</p><p>He finally calmed down, thankful to have his wise friend back. "I really missed having you around."</p><p>Lucien smiled. "That makes two of us."</p><p>A puff of teal-colored smoke appeared over the desk, from it, a letter descended.</p><p>"An answer so soon?" Tamlin picked up the letter. His green eyes grew wide as he read.</p><p>"Who's it from?"</p><p>"The Summer Court. They want to buy  Nevaeh stones. The High Lord shall be coming here tomorrow..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Thanks for your feed back on the first chapter, I'm happy to see that it's mostly positive. As I am currently busy with my studies this fic will have monthly updates until my schedule clears a little. I apologize for the inconveniences. Hope you enjoy the chapters and if any of you would like to chat about ACOTAR in general, I'm a little more active on my Tumblr page, you can find me as Milady-Bloodrose.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter III</strong>
</p><p>Her eyes followed Tamlin as he incessantly paced across the room. "Lord Tamlin, you're going to fall if you keep picking up speed without restraint."</p><p>"Forgive me, Nesta. But I am rather anxious about this meeting. It's been been a long while since I've spoken with the Lord of Summer."</p><p>She put down her book, and walked over to his side. "You shall be fine. The Lord is here because of trade, and if I'm not mistaken we're the only Court that has the Nevaeh stones, right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well then, we're technically speaking the ones with the advantage. Let him make the first offer and then use that as a guide, tip the scale in your favour, but don't be too greedy. If things go well you have an ally and trading partner."</p><p>He smiled. "You seem to know a lot about trading."</p><p>"My father was a merchant, it's only natural. Now, Fiore will bring you some calming tea, and I'll stay at the library during the High Lord's visit."</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to be present during the meeting? After all, It's thanks to you that the stones were found."</p><p>"I appreciate the offer Lord Tamlin but I don't know if the High Lord will want to see me, you know who I'm related to."</p><p>She remembered how enraged  Tarquin was at the Night Could during the war meeting. While she might not be a part of it anymore, the Summer Lord might not be too kin on seeing her, or anyone related to Feyre. At least that's what she thought.</p><p>The library was sure to become her favorite place in the castle. Thanks to Lucien's spell, the room had been cleaned, along with all the books and instruments in it.</p><p>Last night she had taken a book to bed, a book on fae sign language. While she knew Bella could read lips and write when the two were alone, she wanted to make things easier for her pixie friend, so she took to learning sign language as fast as possible. It was relatively easy for Nesta to memorize, and the difference between similar words laid either in a movement in fingers or of the whole hand.</p><p>Nesta glanced at the clock on the wall, in an hour Tamlin would be meeting with the Summer Lord. She prayed things went well, as this trade buissness could be a new beginning  for the Spring Court.</p><hr/><p>He saw the carriage arrive at the front of the mansion. Tarquin looked far more poised than he did the last time they met. 'He's matured.'</p><p>Princess Cresseida had come along as well. Tamlin hadn't interacted much with her, but he heard rumors of the rigid way she behaved.</p><p>Lucien was the one to greet them at the castle's door. Before they got to the meeting room, Tamlin allowed Fiore to fix his crown and tunic.</p><p>"There, as handsome as always! You're ready to speak with the High Lord."</p><p>"Thanks Fiore."</p><p>"You're welcome sir."</p><p>He heard Lucien knocking on the door. He cleared his throat, and mentally prepared himself  for the meeting. "Come on in."</p><p>"Here we are your majesties, we'll begin in a moment." Lucien spoke. He hadn't forgotten how to act as the emissary, despite his time spent on the human world.</p><p>"I won't be accompanying you in this meeting. If I may, I'd like to be escorted to the library."</p><p>He nodded and let Fiore escort the princess. Tamlin was curious as to why she'd come to the meeting if she wasn't interested in buissness, but decided to keep the questions to himself.</p><p>"Lord Tarquin, it's good to see you again. Please have a seat."</p><p>"Thank you. I'm impressed Lord Tamlin, you've managed to keep your court afloat all this time with minimal intervention."</p><p>"I've had helpful subjects." Tamlin explained. "It is thanks to them and to a new friend of mine that we're here right now. So, shall we begin negotiations?"</p><p>"Yes. Before we start I'd like to see how the stones are meant to be used. My court is going through a particular predicament and I need to know if this trade will be beneficial."</p><p>"Of course, Lucien pass me the plant and the stone shard, please."</p><p>His friend handed him a wilting lily and a shard from a stone. He repeated the process he had done to test the stone himself, and yet again it had worked.</p><p>"Amazing, I didn't think such a feat could be possible..." Tarquin was impressed, the young Lord was admirable as a kind leader, but the quality that Tamlin most liked of the Summer Lord was his child-like reactions. He was envious of Tarquin's amazement and love for anything magical, yet right now that endeared him.</p><p>"You've seen that what we're offering you works as promised. Shall we discuss pricing?"</p><p>Tarquin nodded. "I'm willing to pay good coin for the stones, but would you also be willing to accept trade?"</p><p>This surprised him. Courts were known to use trade instead of coin when money was running low. He didn't want to offend Tarquin, but once again his curiosity grew.</p><p>"I am more than happy to accept trade, particularly food, but can I ask why you're offering trade?"</p><p>"My Court suffered great losses from the war with Hybern. Our main city it's still rebuilding and we're running out of building materials. Given the situation most of the Court's funds are geared toward reconstruction. This is why I'm more keen on trade."</p><p>Tarquin masked his emotions well, yet Tamlin could see the shame hidden deep within his gaze.</p><p>He didn't comment on it, instead he smiled. "I find it very admirable of you to put your people's needs first. And given that I am still indebted to you for sending soldiers to look after the Wall, we can strike a deal. For every barrel of  stones you take we'll only require 100 silver coins or a monthly supply of fish."</p><p>Tarquin's eyes widened. "Lord Tamlin, I feel you're being too generous. Perhaps we can raise the price to 200 coins?"</p><p>"I insist we keep it at a 100. I more than anyone know what it's like to manage a ravaged court."</p><p>Lucien intervened, knowing they'd likely keep the back and forth if he let them. "Gentleman, maybe we can reach a middle ground. What about 150 coins along with a quarter supply of fish. That should round up the total."</p><p>"Works for me. What about you, Lord Tarquin?"</p><p>"Yes. I find the deal agreeable."</p><p>"Then it's settled."</p><p>He extened his hand and Tarquin shook it. "Thank you, Lord Tamlin. I am greatly indebted to you."</p><p>"Think nothing of it. I want to help my neighboring court. If there's anything else you may need. Just say so."</p><hr/><p>An intense hour of study had proven fruitful, and slightly draining. While she felt comfortable enough with her newfound knowledge of sign language, Nesta didn't want to read anymore for the day.</p><p>'When did I get this weak? I used to spend entire days reading...'</p><p>She knew the answer to her own question. The zest for reading faded when she ceased to be a human. Defeated by her building nostalgia, Nesta headed for the piano.</p><p>While Elain was the graceful musician of the family, Nesta also liked to play the instrument, and most people said she had a nice voice. She remembered an old song from her childhood before putting her fingers to the keys. Then she began to sing.</p><p>
  <em>You, beautiful songstress</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Give me reasons to live again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You, the owner of my dreams</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Remain in them </em>
  <br/>
  <em>And make me love again </em>
  <br/>
  <em>And in your mystery, I shall love thee</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In eternal bliss</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You, with the moon upon your head                                                                                                                                                                                                                    The place where my reasoning and illusion meet...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only you, I just want it to be you </em>
  <br/>
  <em>My madness, my tranquility and my delirium </em>
  <br/>
  <em>My compass and my destination</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Only you, I just want it to be you </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I put my destiny in your hands because I live to be always</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With you my love</em>
</p><p>Just as she was about to begin the second verse, she heard someone else dropping a book.</p><p>"Hello? Is someone else here?"</p><p>A girl with long white hair walked out the shadows, she had a pretty teal dress, brown eyes and dark skin. From her resemblance to the Summer Lord, she guessed this was the princess.</p><p>Nesta stood up from the bench and bowed. "Your majesty, I was not aware you were in the room. My apologies for making noise."</p><p>"Don't apologize. You have a lovely voice. Nesta Archeron, I presume?"</p><p>"Yes. That's me." She responded, unsure if she could keep that last name.</p><p>"I'm Cressida of Adriata. Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Nice to meet you too. Would you like to play a piece with me?"</p><p>The princess hesitated, Nesta knew that resigned look. There was something wrong that she was pondering how to voice properly.</p><p>"I really shouldn't. You see in a short while I might be bidding music farewell forever."</p><p>"I see, well, if you'd like, this could be your way of saying goodbye to the craft. I won't inquire as to why you must give it up, but maybe talking about it can help soothe your sadness."</p><p>Cresseida nodded. "I am to be wedded to the next Lord of the Autumn Court. The sum they'll be paying my cousin for me it's crucial to save our Court. Still, I don't feel ready to leave Adriata, nor to be a wife."</p><p>Nesta didn't know much about the politics of Fae society, it seemed they were more similar to the human ways than they'd like to admit.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that. Have you met your future husband?"</p><p>"Only in passing, we've never spoken formally to eachother. From the little I've heard about him, I fear we'd be a horrible match."</p><p>Nesta didn't know what to say. She hadn't been in that situation before. 'It's not like I would want to we'd any off the men I've bedded. That would be disastrous.'</p><p>"I'm afraid there's nothing I can say to help ease your worries. I have little knowledge about fae marriage or courts, but I can listen if you'd like."</p><p>Cresseida shook her head. "There's no need. We've just met, and frankly speaking about this makes me feel worse."</p><p>"Then we should speak about something else."</p><p>From the way the princess positioned her hands, she could tell the girl preferred string instruments. Nesta looked behind the piano and found a engraved guitar, after wiping off some the dust she handed it to Cresseida.</p><p>She was shy but still took the instrument. "I liked that song you were playing. Can we play that?"</p><p>"I suppose. Are you sure you can keep up?"</p><p>"Don't underestimate me, I shall play it perfectly!" Cresseida told her with a confident smile.</p><p>"Alright then."</p><p>She went back to playing</p><p>
  <em>You, beautiful songstress</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My heart is yearning only for thee</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You, who I dreamt of my whole life                                                                                                                                                                                                                       Stay by my side, you're all I can feel<br/>So I may transform the magic you bring<br/>Into a piece of my soul</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You, with the moon upon your head                                                                                                                                                                                                                      The place where my reasoning and illusion meet...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only you, I just want it to be you </em>
  <br/>
  <em>My madness, my tranquility and my delirium </em>
  <br/>
  <em>My compass and my destination</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Only you, I just want it to be you </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I put my destiny in your hands because I live to be always</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With you my love</em>
</p><p>Cresseida played the song as perfectly as the bards that had preformed it back at Elain's engagement ceremony. The memory of that night was now tainted by tragedy, yet Nesta wanted to salvage at least the music she loved, from turning into another bitter remainder.</p><p>As they kept on preforming, she noticed Cresseida grow a little more confident. It made her smile, to know that at the very least she could make a new aquiantince feel better.</p><hr/><p>After their meeting ended Tamlin and Lucien both kept on conversating with the Summer Lord. While they were not in disrepair like the Spring Court, there was plenty to remedy.</p><p>It stung so much to know that he hadn't helped his neighboring court during the war. 'Its not like playing the spy did me any good. I should've been better.'</p><p>He tried to hide it but Tarquin noticed it. "You didn't owe me anything," he replied. "I went into battle unprepared that was my mistake."</p><p>"But I was closest to you, and didn't send anyone. Perhaps more soldiers would've evened the odds."</p><p>"Perhaps, but that doesn't matter. What's done it's done. I grieve for the men and women lost but can't do anything for them. We should focus on the future. I'm thankful you're being of upmost help now.</p><p>I'm also happy you're  doing much better."</p><p>He smiled. "Thank you. I've had ideal help."</p><p>He glanced at Lucien, who smiled back.</p><p>The three of them headed for the library. Out of all the things he expected to find, he didn't think it would be a performance.</p><p>Nesta was playing the old piano, Cresseida was sitting nearby playing guitar and Fiore had joined them on the violin. What drew him in most was the fact that the usually serious Nesta was singing a beautiful love song.</p><p>
  <em>There's no more emptiness in me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You've filled me with light for all to see</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Time has stopped and at long last </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can see our storm's come to pass</em>
</p><p><em>Only you, I just want it to be you </em><br/><em>My madness, my tranquility and my delirium </em><br/><em>My compass and my destination</em><br/><em>Only you, I just want it to be you </em><br/><em>I put my destiny in your hands because I live to be always</em><br/><em>Always</em><br/><em>With you my lov</em>e</p><p>"I can't believe it..." Tarquin whispered.</p><p>"What is it?" Lucien asked.</p><p>"My cousin hasn't smiled in weeks. The arranged marriage isn't something she's pleased about. Yet here she is laughing again."</p><p>Tamlin understood. He hadn't smiled until very recently, for the same reason. "I think Nesta has that effect on people." He said, satisfied.</p><p>The girls hadn't noticed them at the doorway, only Fiore did. "It looks like we have an audience."</p><p>Both Nesta and Cresseida were startled when they saw them. Nesta especially went red and turned away. He thought it was cute. "You never told me you had a lovely singing, Nesta."</p><p>She glared at him. "I appreciate it, but don't think I won't screech just to annoy you."</p><p>Tamlin laughed, deciding not to tease her further. "Fair enough." He turned towards Tarquin. "Lord Tarquin, given that her highness it's occupied with music, would you like to stay a little longer?"</p><p>Tarquin nodded. "Yes, I'd quite like that."</p><p>"I'll prepare something nice for our guests, then." Fiore placed the violin down and headed for the kitchen.</p><p>"But Fiore, who's going to play your part?" Cresseida asked.</p><p>"Oh don't worry your highness, Tamlin knows how to play the violin!" He told them as he exited the room.</p><p>Tamlin glared at him, but Fiore simply stuck out his. Lucien left to go help with the cooking, also smirking at Tamlin. He prepared himself for the questions.</p><p>"You play violin?" Nesta asked.</p><p>"Yes, I often did it to imitate my mother. It was a silly endeavor."</p><p>"I find it rather sweet. Would you like to play a piece with us then?"</p><p>He hadn't played violin since his mother passed, no doubt his skills would be mediocre at best, and worst of all would be the memories.</p><p>"You don't have to, Lord Tamlin."</p><p>"No, I do want to, but I fear I'll shatter all the windows if I do."</p><p>That joke made them all laugh. Tarquin placed a hand on his shoulder. "It can't be worse than my signing."</p><p>"Liar, you have a nice voice." Cresseida told him.</p><p>"If that's the case then why don't you sing along with Nesta and I shall play for you both."</p><p>"Very well, if you insist."</p><p>Nesta made room on the piano bench so that Tarquin could sit as well. Meanwhile Tamlin took the violin and prepared to play.</p><p>He closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing, and the position of his hands on the bow.</p><p>The song Nesta chose this time was one he knew. It was from the human lands, written centuries ago, but he remembered every note. His hands moved on his own, as if this was second nature, and to his surprise the melody sounded just as lovely.</p><p>He opened his eyes realizing that Nesta was looking at him. She smirked before returning to her duet. For all her seriousness, Nesta had a delicate singing voice, it sounded even better in a duet. Tarquin's tone was deeper but also delicate, they both sounded really good together.</p><p>He let himself  relax for a moment, listening to the soothing music.</p><hr/><p>"I knew it! He likes her!" Fiore chirped as he stirred the pork stew.</p><p>"It's been three days Fiore. I think love takes more than that to bloom." Lucien didn't look up from the oven as he pulled out the bread.</p><p>Fiore rolled his eyes. He walked over to where the redhead stood. "Maybe it takes a little longer for love to truly bloom, but you can't tell me you've never felt a connection with someone you've just met! Where you see them and instantly you think: 'This person shall mark my life.'"</p><p>Lucien stood up, his eyes were closed as drifted into memories long gone. "I did once, but it didn't end well."</p><p>He noticed the sadness in Lucien's expressed and went over to hug him. "Sorry if I brought back bad memories."</p><p>"No, it's not that. I just don't let myself think of her too often."</p><p>"What was she like?"</p><p>"Jesminda was lively. She liked singing and dancing, and taking care of animals. Her hair was gold and her eyes were shimmering hazel. But it wasn't her beauty what drew me in, rather her kindness. I had never met anyone with a heart as pure as hers..."</p><p>Lucien stopped himself before rambling further. He looked at Fiore, who was silently listening to him with a smile on his face.</p><p>"I shouldn't keep on rambling."</p><p>"No no, it's fine. I like hearing you talk. Your lady sounds like quite the catch, I'm sorry for your loss."</p><p>"Don't be sorry, that was long ago. I've learned to live with the loss. I just hope she's resting now. What about you Fiore? Did you ever experience such a connection?"</p><p>He nodded, lowering his gaze. Luckily his hair covered the tears in his eyes. "Just like you, I had a lover that was taken from me, his name was Stefan. His family disapproved of our relationship, they hated him for liking men. One night when I was sick he left to get me a potion for my ache, he didn't return. They found him dead in the village square, eyes wide open and filled with fear.</p><p>Back then the Summer Court wasn't as forward as they are now. So his family wasn't punished. This is why I left the Court and sought to settle here in Rosehall as a servant."</p><p>He didn't expect Lucien to give him a comforting hug. "Nothing I say will be enough to take that sadness away, but do know that I am here for you, should you need me."</p><p>"Thank you. The same goes to you."</p><p>The two would've stayed like that if it wasn't for the smoky smell that startled them.</p><p>"The food!" Fiore lounged for the pot. Thankfully the stew wasn't burned yet. He chuckled. "We were supposed to be cooking yet here we are crying."</p><p>Lucien laughed too. "Maybe we shouldn't have this type of conversations in the kitchen. All the same, I like talking to you. You're easy to get along with. I'm looking forward to spending more time with you, Fiore."</p><p>The pink haired fae couldn't help but smile. "Likewise."</p><p>He prepared to set the table, hearing the music from the other floor fading into silence.</p><p>"I do mean what I said, I think our Lord might grow smitten with miss Nesta."</p><p>"I think so too. Let's just pray he doesn't get his heart broken again."</p><hr/><p>When she performed at parties hosted in the human world, she felt exhausted. Maybe because she had to pay more attention to her posture and manners or maybe it was because she wasn't a high fae. But when they all finished the last notes of the song, Nesta wasn't a bit tired.</p><p>"The food is ready!"</p><p>The group headed for the dinning room. Since the lords were speaking both she and Cresseida walked behind them.</p><p>"Thank you for today, I hadn't played in almost a month, almost forgot how much I loved it."</p><p>"You're welcome, your majesty. I enjoyed myself as well."</p><p>"If that's the case, come visit Adriata. Our High lords seem to be on good terms, a visit would surely put them both in good spirits."</p><p>"I'd be happy to visit. I haven't traveled much since the end of the war."</p><p>"Me neither. I hope this does us both well."</p><hr/><p>The day had been an eventful one. Tamlin was satisfied with the results of the trade, and happy that ties between the Summer Court and Spring Court were still as strong as before.</p><p>He walked into the lounge room to find a sleepy Nesta drinking. "I think I've grown immune to fae liquor." she told him as she squinted her eyes at the bottle. "It's like drinking punch."</p><p>"That's because that liquor is diluted. Fiore stopped buying hard alcohol after I got depressed."</p><p>"He was right to do so. You don't want to spend a thousand coins a night on drinks."</p><p>That admission surprised him. Nesta had admired to drinking a lot, but he didn't think it would be such a quantity.</p><p>"That's both impressive and terrifying...Mind telling me what you were trying to forget with the drinking?"</p><p>She laughed. "You're perceptive. To be honest with you, a clear answer would be everything. I wanted to forget my new fae body, and the war and my father's death...the list goes on. What about you? What were you trying to forget?"</p><p>"How much of a prick I was, the string of mistakes that led me to lose my fiancee, the way I treated Lucien, the collapse of the court, the time I was friends with Lord Riceball."</p><p>The nickname made Nesta laugh. "Don't insult Riceballs, they don't deserve such an unfair comparison. I didn't know you two were friends."</p><p>"Yes, we were. Unfortunately I ruined it."</p><p>"I doubt you were the one at fault." Nesta took a long sip out of the bottle and passed it to him.</p><p>Despite knowing it wouldn't do much he drank. "It was my fault. My...father wanted to destroy Rhysand's father. When he found out we were friends he wanted to get information out of me, by any means necessary. Eventually I relented and told him where Rhysand's mother and sister liked to spend their time. He killed them both."</p><p>The memories of that day still haunted him. Another sip of the bottle didn't help. He only calmed down when Nesta sat down beside him and took his hand. Tamlin hadn't realized he was shaking.</p><p>"I'm sorry you went through that, but those deaths aren't your fault. Your father is the one that forced you to tell him the location. Consquences for disobeying would've been heavy, am I right?"</p><p>"Yes. Still, if I had know it would lead to that... Maybe I would've endured it. Those women didn't desrve death. Rhysand's father came for revenge soon after, he killed my brothers, and my father and my mother. I'm not sure why I was spared. They'd likely knew I was the worst choice for a highlord. Then Amarantha appeared  and the whole curse business happened, after that, you know what came."</p><p>"Rhysand's father might've thought he got his revenge with that plan, but if your siblings were as cruel as your father perhaps it was best you led. Sure, mistakes were made, but the Court is still here, you've kept your alliance with Lord Tarquin, and you still have us as your friends. Those men had their feud and it got them to the grave. You're still here and doing better."</p><p>He smiled. "You know, you're an awfully good motivator, you deserve the love you give onto others Nesta. Things have been brighter since you've arrived."</p><p>"I'm flattered you think that of me, but that's because we've only spent three days together. You haven't seen how much of a bitch I can be. Most people tire of me quickly. My mother did."</p><p>That caught his attention. "What was she like?"</p><p>"Cold, distant, sometimes she'd be nice. She never did raise a hand against us but she was cruel when it came to giving affection. I suppose she never wanted a kid, let alone three. It's stupid but I did miss her when she was gone."</p><p>"It's not stupid. I grieved my two idiot siblings and my father, even if I am happy to never see them again. My mother however, she didn't deserve her fate, she was the best one out of us all.</p><p>There's different ways to love a person, even those who hurt you. Even if you're glad they're gone, they still take bits of your heart with them. I try to forget that as well."</p><p>"We really need some hard booze." She joked. "You're right though. There's plenty of people that I wish I hadn't loved."</p><p>The bitter expression on her pretty pale face told him everything. He'd seen just how much she had come to care for a man who'd simply let her down.</p><p>The Illyrian guard had been with them at the war meetings and for all intents and purposes, he swore those two would become a couple. 'Yet here she is, when his High Lord and High Lady cast her out, he did nothing for her.'</p><p>"If you want, ask Fiore to make a paper bat and then light it one fire."</p><p>Netsa laughed at the joke. "That wouldn't solve much, but I'll consider it. How'd you know?"</p><p>"Remember that idiot growled at me during the meeting when we disagreed." He took another sip out of the bottle, the war meetings were not something he wanted to think about.</p><p>"Yeah, I remember now. Feels like it was so long ago. Can't believe my tastes were so bad." Nesta twisted her face. "I say good riddance, let Azriel have him."</p><p>Tamlin almost spit out his drink. "I never thought you'd think of them as such." The thought caused him to laugh. "Perhaps it would be better to imagine him with a mirror. Cassian is self centered after all."</p><p>"Just him? What about Morrigan? That girl gets on my nerves! Not all of us want to look like we bleed gold!" Nesta cleared her throat and used a squeaky voice. "<em>Nesta, you need to brush your hair. Nesta it's not healthy to stay indoors, go out and do something productive. Nesta, try to put on some make-up</em>."</p><p>Tamlin couldn't stop himself from erupting into a fit of laugher. The morning voice and mannerisms Nesta used to imitate Mor were perfect. "You sound just like her!"</p><p>"I should be flattered but my skin crawled when you said that." Nesta thought for a moment. "Do you think she'll ever stop trying to hide her true nature? I think everyone knows what she likes."</p><p>"I don't know. Helion never kept his preferences secret, neither did Fiore and High Lord Kellan is getting married this year. Maybe it's different for women, although I've been to weddings between two women and there hasn't been any opposition. Perhaps the Night Court it's still backward in that regard."</p><p>"Backward is right. They still have the Illyrian war camps, from the little I've seen women aren't treated all well."</p><p>That alarmed him. "What?! He still hasn't changed the structure the of those camps? He wanted to do that since we were kids and now...Gods... What a tool!"</p><p>Nesta sighed. "I do feel bad about that. Those girls need a savior. He has the power and authority to change things yet doesn't move a finger."</p><p>A terrifying feeling overtook him. 'The camps are still a mess and he was going to send Nesta there...'</p><p>While her skin had regained some color since the day of her arrival, she was still thin and tired, but her beauty was intact. A woman that lovely wouldn't have lasted a day at the hands of Illiryan warlords.</p><p>Tamlin hugged her on impulse. Nesta was surprised but let him hold her, she soon returned the gesture.</p><p>"I won't let them take you back to the Night Court. Even if I have to snuff out the stars, you'll be safe, I promise."</p><p>Nesta shivered but not out of fear, he could feel her crying against his chest.<br/>"That's all I've ever wanted to hear. Thank you, Tamlin."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>The two stayed like that for a moment, until they heard Fiore clearing his throat.</p><p>"We were calling for you from outside the mansion for almost half an hour. It's a good thing you never changed the spare key from it's place."</p><p>Tamlin glared at him but his servant simply smiled. "I thought you should know that the Day Court sent word and they're interested in trading, so is the Dawn and Autumn Court. I'll leave you both to it."</p><p>Fiore walked away seemingly in a chirpy mode. Tamlin hated that, he knew the pink haired fae was one for mischief. 'Just what are you up  to, Fiore?'</p><p>"Looks like we have work to do."</p><p>"Yes. Let's get to it then, Lady Nesta."</p><p>The title made her smile, they both headed for the office, slightly more content than before. Although deep within him Tamlin felt fear. 'I don't want to fall again.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter IV</strong>
</p><p>'You'll be fine.' Bella signed to her. 'I'll be waiting here for you.'</p><p>Nesta still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. She had agreed to go to therapy on the condition that Bella accompanied her. But even with the sweet fae by her side, she was dreading the session.</p><p>Bella gently rubbed her back. 'Don't worry Ness. The therapist is a great person, they'll surely help you.'</p><p>"I don't know Bella, I'm sure they did wonders for you and Carina, but what if they're not good dealing with a human turned fae?"</p><p>'They <em>are </em>equipped to deal with your situation. I've told them what happened and they promised to help you. I can assure you this will be good for you.'</p><p>"You do seem to really love this person."</p><p>Bella nodded. 'Of course I do. They're my spouse.'</p><p>After her nerves subsided slightly Nesta walked into the office. She expected a very serious looking Fae, not at all who was seeing.</p><p>Her apparent therapist was a tall Fae, who didn't look neither male nor female. They had long red hair and red eyes along with sharp teeth. As of now they were chasing a white cat around their office.</p><p>"Reuel! Give me that file!" They yelled at the feline who was ignoring them.</p><p>Nesta picked up the cat when it tried to run past her. "This is yours, I presume?"</p><p>"Ah, thank you dear! I swear every time I manage to get things ready on time this little rascal had to try and ruin it. Please make yourself at home. You're Miss Nesta Archeron, correct?"</p><p>"Yes. Bella said you'd be my therapist for the time being."</p><p>"If that's what you chose I'd be happy to oblige you. My name's Merilion, I'm an NB who uses plural pronouns and any secret you may tell me shall be kept until I hit the grave."</p><p>Nesta smiled, so far her therapist seemed like a funny person. She sat down on one of the free sofa's and the white cat jumped into her lap.</p><p>"Reuel, don't do that without being asked to." Merilion chastised the kitten.</p><p>"I don't mind. He's a cute critter."</p><p>Nesta pet Reuel, who purred and nuzzled close to her.</p><p>"He likes you, that's a good sign. Now, let's begin. Tell me, what brings you here?"</p><p>'What, indeed...' she wondered. In the short week she had spent in the Spring Court she was slowly getting answers.</p><p>"A while ago I was sinking rapidly. My humanity was ripped away from me, and then the war happened. The aftermath became too much to handle , and so I turned to vice. That led to my sister casting me out and...well that's it. I been like living in this court for a week now, Fiore's kept me away from hard alcohol and I'm not gambling or sleeping around anymore. Still, the ache doesn't subside. I'm here because I want to stop feeling this way."</p><p>Merilion nodded. "Well, I won't lie to you. It'll be a while before you feel truly happy. Until then, I'm here to help you heal.</p><p>From what you're telling me, It seems your problems with vice started because of the things you've endured in the war. Bella said that you lost someone."</p><p>"Yes. My father. He wasn't an ideal parent and I was livid at home for many years, but now I'd do anything to have him back."</p><p>"Tell me more."</p><p>Nesta told him what happened to her and her sisters as humans, then the events of the war and the aftermath.</p><p>"Your anger at your parents is fully justified. Your mother was a cold woman who didn't seem to want children at all, and your father was the one with the duty to provide for you and your sisters, not Feyre. It's normal to be mad and quite honestly I don't know what your sister was expecting. Did she want you to throw a book at a deer? Because otherwise you wouldn't have been able to hunt without proper training. In your own way, you were trying to get your father to react. No one can fault you for that."</p><p>She let out a sad chuckle. "I've wanted to hear that for so long, just..."</p><p>"Not from a stranger but from your sisters."</p><p>"Precisely. Do you think they'll forgive me for what I've done? Elain must be enraged that I left without saying goodbye. Feyre probably knows where I am, and might be branding me a traitor to the Night Court."</p><p>"Nesta, listen to me well. Those two don't need to forgive you, because you've done nothing wrong.</p><p>Perhaps there were some times you could've acted in a different manner, but you were a child, a human girl who was doing her best to try and fix a bad situation. Afterwards you were thrown into a horrid war, lost your remaining parent and couldn't go back home.</p><p>If your sisters had half a mind, they would've reached out to you and helped you adapt. Instead all you had a was a line of currency, and a faint idea of what to do with this new existence. No one, can fault you for finding a way to cope. That it was an unhealthy way? Yes. Still, it's completely understandable why you'd turn to vice.</p><p>I've worked in the Night Court, and know just how bad the ambience there can be. The shift from the human lands to the Night Court is a heavy one that you weren't allowed to process because of war. This isn't and never was your fault.</p><p>If anything, the High Lady should apologize to you for trying to send you to an Illyrian camp after you've been scarred by battle and simply wanted some comfort. I'm told the Night Court is wealthy, so I didn't think a few kegs of alcohol should warrant a banishment, nor would a string of consenting partners.</p><p>You don't owe your sisters anything, ok? All that should matter to you is getting better, first for yourself, and then for those who are actually willing to help you."</p><p>She didn't know what to say. A part of her was happy that an actual professional was telling her to not worry, that she didn't need to bend as she was told. Still, she wondered just what would happen if she saw the girls again.</p><p>The session went on for another hour. It was nice to have someone who listened. While she'd been speaking to her new friends, this felt different. Merilion analyzed things from a logical standpoint rather than a sympathetic one, yet he came to the same conclusion the others had reached.</p><p>"To summarize, your circumstances lately have been beyond your control for a while now. The supposed financial trouble you've caused to the Night Court is but a smidge in their wealth, you do not owe any of these people forgiveness and it's for the best that you've cut ties with them.</p><p>What I'd recommend is to stay away from the Night Court for the time being. I know Fiore is keeping you away from booze and giving you really good food, but that's not enough. Stay as far away from gambling as possible, and if you're to sleep with someone make sure it's not a hasty decision.</p><p>I'm sure the High Lord and the others are a magnificent support system, and if you keep on making improvements it's likely we won't have to meet in therapy sessions but rather as friends."</p><p>"I'd like that. Thank you, Merilion."</p><p>The fae smiled and winked "No problem dear, let's end the session for today. We can meet again in two weeks. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to hug my dearest Bella!"</p><p>Merilion waltzed out if the office and quickly ran to hug his wife. Bella just laughed and let him hug her.</p><p>"That owner of yours is an odd one, but I like them." Nesta told the kitten who was falling asleep non her lap. She placed Reuel on the sofa and left the office.</p><p>Bella waved at her. 'Ness, we have to go. Lord Tamlin requests our presence.'</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>'No, it's just as surprise. Merilion, close up the office and bring Reuel. We're ready.'</p><p>Nesta was curious as to what was going to happen. She didn't expect to find the entirety of the Spring Court reunited at the palace gardens.</p><p>"Nessy! Glad to see you're back!" Fiore chirped as he went to hug her. By now she was used to her bubbly friend's demeanor.</p><p>"Fiore, what's going on?"</p><p>"We're going to fix the court! Lord Tamlin has already distributed the stone shards to the groups, we'll fly over the court and disperse them. That'll be enough for it to flourish once more!"</p><p>It seemed like a good enough idea, but the only winged fae she could see were the pixies. They were in their grown form rather than tiny, still, it felt like those numbers wouldn't be enough to heal the whole court.</p><p>"You'll be riding with Lord Tamlin. If you have any questions just ask him. Bella, Merilion, get ready to fly."</p><p>Nesta was startled when Bella retracted her butterfly wings, she didn't know pixies could use them when they were grown.</p><p>Merilion also had wings but theirs were different, more akin to a bat's wings than butterfly or bird. That along with his red eyes and fangs made him look like a vampire.</p><p>"We'll go look for Carina, are you going to be okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll go look for Lord Tamlin, you two have fun! I'll see you later."</p><p>"Alright then, see you later."</p><p>Nesta waved goodbye to her friends. As she saw them walked away, she noticed Bella taking her spouse's hand. It was a reciprocated gesture, as Merilion blushed and smiled at her. The two looked like opposites in terms of looks and personalities yet they fit perfectly together.</p><p>"Everytime I see them, they look and act like newlyweds."</p><p>Tamlin was standing beside her, holding a broom. "I was just about to look for you. Are we on cleaning duty?"</p><p>"Not exactly. We'll use this to fly. Since we don't have wings we must fly by broom."</p><p>She was sure her face looked utterly confused. Tamlin chuckled at her expression before explaining. "Fae species that don't have wings can use magic brooms to fly. I'm assuming humans called them witches, but in truth all magic wielding broom users were just fae."</p><p>"Huh. That explains a lot. I'm guessing other creatures as well were just different species of fae?"</p><p>"Yes. Chimera, witches, and vampyr are all different species of fae. Merilion is a vampyr and in my case I can shift into a chimera. You've already seen that."</p><p>She nodded. "When I was young I was told chimera were to be feared, but you do look fluffy in your other form."</p><p>Tamlin blushed. "Fluffy? I think that's the first time anyone's used that word to describe me. I rather like it."</p><p>"I'll be sure to use it more often then."</p><p>Tamlin smiled, seemingly pleased. "Now, we'll have to get going. Do you remember how this was done?"</p><p>"According to human lore, we simply sit on the broom and it carries us."</p><p>"Yes exactly, it'll take off at a high speed, but once we're up in the air, it should stabilize."</p><p>Nesta swallowed hard, she wasn't a fan of heights nor speed. 'Its okay, Tamlin is experienced in this matter. You're only doing this for the court.'</p><p>The floating broom was a little creepy to look at, but Nesta shrugged. She'd have to get used to things like this sooner or later.</p><p>Tamlin got on first and she soon followed.</p><p>"Hold on tight." Tamlin told her. Nesta didn't hesitate to hug him.</p><p>He was surprised. Tamlin wasn't used to hugs like this, but he knew she was scared, so he didn't say anything. The broom soon took them as high as they needed to be.</p><p>Tamlin glanced back at Nesta. She had her eyes closed and was still clinging onto him.</p><p>"Nesta, open your eyes. We're flying."</p><p>She was hesitant, still she obeyed. Nesta gasped as she looked down at the Spring Court, the houses of the village and plants looked diminute from this height.</p><p>"I've never seen anything like this! It's so beautiful!"</p><p>Tamlin chuckled. "Yes, it's a view that you can't just get from a book. Now, be ready to drop the stone shards."</p><p>"Yes sir!"</p><p>She took the small shards and scattered them around as they flew, they quickly disappeared into the small landscape.</p><p>'I pray it works.'</p><p>Once the shards ran out, Nesta took to enjoying the view. The clouds were so close she could touch them, and once she grew accustomed to it, the wind on her hair felt nice.</p><p>"I think we're finished. Ready to go back down?"</p><p>"Can we up for a little while longer?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Nesta noticed she was holding onto Tamlin again, yet he didn't ask her to let go.</p><p>"Your heart is beating fast. Are you okay?" She asked.</p><p>"I'm fine. I just haven't grown accustomed to a normal heart. Before we got taken under the mountain, my heart was made of stone. Then she saved me and it became a normal heart."</p><p>It hurt to think Tamlin couldn't even bring himself to say Feyre's name. 'I know what that's like.' Even now she was hesitant to speak Cassian's name.</p><p>Nesta snuggled closer to him. "I know you're still hurting, but I'm sure we'll mend that broken heart in no time. So please stay strong."</p><p>Tamlin was silent for a moment before smiling. "I will, for your sake."</p><p>"Don't just do it for me, Tamlin. Do it for your own sake. You deserve to be happy."</p><p>"I am happy. This flight with you as we help heal the court. I haven't been this happy in a long time."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>They decided to stay silent the rest of the flight. Tamlin could still feel Nesta holding onto him, he let himself enjoy the comfort that came from her grip, until they could both safely land.</p><hr/><p>Nesta was mesmerized by the sparkling growing vegetation. The trees that were once so withered and unkempt slowly began growing into gorgeous fruit trees, the dark orchards filled with colorful flowers and even the waters of the lakes and rivers seemed to be reborn.</p><p>She felt somebody hugging her tightly. It was Bella. The fae had just landed and retracted her wings, she seemed especially happy about the flourishing of the court.</p><p>"It hadn't looked this good since last spring. I almost forgot how pretty it was." Merilion said as they joined them. He looked like was about to cry.</p><p>"It's all thanks to Nesta. I don't know what would've become of this place if you hadn't appeared." Tamlin smiled at her and she blushed, hiding her face against Bella. Her friend simply smiled and stroked her hair.</p><p>"You all give me too much credit. Fiore's the one who kept bringing food to the court and looking over Lord Tamlin."</p><p>"Aye I was, but you're the one who found the Nevaeh stones, and without them the court would've taken months, maybe even years to heal. You were the light that we needed, Nesta. I mean it." Fiore arrived alongside Carina and Lucien.</p><p>"Lady of the blooming light. It sounds like a fitting title."</p><p>Lucien's suggestion flustered her even more, but all of her friends seemed to agree with him.</p><p>"I've got it. Give me some space." Carina closed her eyes and casted a spell. A green light from her hands soon turned into a gorgeous flower crown with blood red roses, binding the roses there was an array of small diamonds.</p><p>Carina handed the crown to Tamlin, he turned to face her. His green eyes staring intensely into her silver gaze. He silently seemed to be asking 'Do you want this?' Nesta gave a small nod, and kneeled.</p><p>"For your valiant effort during the war with Hybern and your irreplaceable contributions to the Spring Court, I heavy name you Lady of the blooming light.</p><p>He placed the crown upon her head, and Nesta could feel the happy tears sliding down her cheeks.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Her friends all hugged her as she stood up. For the first time, in the whole year she spent as a fae, Nesta didn't feel alone.</p><hr/><p>"You're exaggerating Fiore, it's not like you're a vampyr fae." Lucien chided.</p><p>Fiore ignored him and kept on applying protective balm. "Last time I came here I had sunburns Lucien. Sunburns! Carina spent hours peeling off the dead skin off my arms! It was so horrifying!"</p><p>He rolled his eyes, but smiled as well. Fiore's loud and lively spirit was  endearing to him. Four weeks had passed since the court was healed.<br/>It was now February, and once the month of March began, the Spring Court would be ready to welcome it's nominal season. 'Perhaps we can get people to move to the Spring Court.'</p><p>Today their sights were set on the Day Court. Lord Helion had specifically request him to attend, and given that Lord Tamlin was busy working with the village farmers, he'd be the one to negotiate with the Day Court.</p><p>"Are the girls still sleeping?" He asked.</p><p>Fiore peeked at the carriage window. Nesta and Carina were both still sleeping. He was certain they both stayed up all night reading again.</p><p>"I'm going to sound like a concerned mother but those two need a sleeping schedule. I know Cari retired from teaching, but she can't sleep around all day! And Nessy needs to be active too. I've already had enough trying to drag Lord Tamlin away from the bed when he was depressed!"</p><p>Lucien chuckled. "Relax, we can let them rest until we get to the Sun palace. No doubt they'll need extra energy to deal with Lord Helion."</p><p>"The Day Lord is quite handsome. I wouldn't mind dealing with him."</p><p>"You have strange taste in men, my friend."</p><p>"Hey! That's not true, I also think you're very cute!"</p><p>Lucien's face went red in a matter of seconds . "I- People usually don't call me cute. Thank you."</p><p>"Well, they should. You're very cute! And your voice is lovely, plus you're a hard worker and so nice. I'm serious, you look like a prince."</p><p>"Fiore! Stop, I don't want to meet with the Day Lord looking like a tomato!"</p><p>"But you'd be an appetizing tomato!"</p><p>"Fiore!"</p><p>"Both of you just shut up and kiss to break the tension!" Carina woke up, clearly angry at the noise.</p><p>Nesta giggled as she rubbed her eyes. "Don't encourage them."</p><p>"Oh hush both of you! In any case, why don't you kiss Lord Tamlin, Ness? That would ease some tension."</p><p>Nesta flung her shoe at Fiore but he caught it. "Nice throw."</p><p>"Fiore, keep your eyes on the road." He told him.</p><p>Fiore looked back at the road, deciding to leave the girls alone for the rest of the trip.</p><p>They arrived a the palace soon after. Thankfully they all looked presentable despite their scuffle. Lucien did expect to be greeted by Helion, but an unexpected guest was also waiting for them.</p><p>"Mother?" Lucien hadn't seen her in months. Morgana Vanserra looked more youthful than he'd ever seen her, with her orange hair in a braid and the attire of the Day Court rather than the Autumn Court. He knew something was amiss. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm currently living here now, sweetie, but we can discuss this later."</p><p>He kept quiet about the issue for the moment. Helion was as lively as ever, giving them all hugs before the meeting.</p><p>"Sorry for making you all come in such short notice. It's good to know the Spring Court is flourishing again and I'm happy to trade with you again. Is Lord Tamlin well?"</p><p>"He's better now, and apologizes for not being here today. We're dealing with harvest preparations."</p><p>"No need for apologies. Now, let us discuss this new trade."</p><p>Everything went smoothly during the meeting. Seeing as Carina was better at numbers than him, Lucien let her make calculations. The deal was settled on quite quickly, and Nesta went off with Fiore to the carriage to properly deliver the goods.</p><p>"I think we're done here. I'll help the other clean up."</p><p>He was left alone with Helion and his mother, they both looked nervous.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"We have something important to tell you Lucien. You see, once Eris marries princess Cresseida, Beron will be stepping down as High Lord."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know. Is that why you're here?"</p><p>"Partially." His mother answered. "Beron and I will be divorced after the coronation. He's made it clear that since he's not going to be High Lord anymore no one will care of my betrayal."</p><p>"Betrayal? Mom did- did you take a lover?"</p><p>"Yes. That's why I'm now living with him."</p><p>Oh. So it was true. For hears he'd heard rumors that his mother and Helion were lovers. That they would've married had Berron not been arranged to marry her instead.</p><p>"I- well, I'm happy you two can finally be together. Honestly no one deserves to be stuck with Beron. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"</p><p>"No. Lucien the reason why I specifically requested you to come here was because both your mother and I thought it was time to tell you the truth. Beron isn't your father. I am."</p><p>The room seemed to spin and it took a while for him to finally speak again. "Why? Why wasn't I told this before?!"</p><p>"Beron wanted it to be kept secret or you would be banished, and there's be a risk of war between the Day Court and the Auttum Court. We kept quiet to protect you Lucien."</p><p>"Protect me?! Mother, the only reason  I stayed at the Auttum Court as long as I did was because I thought of that man as my father! Had I known...I would've been able to leave with Jesminda! I wouldn't have given a second thought to fleeing!</p><p>This is unacceptable. I won't be part of it."</p><p>He left the room, and then. Not caring where he ended up. His senses only returned when he had reached the coast.</p><p>"Lucien!"</p><p>He heard Fiore calling our to him. The pink haired had followed him all the way from the palace. He looked just as tired. "You're a fast runner. I had to fly too keep up."</p><p>"I'm sorry you had chase me. I just couldn't stay there anymore."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Lucien told him everything. Fiore gently rubbed his back as he spoke in an effort to soothe him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. That's a lot to take in. Although now that you've told me, I can see some resemblance."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes. You're both quite handsome. The face structure is similar, and the fire I've seen you use burns very bright. I think it should've been clear you had Day Court blood in you."</p><p>He sighed. "Maybe. I'm not bothered by the reveal, as at least this frees me from Beron's presence permanently. I'm just angry they took so long to tell me. It would've helped me endure so much. Maybe even prevent some other things..."</p><p>Jesminda's pretty smiled flashed before his eyes. Had he known he owed the Autumn Court nothing then he would've fled with her with no regrets. And if the worst still came to pass he would've burned Beron and his sons in the castle save for Eris.</p><p>"I know sweetie but what else can we do? Time's like an arrow, it only goes forward, and then it stops. We cannot reverse the hardships that you've endured but at least now you can prevent future ones. And on the plus side, your mother is now happy. You won't have to worry too much when you're in the Spring Court or with your human companions."</p><p>"Yes that's indeed calming. I'm still mad at her but happy she's doing well and safe."</p><p>Fiore could still see traces of sadness in his eyes, so he stood up, and primped Lucien to follow. "Take of your shoes, we'll soak ourselves in the water."</p><p>"Why do you want to go in? You hate the harsh sunny weather."</p><p>"I'm willing to do it for your sake. C'mon, you need to relax a little before we go back home."</p><p>He let Fiore drag him into the sea water and they soaked their feet for a while. The warm days of the Day Court along with the salty scent of the ocean air were enough to calm him, if only for now.</p><p>He stared at Fiore. The pale fae was already blushing red by the high temperature, still he smiled and stared at the fluffy clouds.</p><p>"Fiore."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Thank you." Lucien pulled him into a hug. Fiore was only slightly shorter than him still, he simply rested his head on Lucien's shoulder.</p><p>"Whenever you need me, say so. I'll try my hardest to keep you happy."</p><p>"Okay, I promise I shall. Now, let's go back home before your pretty face gets ruined."</p><p>Lucien grinned as he saw Fiore blush even more, but not because of the sun.</p><hr/><p>"They'll be back soon, please relax your majesties. Lucien is just overwhelmed. I know I would be."</p><p>Nesta stared out the window as Carina tried to calm Lady Morgana.<br/>The High Lord told them why their friend was so affected and while she understood their reasoning, she felt angry on Lucien's behalf.</p><p>"You must be as livid as he was." Helion was sitting nearby. Nesta looked at him, the usually flamboyant Lord seemed downcast.</p><p>She took a breath. "I don't think my anger compares to him, nor do I care to make said comparison. Lucien is my friend and while I know you both had good intentions perhaps this hurt him more than expected.</p><p>My father wasn't abusive like Beron, he was just...well neglectful. Perhaps not in a malicious way, but when he got injured Feyre was the one who worked to keep us alive. I tried to shake him into stepping up with no results. It was only before he perished in the war that he did well by us, and before that by a mortal queen. Otherwise the man was non-existent in our lives. Still, I'd give up anything to have him here with us.</p><p>My guess is Lucien might remain mad for a while, but soon he'll come to the realization that flawed parents are better than no parents. And then you can have the happy reunion you've wanted. So chin up, Lord Helion, you'll be okay."</p><p>The Lord smiled. "You're awful wise, Nesta. I can see why the Spring Lord has taken such a liking to you."</p><p>"I appreciate the compliment sir but I think that's an exaggeration."</p><p>Helion chuckled and handed her a paper. It was the response letter Tamlin sent after they established an interest to trade.</p><p>The second paragraph was the one that caught her attention.</p><p><em>I am also sending Lady Nesta Archeron to you. It's only thanks to this brilliant woman</em> <em>that this trade can be possible. Please treat her like the ray of sunshine she is.</em></p><p>'Such a sappy lord.' she thought with a smile. Tamlin was too soft for his own good, at least when it concerned her. Maybe it was a mutual feeling, as she was keen on regarding him with kindness too.</p><p>"I'm touched he's said such nice things about me."</p><p>"He's not wrong. You do seem like a sharp and wise woman. I hope we get to interact further in the coming months."</p><p>Helion's aura did put her at ease, the High Lord just seem naturally charming, especially with his smile.</p><p>"I guess we shall. For now however, tend to your lady and yourself. We'll be back next month. Perhaps by then things with Lucien will settle down."</p><hr/><p>Tamlin put a blanket over his sleeping friend. Knowing how sensitive Lucien was, it made him worry all the more. Since the group came back, Lucien promptly passed out on the office sofa and Nesta told him what happened.</p><p>"If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have sent him there."</p><p>"Don't be too hard on yourself. He would've wanted to go either way. Lucien will be okay, I'm sure he won't be sad forever."</p><p>"I pray you're right Nesta. It's getting late, I'll let him rest a little longer but if he doesn't wake I'll have to carry him to his bed. We should be going."</p><p>"Okay. Let me just toss the papers out."</p><p>As she cleaned the desk, Nesta found an invitation from the Dawn Court. "Lord Thesan is inviting the entire Spring Court high officials to a ball."</p><p>"Yes. I read the invitation but I'm not going."</p><p>"Why not? We haven't established any alliance with the Dawn Court. This could be good."</p><p>"I've considered that, unfortunately the event it's likely romantic in nature. Lucien isn't with anyone, neither is Fiore and neither am I. I'm sure it would seem ridiculous to all the other courts if one of us attended alone, or if we went as a group."</p><p>She understood. Whatever stupid party Rhysand threw everyone went with a partner. The only people who went alone were the widowers and he,r if she bothered to show. Still, the idea was tempting.</p><p>"I know! We can go together!"</p><p>"You want us to go as a couple?"</p><p>"Why not? You gave me a title, so I technically count as an official of court. We're both single, that means no one will suspect a thing, and we can bring Merilion and Bella along in case they ask for a married couple. I doubt they'd say no to a romantic evening."</p><p>The idea was enticing. Tamlin hadn't been to a party in the last two years, and he agreed with Nesta when she said it would be a good opportunity to form bonds with the Dawn Court.</p><p>Still, he knew they would be there. That she'd be there. Could they face the Night Court?</p><p>"You know that at the very least Rhysand will be there."</p><p>"Fuck him. We shouldn't stay away because his stupid ass is going."</p><p>"Fair enough, but your sisters might attend."</p><p>Nesta but the inside of her lip. She didn't want to see the girls, yet she was interested in going to the party.</p><p>"Again, I don't care who attends. I'm more interested in just spending time with you and with our friends. We all need a breather, and to build bonds with the courts. As of now, we should just ignore everything else. Unless you're not comfortable seeing them. I'll understand."</p><p>Tamlin smiled. "I'm not fond the oversized bat club, but I'd be honored to take you to a party. Nothing will keep me from giving you an unforgettable evening."</p><p>Nesta couldn't help but laugh. "I'll be sure to live up to your standards then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter V</strong>
</p><p>"Aw! Fiore I'm not a pin cushion!" Nesta yelled.</p><p>"Sorry Ness. I'm not used to fitting dresses for women. Alys was the one who did that."</p><p>Alys. She remembered the name of the servant her sister was so fond of. Did she leave for Feyre sake, or did she know what would become of the Spring Court?</p><p>"There. I'm done. What do you think?"</p><p>Nesta looked back at the mirror and was left speechless. She was gaining back her weight thanks to Fiore's delicious meals, so the dress fit her much better than expected. The dress was made out of pale green silk, with off the shoulder long sleeves and tiny flowers embroided into it's flowy skirts. Her shoes were pastel strappy heels with butterflies adorning them. Finally Fiore had placed Nesta's rose crown upon her head. The bold red roses and sparkly diamonds contrasted the delicate nature of the dress yet she looked regal.</p><p>"I- I look like a queen."</p><p>"You are a queen. Now, let me just apply some make up, and you'll be ready. Lord Tamlin must be fidgeting with his clothes already. So uncultured."</p><p>Nesta chuckled at Fiore's bitter expression. "Take it easy on him. It's been a while since he's been dolled up."</p><p>"Too long a while I'd say. I'm surprised he was quick to say yes to you. He hated socializing."</p><p>"That precisely why I asked him. We all care for him here but the other courts still think lowly of him. We must break that perception as soon as possible."</p><p>"Wise words, miladay. Now let's pray it can be done."</p><p>Fiore was done with make up, and long last she was ready. "Out of the three of us, I always thought Elain and Feyre were the pretty ones. That I could never look like this."</p><p>"Well, I'm happy to say that you were mistaken because I think you look beautiful."</p><p>"Thanks Fiore...Are you sure you'd don't want to join us?"</p><p>"I'd love to go with you but I'm afraid it'd be a liability. You and Tamlin are going as couple along with Bella and Merilion, if I went alone then it would just make the court look bad."</p><p>"That's nonsense! I'd be happy to have  you by my side. Besides we can show off how cute you are."</p><p>Fiore smiled. "Appealing to my ego, aren't you Ness?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Guilty as charged."</p><p>Lucien knocked on the door before coming into the room. "Whoa, Nesta you look lovely."</p><p>"Thank you, you look very  handsome too."</p><p>Lucien wore a white tunic with golden trimmings, and a gold sash. "Thanks. Fiore, you're not getting ready?"</p><p>"I'm not attending."</p><p>"Why not? We're all going."</p><p>"This party is for couples, I couldn't possibly attend alone."</p><p>"I'm aware, which is why you'll be attending as my date."</p><p>Nesta had to bit her lip to hold back laughter when she saw Fiore's face turn a deep shade of red. "You want to take me to the ball?"</p><p>"Of course. I'd be honored to have such an elegant fae as my date. It wouldn't be the same without you."</p><p>Fiore cleared his throat. "Very well, I shall get ready now. Thank you Lucien. I won't disappoint you."</p><p>The second Lucien left Nesta directed her gaze at her friend. "You like him."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You like Lucien."</p><p>"Of course I like him. Lucien is kind and friendly, he's an admirable man."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "Oh cut the act Fiore. You like him romantically. I've noticed your eyes following him every time he steps into the room. He just asked you to go with him on a date and you almost melted in front of us both."</p><p>Fiore sighed."I fancy Lucien, that much is true. But I know the feeling isn't mutual... He's your sister's mate and I don't think he's ever been interested in a man. I am not what he wants."</p><p>She knew part of it was true. Lucien had made an effort to court Elain, but her sister didn't seem to share the sentiment. And she was almost certain that wouldn't change with time.</p><p>"Elain dosen't seem interested in being with Lucien and while I don't know who he prefers to date I do think a partner as caring and fun as you is exactly what he needs. Let's make you look divine."</p><hr/><p>Tamlin walked back and forth as they waited for Fiore and Nesta to come down.</p><p>"Would you relax? They'll be here soon."</p><p>"I know! But what if I mess this up. What if the Courts still think of us as buffoons?!"</p><p>"Tamlin, we already have a safe treaty with the Summer Court and the Day Court. We'll be okay. Thesan is a nice man, he'll be happy to just have us attend. Your only job right now it's to unwind and have a nice time with Nesta."</p><p>Tamlin took a breath. "You're right. I can do this."</p><p>Fiore and Nesta were coming down downstairs. Tamlin was left speechless, as the both of them looked absolutely stunning.</p><p>He'd seen Fiore wearing his family's traditional garb before but this purple hanbok seemed to be more adorned that his casual ones. Tamlin smirked when saw how impressed Lucien was. 'Oblivious as always, my friend.'</p><p>He however, was entranced by the way Nesta looked. The soft green dress made her look delicate, and her crown made her look regal, but it was her smile what he couldn't turn away from. 'She's happy.'</p><p>Tamlin quickly compossed himself walking over to where his date stood. "You look beautiful. I have something for you."</p><p>Out of his pocket he took out pretty necklace. It had shards of white stones adorning the sides and an emerald at the center. "This was my mother's favorite pendant. I thought it would be fitting of you."</p><p>He placed the necklace around Nesta's neck. She smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm honored you'd let me wear something so precious to you."</p><p>The group walked out of the palace to a huge carriage outside. Merilion and Bella were already seated, they both had a matching velvet attire with a pretty black pattern. Bella's hair was tied into a curly bun and she had a jeweled headband. Merilion wore a violet in their red hair and upon getting closer Nesta realized their dress was a wide suit.</p><p>"Everyone looks lovely. You all dolled up beautifully."</p><p>"I could say the same. You both look adorable."</p><p>"Thanks darling Nesta, but as of now, out duty is to look adorable in the Dawn Court. Next stop, the sky palace!"</p><p>The carriage passed through a portal Tamlin created, soon enough they were all winowed into the Dawn Court.</p><p>Nesta looked at the road, it was full of gorgeous flowers and a sky with both a moon and a sun shining in perpetual Dawn.</p><p>"Its beautiful."</p><p>"Indeed. I love the purple hue of the sky."</p><p>Soon enough they reached the doors of the palace. Tamlin swallowed hard, nerveous of what was to come.</p><p>"Hey, look at me." Nesta told him. "Everything will be just fine. Trust me." She fixed the emerald pendant of his tunic's neck and then interwined her arm with his. "Shall we, my lord?"</p><p>"We shall."</p><p>The group was prepared to enter, with each of them closet to their partner for the evening.</p><p>The inside of the palace was a pretty as he remembered. Marble white walls illuminated by the the heavenly sunlight of the mountain. People didn't pay them any mind as they walked through the doors. Soon enough Thesan came to greet them.</p><p>"Lord Tamlin, I'm so happy you've chosen to attend! It's been too long since I've last seen you."</p><p>"Indeed it has. Thanks for the invitation, Lord Thesan."</p><hr/><p>When he was certain that Tamlin wouldn't faint, Lucien and Fiore headed towards the food tables. He'd been craving Dawn fruits for a while and it seemed like he wasn't the only one.</p><p>"It's so nice to have a night where I don't have to cook! I love my job but a break is always welcome."</p><p>Lucien laughed. "I understand. Downtime is important, and for a while you did have to take care of a lot of things." He took two cups from the table and handed one to Fiore. Unlike the wine of the Spring Court, this one wasn't diluted.</p><p>"Oh dear, it seems like that was forever ago. To be honest with you I enjoyed it. It made me so happy to care for others and for my court. It just hurt that I couldn't care for Tamlin."</p><p>"I wouldn't say that. When everyone left him you stayed, even if I'm certain any other court would've taken you in. You made sure he was cared for even if there was a momentary lapse where danger was present, you helped save him too. Don't diminish your contributions because they do matter."</p><p>"Thanks Lucien. You're always so kind."</p><p>"I could say the same of you. I'm still grateful for your assistance back at the Day Court. In retrospect I might've overreacted."</p><p>"No." Fiore put his cup down. "Lucien listen to me, you don't have to be ashamed of the way you react to shocking news. I likely would've had the same reaction. No one should fault you for feeling upset. Besides, from what Ness told me, your parents understood and are willing to give you time to adjust."</p><p>"Good to know, I've been thinking about talking to them again."</p><p>"The present is as good a time as any."</p><p>Lucien saw Lord Helion and his mother walking through the door of the palace. Lucien wasn't sure if he should approach them first, especially since they were at a party.</p><p>"They want to see you. I know so, but this is your choice. I'll be with you if you need me."</p><p>"Then I suppose it's time for me to speak with my family. Let's go."</p><p>He offered Fiore his hand. The pink haired fae smiled and took it.</p><p>'It's time.'</p><hr/><p>For all the mocking the Inner Circle gave her for reading, Nesta grew to appreciate her habit even more right now. Thanks to her extensive reading on each court, she knew how to act when meeting high officials. Unfortunately they all seemed to be skilled at being venomous in a subtle way.</p><p>Tamlin's behavior during the war had been less than stellar, still she thought they were all being excessively cruel. Finally she couldn't take it when the Winter lords decided to insult him for everything that happened with Feyre.</p><p>"That is it! Did any of you icicles know what actually happened to know what happened between these two?! No, because you weren't there! As far as I know nobody here has dared ask for Tamlin's side of the story! And I'm quite sick of hearing the whole lot of you diminish a man who helped you during a war!"</p><p>"You dare speak that way to us?! Aren't you the whore sister of the Night lady?"</p><p>She could see Tamlin getting ready to throw a punch, yet she held him back. "Yes. Still, I fail to see how that relates to me telling you vile you are. Especially since your only available insult is to attack the fact that I'm a sexually active woman.</p><p>Lord Tamlin, I suggest we spend our time with our friends rather than just speak with the sibling looking couple."</p><p>It was only after they both ended up at the food table that Nesta's anger receded. "What did I just do?!"</p><p>"You cussed out the Winter Court and it was amazing!" Tamlin cheered before grabbing a cupcake.</p><p>"Tamlin! This isn't funny! We were supposed to be making allies and I just turned a court against us..."</p><p>"Good riddance then. Nesta, I care greatly for the courts approval, but I don't mind you telling people off. It's good to know your angry personality is returning. Plus Kellas' coldness was never easy to deal with."</p><p>"Thanks. I been holding some rage back for a while. It just makes me so mad they casually insult you then act like I was the bad guy for telling them to fuck off."</p><p>"Welcome to dealing with the High Lords. It's like a reunion between spoiled teens with power over countries."</p><p>"I'm starting to appreciate my antisocial personality more, if this what they're like."</p><p>He laughed. "So am I."</p><p>"Who's antisocial?" Merilion and Bella joined them at the table. From the looks of it the couple had been dancing. "I just saw the winter lady giving us the evil eye, so I figured something happened."</p><p>"Indeed, and it was magnificent." Tamlin boasted.</p><p>Nesta sunk into her chair. "Sorry I ruined the progress you said I made, Merilion."</p><p>"Ruined? Oh no sweetie, not at all. I worked with both Kellan and Vivian in the past, those two have no tact whatsoever, maybe being on the receiving end for once might do them some good.</p><p>Besides if you're telling them off it means your old self is resurfacing again."</p><p>A month ago she would've stayed quiet, but now she felt like roaring again. "I am feeling better. Perhaps not quite healed yet, but better nonetheless."</p><p>"Good. You deserve to be better. Now, I hear princess Cresseida will be playing the piano and it's time for us to dance."</p><p>Merilion hugged Bella, she smiled and hugged him too. 'We should all go dance! What do you say?'</p><p>It had been two years since she last attempted to dance and given that she stepped on Elain's toes almost ten times, Nesta had sworn off dancing. Still, when Tamlin bowed and offered his hand she couldn't help but take it. "I must warn you, I'm not a good dancer."</p><p>"Not to worry. I'll lead."</p><p>The Ballroom was spacious enough that all the couples had space to dance without much interruption.</p><p>Nesta was nervous but she trusted Tamlin enough to give him at least a dance. Cresseida waved at them from the stage, Nesta waved back, happy to see the princess was performing again. 'Maybe her betrothed will be impressed and let her keep the music.' At least that's what she hopped.</p><p>The song began and surprisingly she didn't tackle Tamlin. He was an expert dancer, and for that brief moment she could dance just as well.</p><p>"You're full of surprises. I never knew you could dance."</p><p>"I didn't have a reason to dance before, nor a partner. Now I do. Thanks for convincing me to come here. I'm enjoying myself."</p><p>"I thought you'd be mad. All the things the high fae have said, it's cruel."</p><p>"Maybe, but I'm used to cruelty and just ignored them. I've taken your approach to simply disregard words from those who don't matter.</p><p>The rest of the night however, has been quite enjoyable. I've wanted to come back to the Dawn Court for a while, and it's thanks to you that I had a reason to do so. Thanks Nesta."</p><p>"You're welcome Lord Tamlin. I'm happy to be with you here as well."</p><p>He spun her around, as the lively song turned into a slow waltz. Tamlin pulled her close, one hand around her waist the other holding onto her own. They were so close she could feel his racing heartbeat, but this time hers was racing as well.</p><p>She let her head rest upon his shoulder, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. This wasn't what she'd wanted as a human, none of it. But now, life as a fae didn't seem to bad. Not if she could spend it like this. With her friends in the newly reborn spring court, by the side of the library fire, or the precious rose garden outside. With Fiore's delicious cooking and encouraging smile, with Lucien teasing her and helping her find more topics to read about, with her pixie friends playing music or simply talking, with Merilion's wisdom and wacky personality. Most of all she pictured Tamlin, once he was just another High Lord she loathed, yet in just a month she'd grown to care for the sweet and broken man, she longed to see him happy again, she longed to spend time with him, even if it was silent.</p><p>Nesta held on a little tighter. Tamlin noticed. "Are you alright?"</p><p>She nodded. "I just want you close."</p><p>"I won't let you go."</p><p>Tamlin acted upon the request, letting Nesta hold on to him. The sassy fae had come to him a month ago yet she turned his life around with her mere presence. She was just as hurt as him, if not more, yet she persisted and was getting better. He hadn't met anyone that compared in strength of spirit, and that strong lady refused to give up on him and his desolate court. Not even when he was certain the world would forget him quickly. 'She wouldn't, she won't.' Maybe that's what he'd wanted all this time. Someone who wouldn't give up on him.</p><p>The waltz ended with a dip. Tamlin laughed when he noticed both him and Nesta were so close their noses were touching. She found it funny too, even as he pulled back up onto a hug.</p><p>"That was fun, I never thought I'd be able to have a waltz without falling." Nesta joked.</p><p>"On the contrary my lady, you were an delightful partner. Others simply didn't have the patience to enjoy your graceful nature."</p><p>"Liar." She hit him softly on the shoulder. "I could've tackled you."</p><p>"Yet you didn't. I call that progress."</p><p>"True, but you were the best teacher I've ever had. I mean it Tamlin, thanks for staying by my side."</p><p>"It's the least I could do, after all you've done for me."</p><p>They could've stayed like that all evening, standing together with their hands intertwined and their gazes locked. Sadly all good things came to an end, and when she saw the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court waling towards them, Nesta knew the dreamlike part of the evening was over.</p><hr/><p>"I love my wife so much, but she has so much energy I think one day I'll faint."</p><p>Lucien laughed. "Merilion, you know Bella only tires you out so you'll sleep better. Besides Fiore is keeping her company."</p><p>Lucien looked at the ballroom, Fiore was happily dancing with Bella, who still looked like a pixie princess. The pink haired fae also kept his pristine look through the night. 'How does he always keep on smiling?' He'd only seen Fiore sad twice, when Tamlin almost died and when he spoke of his dead lover. Otherwise the fae remained a beacon of smiles and happiness.</p><p>"I don't know how he does it either. My guess is that he's been through so much he wants to keep anyone from hurting the same way."</p><p>"How'd you-"</p><p>"I can tell you're looking at him. I saw you together taking to the Day Lord and his Lady. Both Bella and I thought you looked like a couple for a moment."</p><p>"That's...I don't think of him that way. I've never been interested in a male, like that."</p><p>"Understandable. However my point still stands. I think he has feelings for you, and that he's keeping them silent and I think that you might be curious about him as well."</p><p>"Merilion even if that's true. I can't just tell him. Fiore deserves a partner that knows what they want. I don't want say yes only for everything to feel like a failed experiment."</p><p>"You're right. You both deserve certainty and clarity, yet you won't know how truly feel unless you try, and if you leave that clear to him I think he's smart enough to understand.</p><p>Or discuss it with someone that has experience. Carina and I both knew early in our lives we liked our partners regardless of gender. Bella's never been too interested in intimacy unless she has deep feelings for her partner and as far as I know Lord Helion had been in relationship with other men. You could speak with him."</p><p>"I think that would be a little awkward." Hey had no intentions of telling his father who he intended to date, much less knowing how dramatic Helion was. "We might be on good terms now, yet that seems like too much information to disclose."</p><p>"Fair enough. Whatever you chose to is solely your own decision. I'm just here to recommend you some alternatives."</p><p>"And I greatly appreciate it, Merilion. It's just, I also have feelings for my mate. We're not very close and I doubt she feels the same but it would be unfair of me to pursue Fiore if I still wanted Elain."</p><p>Merilion nodded. "Then, you should speak with her. If she thinks of you that way, or if she would come to do so in the future. That way, you'll be more certain when making a decision."</p><p>Bella and Fiore stepped out of the dancefloor and joined them at the food tables. 'I'm beat, Fiore is a great dancer.' Bella signed.</p><p>"Aww thanks sweetie, but I can't take all the credit, you're a magnificent partner as well." Fiore turned to Lucien. "I think the members of the Night Court have arrived. Don't you want to go see Elain?"</p><p>"I should at least greet her, it's been months since we last spoke."</p><p>"Last I saw she was dancing with Morrigan. I'll help you find her."</p><p>Before Lucien could protest, Fiore held onto his hand and headed with him towards the dancing couples. He could see Merilion and Bella waving them goodbye in the distance. 'Those two...'</p><p>"I think I can see he-" Fiore abruptly stopped talking and froze in place.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"We should come back later." He was beginning to walk way but Lucien stopped him.</p><p>"What did you see?"</p><p>Fiore turned away as he pointed. It was Elain, she was dressed in a pretty pink gown and dancing with someone. Lucien had anticipated it, yet it still hurt to see. Elain was happily dancing with Azriel, not noticing anything or anyone else.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I- I thought she'd be alone."</p><p>"Don't apologize. It's fine."</p><p>"Lucien.-"</p><p>"I said it's fine!" He immediately felt guilty seeing Fiore recoil at his shouting. "I'm sorry. I'm going to take a breather."</p><hr/><p>"I knew you were vile, but this is more than I expected." Rhysand's voice used to scare her, now all it did was make her roll her eyes.</p><p>"I care not for what you and your clique find vile. You kicked me out, so I moved away. That's only logical."</p><p>"You didn't have to leave for our enemy court!"</p><p>"Now that's a little extreme, Feyre. I thought we weren't at war anymore." Tamlin told her.</p><p>"You be quiet! I'm not letting you hurt my sister."</p><p>She had to laugh, even if Nesta wanted to keep from it the laughter escaped her. "You say the stupidest things Feyre. First of all, Tamlin has been not only a great host but a caring friend to me. Second, he's not the one who hurt me, you are. And Finally you and I are no longer sisters. Not after you made me chose between a war camp or being left without a home."</p><p>They seemed taken aback by her response, Feyre especially. She didn't care, at long last they were quiet.</p><p>"I was trying to help you."</p><p>"Help me? How exactly were you helping Feyre?! How did you think going to a war camp would help get me better?! Even worst you were going to ship me off with a man who I'm certain would've done something to me within the first week!"</p><p>"Please, Cassian wouldn't have bothered try anything with a shrew like you."</p><p>Again she felt Tamlin, tense and ready to fight. Nesta held onto his arm, shaking her head.</p><p>"Regardless, I fail to see how going to a war camp would've helped my mental state. I'm actually receiving real help now, and it just made me realize how little I mattered to anyone in your Court."</p><p>"You can't be serious. Need I remind you Tamlin's the reason you and Elain were turned!"</p><p>"Hmm actually no, because the one who told Hybern who and where we were was the priestess you told everything to without a second thought. So that also falls on you Feyre, stop deflecting."</p><p>"I thought you'd reach your peak of idiocy when you refused your sister's help, but this takes the cake." Cassian always looked out of place in elegant clothes. Mor was standing beside him, in a red dress. 'Still lying I see...'</p><p>"Call me whatever you like, I'm none of your concern anymore. My home is the Spring Court and my Lord is Tamlin. That's all you need to know."</p><p>She was going to walk away until they all tried to break her down one last time. "You're just being used as my replacement."</p><p>Nesta hadn't expected such venom from Feyre. Even at their worst her sister hadn't used her insecurities in such a way.</p><p>This time Tamlin didn't hold back, she could see his emerald eyes turn shinning gold for a moment. "I'm afraid I'll have to correct you there, High lady Feyre. For it is you who doesn't compare to Nesta. What you destroyed she rebuilt and what you merely cry about she's fixed. So please take yourself down from that pedestal nobody has placed you in. She's not your replacement, for she's done more in a month for my people and my court than you ever did in the time you spent there. Don't try to compare yourself to her, it would be a losing game."</p><p>After he spoke the atmosphere went silent. Tamlin simply offered her his arm. Nesta took it, holding back the happy tears that threatened to escape her.</p><p>"I think we've had enough drama for one night.  Should we get the others and go home?"</p><p>"Yes. I'd like that...Thanks Tamlin. You do have a way with words."</p><p>"I meant every single one of them too. Don't forget it."</p><hr/><p>Tamlin had given them the instructions to leave and Fiore quickly went to look for the others. Bella was still enjoying the sweets, while Merilion spoke to the Lord of the Autumn Court.</p><p>'Now all that's left it's to find Lucien.'</p><p>Fiore bit his lip. He knew all too well what his friend was going through. Even if he fancied the high fae, he would've preferred seeing him happy with his mate, rather than suffering alone.</p><p>"Hey cutie! Tamlin told me to help you look for Lucien."</p><p>"Oh Ness, thank the cauldron you're here. Its not just that I can't find him, but rather the way he'll be once we do."</p><p>"What do you mean? Did something happen?"</p><p>He told her everything. Nesta looked both heartbroken and enraged. "I thought Elain would have a little more tact in that regard. She was the emphatic one out of the three of us. I'll search the halls, you look for Lucien outside."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>He had never told anyone about his predictions, but Fiore could sense something bad would happen and he feared greatly that it would relate to Lucien's broken heart.</p><hr/><p>Before leaving Tamlin thought it would be fair to say goodbye to Thesan. He at least hadn't been disrespectful towards him and while they were no longer close friends as they were in infancy, he still respected the Dawn Lord.</p><p>"Scurrying away again?"</p><p>"Rhysand I have nothing to say to you or your lap dog. So kindly fuck off." He really didn't feel like dealing with the Night Lord at the moment.</p><p>Cassian and Rhysand both walked towards him. "Too bad because we still have to speak with you. I don't take kindly to people who insult my wife."</p><p>He rolled his eyes, was that mean to bother him? He didn't care who Feyre was with anymore. "Well I don't take kindly to women who decided to plunge my court into civil war for my own mistakes. Tell your lady to learn some restraint and I'll keep my mouth shut."</p><p>"We know what you're playing at. You want to take Nesta away just to hurt my wife. To hurt us."</p><p>He laughed. "I didn't take anyone away. Nesta came to the Spring Could out of her own free will, and chose to stay with us. You're the ones who wouldn't help her and then banished her."</p><p>"We were helping her, she would've been an Illiryan general had you not kept her in your jungle of a court."</p><p>"Cassian are you always this moronic or do I just have the displeasure of being on the receiving end of your idiocy?</p><p>Illiryans torture women for fun, neither of you has done a thing to change that because you're too cowardly to face off a chunk of unruly court members and because you're equally as explorative. How does sending a traumatized war victim into a war zone help? Because even I in my not so well read state can tell that's is a fully illogical idea.</p><p>I took Nesta in because she needed me to. And if she ever chooses to leave it'll be out of her own accord. Not because you think of yourself as the next Amarantha-like tyrant."</p><p>Rhysand grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to a wall. "You think you're such a saint? Have you forgotten the shit you put your court through? The curse, the war, the way you let Feyre waste away, the mistreatment towards Lucien. All of that still happened and you keep ignoring it.</p><p>You might be looking like a high Lord now but I know you're nothing but a wolf waiting to devour everything in your path! First it was Feyre then your court and then Lucien, it's only a matter of time before you sink your teeth into Nesta! Before you turn into your father! And once you do she'll leave and you'll be stuck in that empty castle again like you deserve!"</p><p>"Rhysand! Enough!"</p><p>Thesan and his fiancée, Anagan, both arrived at the corridor and quickly separated them. "Cease this behavior or I will personally ban you from court! High lords don't act in such lowly manner, and I won't tolerate this from any of them, especially you!"</p><p>The rest was a blur but he still remembered seeing them leave.</p><p>"Tamlin are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Thanks for that. You know how it is with Rhysand."</p><p>"Yes, maybe I shouldn't have sent an invitation to him if I had known he'd still act this way. I thought it was over after the war."</p><p>"It's never over with him. Sorry for the trouble. I was about to leave and just wanted to thank you both for inviting me, it's been a while since I visited the Dawn Court and I know my friends all have been enjoying the evening."</p><p>"You don't have to thank us. We were actually happy you came speak to us. Tarquin recommended you as a violinist to play at the upcoming wedding."</p><p>"Tarquin? I didn't think he'd remember..."</p><p>The day the Summer Lord and his cousin came to trade, they all spent some time together bonding over their love of music, still he thought the young Lord wouldn't pay too much mind to said memory.</p><p>For a moment he lost his balance. Anagan quickly held him up. "Lord Tamlin, I think you should lied down for a moment, I'll reunite your party and tell them you're not feeling well."</p><p>"Anagan, it's okay, I can handle this until I get back home."</p><p>"I'm afraid that's not true Tam and we both know it. I'll tell my mother to make some ointment for your wound. Anagan dear, please see to it that Tamlin takes it easy."</p><p>Thesan walked away as Anagan led him to one of the guest rooms. The dark skinned fae made sure he was laying on the bed before taking his leave. "Rest for a while, Lord Tamlin. Thesan will be here shortly."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>He heard the door close as he shut his eyes. The evening had been perfect until Rhysand and his circle arrived. He was so sick of them all, Rhysand especially. Yet he couldn't help but replay the conversation over and over in his head.</p><p>'You're going to turn into your father'</p><p>Those words stung so much it physically made him sick. His friends had all told him it wasn't true. That they loved him and knew he was better. Still Tamlin wasn't sure. He had already messed up so many times. With Amarantha's curse, with Feyre, with Lucien with his old Court. Who was to say he wouldn't hurt Lucien again? That he wouldn't finally do something that even Fiore would abandon him for. That he wouldn't break Nesta like the Night Court did.</p><p>His head began to ache, and he knew he was crying. 'Always so weak.' His father's old insults came to mind, and the ache of it afterwards. That bastard was right, he was weak. He was weak enough time tell him about Rhysand's family, he was weak enough to let his mother get killed, to let his court be cursed, to let them all leave him, to let his own bride leave him for his sworn enemy... 'It was my fault, I made her hate me, I made her leave. In time they'll all leave.'</p><p>He couldn't go back to the dark empty castle, he would rather face death than go back.</p><p>Upon opening his eyes he saw the bouquet of Belladonna flowers on the nightstand. It wouldn't take long to turn them into liquid and going to sleep. Yes, this time seemed adequate. The court was in good hands and blooming beautifully. He could go, there'd be no more sorrow once he left, and no more mistakes. 'You all will be fine, once I'm no longer here. No one will hurt you.'</p><p>The last thing he remembered before drinking the black liquid was Nesta's smile.</p><p>'Thanks for staying by my side...' her voice was all he thought about as darkness took over</p><hr/><p>"I have half a mind to scream at him yet that would solve nothing. Thanks for informing me, Lord Anagan." After being told of what Rhysand and Cassian did, Nesta went back to look after Tamlin.</p><p>"You're welcome milady. Here, I believe he's fallen asleep already."</p><p>Nesta walked into the room to find Tamlin sleeping for a moment it all seemed fine, until she noticed a dark black tinge on his lips. "Tamlin?"</p><p>Anagan also seemed concerned, he spotted the empty jar beside the bed and almost screamed. "That jar was filled with Belladonna flowers...He drank poison."</p><p>No, No, No! Nesta wanted to scream yet no sounds would leave her. "Get Merilion and Bella, they'll know what to do!"</p><p>She held onto Tamlin's hand, his pulse was weak and there wasn't any heartbeat she could feel. "Tamlin! Don't you dare! You said you wouldn't leave! You said you'd get better! Why?! Why would you do this again?" She cried. Then it hit her. 'Rhysand. It's because of Rhysand and Cassian...Those two!'</p><p>The first time she'd saved him, Rhysand had been on the Spring Court before his suicide attempt, now he had attacked him again and succeeded.</p><p>Merilion and Bella rushed into the room without a second thought. Bella carried a bowl while Nesta could see Merilion's canine teeth grow long and sharp. "Look away if you must, this won't be pretty."</p><p>They sank their teeth into Tamlin's arm and began drinking. Every once in a while Merilion would spit out blood into the bowl Bella had brought. The blood was thinner than it should be, and black in color. "There, I sucked out all the poison. He still had enough blood to keep him alive. Thesan's mother is already making a healing potion, I'll inject it to him and he'll be as good as new tomorrow."</p><p>Nesta took a breath. She felt a little at ease now, her worry subsided to be replaced with a different emotion, boiling rage.</p><p>"I'm going to go kill a bat."She told them before leaving the room.</p><hr/><p>"I knew I'd find you here. Gardens seem to be your spot of choice." Fiore sat beside Lucien, he'd been waiting in a bench in the middle of the lavender garden.</p><p>"This and the Spring Court were my sanctuaries as a child. They're comforting.</p><p>Listen Fiore, I'm really sorry I yelled at you."</p><p>"Eh? I'd already forgotten. You were mad, it wasn't your fault."</p><p>"I still wanted to apologize. You've been very kind to me lately and I feel like I've taken said kindness for granted."</p><p>"You haven't. I mean, you came here with me as my date. No one had done something like that for me before. Means a lot to have such a loyal friend. You're a treasure Lucien and I really pity those who don't see it."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Fiore Saw Nesta sprinting outside, she was running towards the Night Court group, with murderous intent in her eyes.</p><p>'Oh no'</p><p>"We have to stop her."</p><hr/><p>It wasn't until Cassian turned around that Nesta punched him as hard as her fist would let her. There was already blood on her hand. She didn't stop then, and pushed the Illiryan male down as she kept on punching.</p><p>"You damn bat! You just couldn't leave him alone, could you?! You can't be happy unless you're killing!"</p><p>Morrigan was trying to get her off of him but a hard headbutt was enough to dissuade her, she felt the blonde fae's nose break on impact. It was only when Nesta saw Rhysand that she let go of Cassian and lounged towards him, she only had time to kick him between the legs and scratch his face until Fiore pulled her way.</p><p>"Nesta what the fuck are you doing?!".</p><p>"They did it Fiore! They made Tamlin relapse!"</p><p>"What?!" Lucien's tan skin turned pale upon hearing that. "Is he okay?!"</p><p>"Barely, if Merilion hadn't taken the poison out he'd be dead! All thanks to this son of a bitch and his lackey!" While she fought to lounge back at the Night Lord, Fiore's strength was hard to beat.</p><p>"It's hardly our fault that Tamlin is such a weakling."</p><p>She wanted to spit, but what came out wasn't drool, rather it was a green colored fire that almost took all the Night Court members out.</p><p>"You just can't be happy unless every single person that once inconvenienced you is dead! So much talk of being the better man when you're nothing but a vile idiot with a god complex! Get it through your thick skull Rhysand, I absolutely despite you, so does Tamlin and we don't give a shit what you think of us. And that kills you doesn't it? That for once somebody isn't kneeling at your throne?! You're a worthless warlord and shit excuse for a Lord, and if you ever so much as look at my Tamlin again I will snuff out every star in your court before plucking out your eyes and forcing you to swallow them!"</p><p>Feyre soon arrived at the scene with Elain and Azriel all of them looking both disgusted and confused by her words. She couldn't care less, any hurt or love she might've felt for these people was gone. All of them were gone.</p><p>Fiore whispered a 'sorry' in her ear before pressing down at the pressure point of her neck and knocking her out.</p><p>Bella came down running. He handed Nesta off to her. "Take her to her room, make sure to fly so the guests don't see you."</p><p>Lucien was still frozen by what had happened. He only came to when he heard Elain addressing him. "How could you let this happen?! How could you let Tamlin turn my sister into a monster?!"</p><p>He didn't respond, likely out of disbelief. She was accusing him of causing this?! Where was she when they threw Nesta out of the Night court?</p><p>"The day we arrived at Rosehall I tried to speak with you through the mating bond. All I've received so far is silence. And to be clear Tamlin had done nothing but actually help your sister. Otherwise she wouldn't have come here enraged after he was wounded! Neither of them are monsters."</p><p>"Then how can you explain what she just did?! We're her family!".</p><p>"No you're not." Fiore spoke in a tone that almost made Lucien back away from him. "We're Nesta's family now. You all kicked her out and made her feel worthless. You've lost the right to call yourselves her family when she stepped on the ship to the Spring Court."</p><p>"She wasn't talking to you." Azriel yelled at Fiore.</p><p>Lucien pulled him behind him protectively. "Watch your tone around him."</p><p>"Seems like all that time with spent with Jurian left you taking on the same tastes. Couldn't find a girl better than the one you lost huh."</p><p>Before he could respond, Fiore kicked Azriel in the face. He hadn't even moved from his spot, simply raised his leg. "Insult him again and I'll leave you without descendants!"</p><p>"It's okay. I think they've all descended into petty insults as of now." He told him.</p><p>"You want to know why couldn't speak to me through the bond? Because I had it erased. After the war I used the cauldron to erase the bond because you just wouldn't leave me alone! I wanted silence and now I have it. There's your answer."</p><p>He should've known. Try as he might, he never received an answer through the bond. He should've known it was dead. Jurian had told him as much yet he still held onto hope.</p><p>Lucien chuckled. "You know before I left the Spring Court with Feyre I told her I needed to know if you were worth fighting for. Now I've got my answer.</p><p>You didn't owe me anything Elain, but I would've appreciate some honesty at least. Don't concern yourself with me anymore. I won't set foot in the Night Court again. Neither will any other member of the Spring Court. You have my word as diplomat."</p><p>He walked away, soon he noticed Fiore wasn't by his side, but rather still speaking to Elain, then he left.</p><p>"Sorry. I just had to tell her off."</p><p>"I care not what you do in regards to her anymore."</p><p>"Still, I thought she should know that she gave up the best Lord that anyone could be bonded to."</p><p>Lucien shook his head. "You praise me too much Fiore. I'm not worth that honor. If anything, that would be an honor more befitting of you."</p><p>Fiore turned red yet again, trying to hide the blush with his hands. "How come you always win at this?"</p><p>"I'm competitive. Let's check on Tamlin and Nesta before we leave. I don't want to stay in the same vicinity as the Night Could any longer."</p><hr/><p>She felt Bella tucking her in the bead beside Tamlin and flying out the window with Merilion. They were likely heading home. Once she was left alone with him in the room, Nesta lit a candle and examined the High Lord. His usual skin tone had returned, his lips were back to normal and she could feel his heart if she rested her head upon his chest. "He's fine. He'll wake up tomorrow..."</p><p>The scare had made realize many things. That they weren't ready to face the other courts just yet. No doubt words still affected Tamlin deeply.</p><p>That she'd be dragging him to therapy as well, he needed to get better, and this was he first step towards that.</p><p>That she was officially done with the Night Court. Not a single one of them deserved any forgiveness or love from her. They almost took away her dearest friend.</p><p>Finally and most surprising of all, Nesta realized she had feelings for Tamlin. Seeing him poisoned and wounded on that bed drove her mad. She'd kill anyone who dare put him through that again, and if he was to perish she felt ready to follow him into the darkness by her own hand.</p><p>After twice already falling for men that hadn't been worth it, she was scared the emotion would be gone for good. Yet she knew now that it wasn't true. That she was again in love and that unlike those two, Tamlin wouldn't break her heart.</p><p>"Sleep well, my high Lord. I won't leave your side." she told him as she closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter VI</b>
</p><p>Fiore has grown used to the silent castle. In the time he spent as the lone servant of Rosehall, he'd befriended the sound of wind and the rustle of the outside trees.</p><p>Thesan had told them that Tamlin would have to remain in bed rest at least until tomorrow, and they all knew Nesta would stay with him. Bella and Merilion went back to the village without another word, yet he could tell they were worried sick.</p><p>Lucien was also devastated, Fiore could tell the redhead likely wouldn't sleep tonight.</p><p>"Fiore."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can we just talk for a while. I'm not in the headspace for sleep."</p><p>"Sure. Let me get us something to drink."</p><p>He went back to his room to retrieve a bottle, then went directly to Lucien's room. Fiore expected the son of a high lord to decorate everything extravagantly, but Lucien did the contrary. His room was painted gold, with a cream curtain on the window and a big bed with white satin sheets. Other lords would say it lacked décor but he knew Lucien wasn't that type of man. Maybe that's why he liked him. He wasn't like the other high Fae he knew.</p><p>"I brought something to help calm you down. Nesta and Tamlin may need to keep away from booze for a while, but we don't."</p><p>"You managed to keep wine hidden from Tamlin? I'm impressed."</p><p>"Lord Tamlin is like a puppy. If you confuse his sense of smell he won't find what he's looking for. I just hid the bottles in a drawer full of hyacinth flowers."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind. Although I'm not sure if there'll be any need to trick him anymore. After what happened tonight I'm worried Tamlin will go back to square one."</p><p>He had the same fear. To see their Lord go back to life as a shut in with no desire to care for the court. It was terrifying. 'No, don't think like this. You're not the only one by his side now. Nesta and Lucien are here, and the court has flourished once again.'</p><p>"He won't. I believe in his strength as I believe in ours. We won't let him slip away again. I know so."</p><p>Lucien smiled. "I wish I could be as optimistic as you. Tonight's been a disaster save for the talk with my parents. Well, that and being able to take you to the ball."</p><p>Fiore blushed. "I- I didn't think you'd be this pleased to have me as your date."</p><p>"Why shouldn't I be? You're great company Fiore."</p><p>He was too flustered to respond. Fiore thanked him and served them both a cup of wine.</p><p>"Sorry if I'm overwhelming you."</p><p>"No no, it's not that. I'm just not used to being complimented. I mean, Lord Tamlin's been nothing but kind to me, but no one's treated me the way you have. I think I'm growing too accustomed to your sweetness."</p><p>"I didn't think it would mean so much to you, but now I'll be sure to keep on being 'sweet'."</p><p>Lucien's cheeky smile was his undoing. Fiore buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Just drink and be quiet, you teasing fox!"</p><p>"Alright I'll leave you be, I'm sorry. I just like seeing you blush. Makes you look cute."</p><p>They drank the wine bit by bit. Fiore slowly calmed down, yet noticed Lucien was lost in thought.</p><p>"Lucien?"</p><p>"Hmm? Sorry did you say something?"</p><p>"No, I just thought you looked a little out of it."</p><p>"I'm just upset. I've wasted so much time thinking about someone who was nothing but a ghost. Jurian and Vassa both told me so, and yet I didn't listen. I'm such a fool."</p><p>Fiore wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or his own feelings, still, he felt bold. He took Lucien's hand and locked eyes with him.</p><p>"You're not a fool for being in love, nor should you be the one grieving in this scenario. You're the one who tried to reach out and be a loving mate, if your lady didn't reciprocate that's her business. You deserve to be happy."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"I just got a great idea to help cheer you up! Tell me about your travels with her majesty and general Jurian!"</p><p>"You want to hear about the human world?"</p><p>"Of course! Humans are amazing! They build and create so much without any magic, they're sentimental and silly and kind. Their world is so different with so many places and costumes. I've always wondered what it would be like to go there."</p><p>"Well then, I shall bring you along with us on our next trip."</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"Yes, I promise. For now, however, I'll tell you about our adventures."</p><p>"Please do, I want all the details."</p>
<hr/><p>The room was pitch black when he awoke. For a moment Tamlin thought he was in hell, until he heard Nesta breathing. She was cuddling him, her head was on chest and from the stains in his tunic he could tell she had cried over him.</p><p>'Just what have I done?'</p><p>'Gave us all quite a scare, old friend.'</p><p>Tamlin almost jumped upon hearing Thesan's voice in his mind. The Dawn Lord had the ability to project into other minds, it had been a while since he was at the receiving end of that power.</p><p>'Thesan, just what happened?'</p><p>'You drank Belladonna poison. Anagan and Nesta found you and called on Merilion to extract the poison. After he succeeded Nesta got into a fight with Night Court. The rest of your Court had to subdue her and leave her here with you before going back to Rosehall.'</p><p>'What?! Did they do anything to her?!'</p><p>'Not as far as I've been told. Bella arrived later but she told me Nesta lounged at Cassian and Rhysand. Fiore and Azriel got into a scuffle too but that didn't last and Lucien's mate seems to have rejected him. That led to further animosity.'</p><p>Again his friends had saved him, and this time it was likely to cause more conflict with the Night Court.</p><p>'Tamlin, you're not doing them any favors by trying to die.'</p><p>'Doesn't seem like I'm doing them any favors by staying alive either. They'd be better off without me.'</p><p>'What about the court?! What about your legacy?!'</p><p>He scoffed. 'What legacy? I'm the son of the idiot who allied with himself with Amarantha, I let my court be cursed and shattered and then ruined my own plans by joining Hybern.</p><p>I'm no leader Thesan. Nesta should be the one taking over the court. It's thanks to her that it even flourished again.'</p><p>'I doubt your lady wants that position in her state. More so that she'd be happier without you. Tamlin, she became a mess the second she knew what you did. Don't hurt her any further by damaging yourself.'</p><p>He looked down at Nesta, who was deep in slumber. Her hair was messy and her mouth slightly parted as she nuzzled closer to him. He couldn't resist giving her a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>'I'm terrified I'll fail her too. I've failed all of you.'</p><p>There was a short silence before Thesan responded. 'Tamlin, I cannot speak for the others, but as for me I can say you've never failed me. Sure, when the war happened I was angry with you. The strategy you chose wasn't something I was thrilled about, nor your behavior regarding Feyre or Rhysand. But even after all that, I still thought of you as my friend.</p><p>Perhaps it wasn't clear because I didn't reach out, and for that I am so very sorry. You and I were friends as children, and I've always considered you my brother. After all that we've been through and all you suffered it was my duty to be your side. Yet I wasn't, I left you alone with the burden and I deeply regret it.'</p><p>'It wasn't your duty to look after me. I placed those burdens on myself. I was the one who pushed everyone away.'</p><p>'It doesn't matter what you did, because I should've been there for you regardless. I won't make the same mistake again. From now on I'll be here at your service, so will Anagan and so will my mother. We all care greatly for you Tamlin and it's time we showed it.'</p><p>'Thanks buddy. I've missed having you around.'</p><p>'As have I.'</p><p>'Hey Thesan, shouldn't you be sleeping?'</p><p>'Yes but I'm afraid Anagan is snoring again and that poses a predicament. Besides I felt you awake and thought it would be wise to speak with you as soon as possible. Even if it's just mind to mind.'</p><p>'That makes sense. There's a solution to that problem however.'</p><p>'What might that be?'</p><p>'Wake Anagan up, and then tire him out. You'll both be so sleepy there won't be any snoring.'</p><p>'Tamlin! You're absolutely incorrigible!'</p><p>He silently chuckled to himself. "You want to sleep dont'cha? Just take my advice and it'll be done.'</p><p>'I should be angry but it's good to see your crude humor hasn't faded. You better get a good rest now. We can talk more tomorrow in person. I'll send someone to fetch you.'</p><p>'Alright then. Thanks Thesan, I missed you a lot too. It's good to know I still have you to count on.'</p><p>With that he slowly felt himself falling asleep. Tomorrow he could go back home with his friends, but not before speaking to his old allies and begging for Nesta's forgiveness.</p><p>'I don't deserve the tears you cry for me. But thank you.'</p>
<hr/><p>"We better get our affairs in order soon, because I can't wait to go with you to the human world!"</p><p>Lucien chuckled. Fiore looked like an ecstatic child at the prospect of visiting the human world. It was cute to see.</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it as well. For now I think it's best we sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."</p><p>"You're right. I'm still buzzing from all the wine, maybe I should go back to my room."</p><p>Fiore tried to stand but he quickly fell backward. "I think I've drank a bit too much."</p><p>Lucien quickly helped Fiore back down, but he too was tipsy and they both fell back on the bed.</p><p>"Sorry about that."</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>Their gazes met and Fiore's heart still ached whenever he saw sadness in Lucien's golden stare.</p><p>"Why do you grieve, when she's the one that's lost such a treasure?"</p><p>He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the growing temperature of the room, but Fiore felt bold.</p><p>He gently pressed his lips against Lucien's, to his surprise the other male didn't push him away, rather he kissed him back.</p><p>Lucien didn't know why he'd given in so quickly. He wasn't interested in males, at least he didn't think he was. Yet when Fiore kissed him he couldn't resist. Maybe the others were right, he was indeed attracted to Fiore.</p><p>As soon as their lips parted, he saw fear in Fiore's eyes. The smaller Fae turned away, whispering an 'I'm sorry.'</p><p>"Don't. Don't apologize for this. I should be the one begging for forgiveness. You deserve someone who's certain of their feelings, who can love you like you deserve. I can't promise you forever, Fiore."</p><p>He felt Fiore's soft hands hold his face, he was smiling sweetly but Lucien could tell he was also hurting.</p><p>"Then don't promise me forever, just let me have tonight. I can't bear to see you suffer anymore, Lucien. Please, let me heal you in the only way I can."</p><p>He should've refused, he should've resisted, yet every part of his body was aching for comfort, and here was his darling Fiore offering him just that. 'Maybe the wine has made me reckless.' He pulled Fiore close into another deep kiss. The last had been soft, almost shy. This one was desperate.</p><p>The room quickly grew hot, the only sounds that could be heard were their soft moans and their kisses.</p><p>Lucien pinned Fiore down onto the pillows, the pink haired seemed to enjoy the rough treatment, smiling seductively at Lucien.</p><p>He returned the gesture, as they began to undress each other. Lucien was certain that if he didn't control himself he would've torn off all of Fiore's clothes. He licked his lips as he saw the porcelain skin and slight blush of his partner.</p><p>"I wonder how pretty you'd look with bitemarks all over that creamy skin."</p><p>Fiore's eyes had a hungry look to them. "Why don't you find out?"</p><p>Lucien obliged him, covering his neck, chest and waist with bitemarks and kisses.</p><p>Whenever he heard the soft sighs and moans that escaped Fiore's lips. Lucien relished in the sounds, happy that he was making his partner feel good.</p><p>Fiore thought his heartbeat night drown him whenever Lucien's lips traveled down his skin. He felt Lucien take his hand, a innocuous yet sweet gesture.</p><p>"Let me touch you too." He pleaded. Lucien obliged him. Pulling him up the two were now sitting on the bed. The slight height difference forced him to look up at Lucien's golden gaze. It was both loving and fiery.</p><p>"Do as you like, darling." Lucien's voice had always been deep, but in the throes of pleasure it sounded slightly raspier. Fiore couldn't resist it. He savored every inch of Lucien's body, as he longed to do for a while now.</p><p>"Ah! You really are enjoying this, aren't you?"</p><p>Fiore chuckled, facing Lucien once again. "Of course. I've been wanting to do this since I first laid eyes on you."</p><p>The confession made his heart race. It had been too long since he was coveted in such a way. Lucien gave Fiore another needy kiss. "You're so precious Fiore. No one else has made me feel so adored." He ran his hands through Fiore's soft pink locks. "I'm going to worship you just as ardently."</p><p>Again, he let Lucien take over. Fiore couldn't remember when was the last time he'd been touched like this. Lucien's hands were rough but the way he touched was gentle, almost delicate. Still, his passion was intoxicating,</p><p>After every piece of clothing had been discarded they both settled into position. Lucien tried to be as gentle as possible, still he felt Fiore tense as soon as he entered him.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes. It's been a while, I guess my body's forgotten what it feels like."</p><p>"Then allow me to remind you."</p><p>Fiore couldn't hold back his voice as Lucien kissed his neck and continued to thrust into him. His nails scratched down Lucien's back, leaving red markings on his dark skin.</p><p>Lucien hissed, strangely enough, he enjoyed the sting of those scars. Once Fiore accustomed to his pace, he also began to deliver kisses to Lucien's neck and lips. He felt an inescapable heat slowly taking over him. Every time he groaned or moaned he could feel Fiore chuckling on his skin, pleased by the reactions.</p><p>"Your voice is hypnotic, I wish I would find a way to embed it into my mind." Fiore whispered against his ear before biting it.</p><p>Lucien smiled. "Such a loving declaration shouldn't be uttered brazenly. I already know of your devotion darling, your body is aching to show me." He intensified his movements and caresses, Fiore was moaning mess under him, desperate to hold on to him. "You look gorgeous like this, messy hair, smudged make up, covered in marks, it makes me want to devour you."</p><p>"Devour me then."</p><p>Their frenzy intensified yet again. skin against skin, a dance of tongues, and various moans later, Fiore could feel himself nearing climax.</p><p>"Lucien!"</p><p>"I know, me too. Hold on to me."</p><p>Fiore obeyed. His arms were around his neck and his legs around his waist.</p><p>Lucien gripped the sheets as he came, his voice was hoarse from all the moaning, and he was certain Fiore felt the same way. The pink haired Fae had climaxed as well, he was a panting mess under him, still he smiled.</p><p>Lucien felt tempted to steal another kiss, Fiore happily obliged him. He looked so different from his usual self, so unkempt yet still beautiful. Once he noticed Lucien staring, Fiore covered his face. "Don't look at me like that, I'm such a mess." He managed to say in between breaths.</p><p>"Oh darling, you're beautiful either way, yet I do prefer this slightly chaotic look of yours. It gets me going."</p><p>"Goodness, so quickly? Not that I'm complaining, you're a delightful lover."</p><p>"I'm flattered, I thought you'd complaining about how filthy we've been."</p><p>"This type of filth I can enjoy. Especially since the night isn't over yet."</p><p>He was right, they still had a few hours before the sun rose. Lucien didn't intend on wasting them.</p>
<hr/><p>Nesta shifted awake in an unfamiliar room, the sky outside looked like dawn, yet the clock on the wall read 10 A.M.</p><p>'That's right, we were at the Dawn Court...' The events of last night came back to her in a flash. Nesta quickly stood up from the bed. Tamlin had returned to the room with a folded dress. "Good morning Nesta! I asked Thesan's mom to lend me a dress for you. Hope you don't mind."</p><p>How?! How could he be so calm as if nothing had happened to him?! As if Nesta hadn't seen the life almost leave him.</p><p>She didn't say anything and just hugged him. "Nesta?"</p><p>"I thought you were gone. That you wouldn't wake up..."</p><p>His arms wrapped around her tightly. "I am sorry. Truly I am, I've worried you and so many others in vain. But I promise you I shall get better for your sake."</p><p>"Tamlin it can't be for my sake! Or for anyone else's sake! You need to get better for yourself!</p><p>I'm not going to rest until you're healthy again, and that's why I'm dragging you to therapy with me. You may be my High Lord but you're also my friend and that means though love! Understood?"</p><p>He looked surprised but then smiled. "Yes, ma'am. I'll do exactly as you ask."</p><p>Nesta felt drowsy as Tamlin ran his fingers through her hair. They stood there for a minute, simply enjoying the hug. Eventually Tamlin let her go.</p><p>"Let's get something to eat before we leave. I know that punching idiotic Night Court members can make one hungry."</p><p>Nesta blushed. "You know?"</p><p>"Yes. I was told. How did you get them to back off? Rhysand and Cassian aren't known for avoiding fights."</p><p>"I'm not sure. There was some yelling, and I breathed out a strange green fire."</p><p>Tamlin's face went pale. "Green fire? That might be a problem."</p><p>"Is it dangerous?"</p><p>"Not exactly. Greenfyre is a power that comes from my court. It is very rare and precious, for the fire is specifically made to properly produce a hearth for harvest.</p><p>The problem lies in it's rarity. As far as I know there's no other Fae alive that can teach you how to properly use it. If you were to burn yourself, or someone else with it, it could be fatal."</p><p>"I'd have to train?" She didn't want to. The gods knew how much she didn't want to train again. After the war, Nesta had kept away from weaponry and any sort of training.</p><p>Tamlin placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this, I'm merely concern for your safety, Nesta. This power isn't easy to control, even experienced users have had mishaps with it.</p><p>My mother had it, and almost burned my father with it once. Honestly I wouldn't have minded that outcome, yet I noticed he was horrified. That man didn't many fears, it seems like greenfyre was one of them."</p><p>If somebody as vile and powerful as Tamlin's father feared the fire, it must've been really strong. She could remember seeing Rhysand scared when she attacked. 'He knows of it already. It's not like I can keep it a secret. And if I hurt someone with it...' Her decision was made.</p><p>"Very well, I shall train to keep it under control. But you'll have to be well behaved during therapy. We're both going to heal. Together."</p><p>"It's a deal."</p>
<hr/><p>The sunlight coming through the windows made Lucien shift awake, as soon as he sat up in the bed he felt as light sting on his back, he also noticed there was someone sleeping beside him.</p><p>'Fiore?' Last night's events came back to him, and he wasn't sure how to feel.</p><p>It had been ages since he had such a good night's sleep, and even longer since he was so pleasured by a partner. There was still a slight ache in his heart from yesterday's events, but it had been mitigated by the heated night he spent with Fiore.</p><p>The pink haired Fae sleep soundly beside him, the sun rays coming through the window drew gold across Fiore's porcelain skin. His smile was ever present even as he slept, and his hair which was always so we'll brushed was now messy and covering his face.</p><p>Lucien gazed at him lovingly. "How did you ensnare me like this?" He whispered as he gently moved the pink locks from Fiore's face.</p><p>Despite their blissful time together, Lucien wasn't certain that what he felt for Fiore was love. He was obviously attracted to him but knew that wasn't enough to build a relationship on. Especially after the disaster that was his mating bond.</p><p>Fiore deserved a mate that adored him, that could fulfil all of his needs and desires, that was certain of what he felt. Lucien was not that man, as soon as Fiore woke up he would let it be known. 'I cannot hurt him, and I can't let him hurt me.'</p><p>"Good morning handsome."</p><p>A pair of playful amethyst eyes brought him back to reality. Fiore drowsily greeted him before stretching. As he got up the sheet no longer covered his body, and Lucien could see all the marks he had left on Fiore's body.</p><p>"Hmm? Is something wrong Lucien? Do you feel better about yesterday?"</p><p>"Yes, much better actually. And I have you to thank for that."</p><p>Fiore immediately smiled. It was his usual bright smile that could make anyone's day get better. "That's good to hear! Do you want me to cook you something nice for breakfast?"</p><p>"Actually Fiore, before we have breakfast, I must speak with you."</p><p>Fiore knew this would come, and had prepared for it before falling asleep, yet he dreaded it. "Yes, of course. What's on your mind?"</p><p>"Last night...It was wonderful. I haven't felt that good in a long time. Still, I feel like it was unfair of me to rely on you like that.</p><p>You're an incredible man, handsome and dare I say a generous lover, but I'm not sure what I want or how I feel and I don't want to waste your time."</p><p>He was surprised when Fiore exhaled and then laughed. "For a moment there I thought you might say you wanted us to forget what happened."</p><p>Fiore's tone was nervous and strained but he quickly recovered. "Lucien, you don't have to apologize for anything. What we did, I was fully up for it and knew well what you meant.</p><p>You don't need to promise me anything, nor are you wasting my time. I'm mature enough to handle a relationship of this nature. That is, if you'd like to.</p><p>No strings attached, no commitments, just two friends who sometimes spend passionate nights together. What do you say?"</p><p>It was exactly what he wanted. What he needed. Fiore himself was the one making the offer, and there wasn't a hint of hesitation in his voice or his expression. Lucien thought it was too good to be true.</p><p>"On one condition."</p><p>"Anything you'd like."</p><p>"From now on, you'll rely on me too. I'm tired of only taking Fiore, I want to give as well. I want you to cry on my shoulder and tell me of your woes. You've done so much for me already, I'd like to try and repay that."</p><p>"Very well. It's a promise."</p><p>"Good. Now that's settled, I think I know what I want for breakfast."</p><p>Before Fiore could ask what he'd like, Lucien attacked his lips with a deep kiss. He almost didn't have time to respond properly. By the time he was let go, his breath had left him.</p><p>"Such naughty fox. Fine then, I'll serve you what you asked for. Would you like for me to serve you here in bed or would you prefer a bath?"</p><p>Lucien smirked, cupping Fiore's chin. "Surprise me."</p>
<hr/><p>Tamlin felt like every step he took was another needle being jabbed onto his body</p><p>The poison had been properly removed but it's burning effect still reverberated within him.</p><p>"Take it easy. We're already home." Nesta provided support as he walked towards the mansion's entrance.</p><p>Just as they were entering the mansion Lucien was walking down the stairs. Nesta could tell he just had a bath the moment he saw them, he ran towards them and pulled them into a hug.</p><p>"Thank the gods you're both fine." He said as he let go. "Did you managed to sleep?"</p><p>Tamlin drowsily nodded. Nesta knew that despite the good night's rest he was still recovering from the poison.</p><p>"I think Tamlin needs some extra rest. Can you take him to his room?"</p><p>"Yes, no problem. Fiore's preparing some lunch if you want to eat."</p><p>Nesta headed for the kitchen to find an unusually happy Fiore. She noticed that his hair was wet, just like Lucien's.</p><p>"Hi Ness! I'm happy you're back, are you both ok? I was told Lord Tamlin was in real bad shape and well, you weren't all that well either after I handed you off to Bella."</p><p>"We're both fine, Fiore. Thanks for asking. Lucien just took  Tamlin upstairs so he could sleep some more."</p><p>Fiore nodded. "I'll make sure to prepare a cranberry fillet for him. No doubt he'll be hungry when he wakes up."</p><p>"I'll help you out."</p><p>She went over to the counter to prepare the veggies. Her mind wandered as she carefully sliced the peppers. 'How could so much happen in just one month?' She wondered.</p><p>It seemed like she had left the Night Court ages ago, but it had only been a month. The Spring Court was now fully blooming, she had gone from merely knowing Lucien to becoming close friends, she'd met many new friends, and grown close to Tamlin as well.</p><p>'Tamlin, just how badly did they hurt you?' Try as she might, Nesta couldn't forget how pale and lifeless he looked as she begged him to stay alive. It was the scariest moment of her life after her brush with death during the war.</p><p>How did it happen? This man wasn't supposed to mean anything to her. He would've just been her employer and high Lord, at least that's what she thought when she first arrived. 'Just what am I doing? He doesn't need this. He needs to heal, and so do I. I shouldn't be falling for him! Oh Nesta, why can't you just learn your lesson?!'</p><p>"Ness, you're cutting through the wood."</p><p>Nesta looked down to realize she made a dent in the cutting board. "I'm sorry. I am just worried."</p><p>"About your dear high Lord?" Fiore asked in a teasing tone.</p><p>"I know he's well physically but I am so worried he might relapse and that Rhy- Wait... Did you say 'dear'?!"</p><p>Fiore just grinned and kept on stirring the sauce.</p><p>Nesta rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's no use keeping things from you. I do care for Lord Tamlin, very deeply, and I think I have romantic feelings for him, but I'm not sure if should act on them."</p><p>"Ness, I can guarantee you that man feels the same way about you. Since you arrived Tamlin's been happier than ever, and I can see how well you both get along.</p><p>But I will agree with you that today might not be the best time to act. Our men are both broken, and telling them what we feel right now would be a disservice. Best we can do is help them get better as we love them in silence."</p><p>She smiled. "You've become quite the poet in the last 15 hours. Could it have something to do with those loose clothes and wet hair?" Nesta grinned as she looked over at Fiore from head to toe, it was clear that the clothes he wore were too big for him, especially since he wasn't too muscular.</p><p>Fiore shrugged. "I am an eloquent man if properly inspired."</p><p>"You're inspired all right, that neck of yours looks as if a vampyr wanted your blood."</p><p>"I don't think it's my blood he wanted."</p><p>"Agh! I'm not going to listen to details! But I am happy you two are getting 'closer'."</p><p>"I could say the same for you, my friend."</p>
<hr/><p>Even with a blurry vision he could tell Lucien's back had markings on it, the white wet shirt let him see through the silk, not to mention he was yawing too.</p><p>"Alright, you're all set. Do you want anything else?"</p><p>"For you to tell me what the hell happened to your back."</p><p>Lucien's eye went wide and he turned red. "I didn't think they were noticable..."</p><p>"They are, and I have inkling who made those marks, he likes to keep his nails red and sharp after all."</p><p>"Nice to see that despite your sickness you've kept your sense of humor. Yes it was Fiore."</p><p>"I knew it!"</p><p>"What do you mean you knew?!"</p><p>"C'mon Lucien, you wanted to take him to the ball as your date."</p><p>"He wanted to go but didn't have a date! That's perfectly reasonable!"</p><p>"Uh huh, and I suppose having your eye glued to him the entire party is also part of the 'fake date' package."</p><p>Lucien sighed. "I do like him. More than I thought I would ever like another male. And he's such a skilled lover." He had to turn away before continuing. "But, I don't want to be with anyone romantically at the moment. It's only now that I can try to forget Elain, it would be unfair to use Fiore. Maybe in the future, we'll see."</p><p>"I don't know Luce, speaking as someone who's spend a lot of time alone with him, I think Fiore wouldn't mind if you use him, I think he'd encourage it."</p><p>His tone made Lucien turn away in embarrassment again. "Oh quiet! You have your own romantic matters to tend to. You think I haven't noticed how you look at Nesta."</p><p>"Aye I do. She's amazing." Tamlin muttered as fell asleep. "But she deserves better than me."</p>
<hr/><p>Those were the last words Tamlin uttered before falling asleep. Lucien covered him in a blanket and left for the library. The room was empty, which meant Nesta and Fiore were still cooking.</p><p>As he reached Tamlin's desk, he noticed a letter had been delivered. It was from the Autumn Court, his brother Eris was coming to the Spring Court in the afternoon.</p><p>'Guess I'll have to take care of that.'</p><p>While Lucien knew his brother would be the first one to ally with the Spring Court once he took power, he wasn't sure if Tamlin would be up for a meeting. Especially after what happened at the ball.</p><p>He spent a few moments in the silence of the library. What would be of them now? Would people come to the newly healed Spring Court? Would it stay underpopulated? Could his friend handle a full Court again in his state? There were so many things that could go wrong. But he was a man of logic, no matter what he would find a way to fix things.</p><p>'Its time to work.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. University has been really rough since I'll be graduating next year and I just couldn't find the time to write. Also, s you've all read there is a sex scene in the chapter and as an ace lady, well, those scenes do take me a long time to write, apologies if it's not too good. Sexy scenes aren't my forte. But  either way thanks to all of you who wafted patiently. I'll try to update more frequently now. I hope you liked the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter VII</b>
</p><p>Eris Vanserra never changed. Not a lock of his hair looked different from the last time they saw each other. Lucien hugged his brother tightly, he had really missed him the last few months.</p><p>"It's good to see you too." Eris returned the hug, his voice was slightly tired, but the joy in it was audible. "How's everything?"</p><p>"Aside from a mishap yesterday, I say things are looking up. Have you come to trade?"</p><p>"Not exactly, I have been writing to Tamlin and we agreed on an offer, but today I just came here to make sure you were all doing well. Rumors tend to fly fast among the high fae."</p><p>He feared this would happen. Even if he tried to be discreet, there was no guarantee the Inner Circle wouldn't talk.</p><p>"How bad is it?"</p><p>"Not terrible. They know there was a fight and that Tamlin's hurt from it. The type of ache remains a secret, I only know because Thesan asked me to check on him. And on you."</p><p>"I take it they know of my rejection as well?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm afraid Lady Elain was clear with everyone regarding that."</p><p>Great. While he was happy Tamlin's breakdown had been kept secret, he wasn't looking forward to the looks the other high fae would give him when they knew his mate rejected him.</p><p>Just when he thought sadness would overtake him again, Fiore came into the room to bring fruit treats for him and Eris.</p><p>Their eyes met for a moment, and that sweet smile was enough to evaporate any sadness Lucien might've felt. After delivering the food, he left the room, and Lucien was left with his grinning older brother. "You like him."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Tamlin's servant. You were both affectionately looking at each other."</p><p>He shrugged. "Guess I've been caught. Yes I do like Fiore. But after yesterday I shall take things slow."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>"What about you? Have you spoken to your future wife?"</p><p>Eris sighed. "No, unfortunately I haven't.</p><p>It's scary to think we'll be married in a few months yet we've never had a proper conversation. I think Cresseida is a beautiful and talented woman, but I'm certain she might not have that impression of me. You know well what our father is like, and how he wants me to appear just like him."</p><p>That much was true. Berron wasn't a subtle man when it came to cruelty. No doubt he'd want Eris to radiate the same image before taking the throne.</p><p>"It'll all be over soon. Once you take the throne he won't be able to say a thing."</p><p>"I hope so. He's exhausting. As for Cresseida, I'll try to meet her before we wed. I don't want her to be anxious because of this."</p><p>'It's a little too late for that.' Lucien thought. He remembered how sad the princess looked when she came to trade along with Tarquin. "It will take a while but I believe you'll be able to charm her."</p><p>"You better be right, little brother. The Autumn Court has had enough unhappy endings to last a millennia."</p><hr/><p>Even if the Vanserra brothers weren't at the library Nesta didn't feel like reading. Once lunch was cooked, she couldn't concentrate on other tasks, so Fiore suggested she took a walk.</p><p>The rose covered garden didn't do much to soothe her, as her mind kept going back to Tamlin.</p><p>'I hope he feels better in the afternoon.'</p><p>"Ness!" A loud female voice called her name. Nesta rushed to the garden's gates to see Carina, Bella and Cresseida waiting for her.</p><p>She let the girls in and they tackled her with a hug. "We were all so worried! Are you ok? Is Lord Tamlin doing better?"</p><p>"Yes Cari, we're all fine. I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner."</p><p>The girls all sat down as Nesta recounted what had happened. Bella looked especially sad. 'I'm sorry I had to stop you. The guys were scared Rhysand was going to retaliate.'</p><p>"It's okay, everything worked out in the end. I'm happy you were looking after me."</p><p>Nesta let her friend give her a slightly tight hug. She knew how much Bella cared, and if that meant having to deal with a squishy hug, then would withstand it.</p><p>"I'm surprised you all came such a long way to see me. Especially you, your highness."</p><p>Cresseida waved her hand. "Oh it's no trouble for me at all. Lord Tarquin insisted I come check on you both on his behalf. He's been busy using the Nevaeh stones to restore the court, but he sends everyone here in the Spring Could good wishes.</p><p>As do I. You've all been amazing allies to us and I hope to also call you friends."</p><p>"Of course you can. Right ladies?"</p><p>Bella and Carina nodded. Happy to include Cresseida in a group hug. The summer Fae was surprised at first but accepted the gesture.</p><p>They all agreed to stop talking about the party and instead focus on other things. Nesta wasn't sure of it was the scent of flowers or the nice company, but for a small while she was able to relax again.</p><hr/><p>"Sorry to interrupt you both, but I have some interesting news!"</p><p>Lucien had been catching up with Eris and drinking tea when Fiore came to speak with them again. "What is it?"</p><p>"Princess Cresseida is here!"</p><p>Eris spat out his tea, and Lucien couldn't keep his laughter in. Fiore didn't even blink and made the mess vanish with a flick of his wrist. "Fear not, your majesty. I'll make you look divine before you see her! Nesta will probably buy us some time."</p><p>Lucien chuckled as he saw Fiore drag Eris away. Hoping this wouldn't turn into disaster, he quickly made his way to the garden to see the girls.</p><p>"Morning, ladies. I take it you're all having fun."</p><p>"Hi Lucien! We were just talking, you want to join us?"</p><p>"Not at the moment ladies, I just came here to speak with her highness."</p><p>"Me? Alright, what do you need Lucien?"</p><p>"Lord Eris is here, and I think he'd like to speak with you. That is, if you're interested."</p><p>"He wants to see me?" The princess tone was soft but slightly alarmed.</p><p>Eris had been right, his fiancé's perception of him was the same she had of his father. Lucien gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to meet with him if you don't want to. Eris simply wants to speak with you before the wedding, because he's aware of worries and perhaps shares some of them."</p><p>"I don't want to leave him waiting. Very well. I shall go see him. I'll be back soon girls!"</p><hr/><p>"Your majesty, will you relax? I'm certain Lucien is calming Cresseida down. You'll be fine."</p><p>"I'd like to believe so, Fiore. Still, I'm scared. Cultivating an image of a feared High Lord doesn't help much in social matters."</p><p>He understood. Since he arrived he'd see the difference between the Tamlin that interacted with the court and the Tamlin that lived behind closed doors. Even his posture was different.</p><p>"I cannot tell you I understand, because I'm not a High Lord but I've seen what this type of mirror personality can do to a person. Maybe it's best you start freeing yourself from this Lord Eris. I think you'd be much happier if you did."</p><p>"I'm considering it, truly I am. That being said, there are some disadvantages to what you're proposing. My mother subscribed to that ideal the second she was granted a divorce , yet now three of her sons haven't spoken to her since then. They'd be five sons if two of my brothers were still alive...Either way, I'm not sure if I want most of my family to hate me."</p><p>Fiore sighed as he helped straighten the Lord's collared shirt. "I once knew a man, who had to chose between love and between his family. For the longest time I was certain he'd chose his family.</p><p>Yet when the time to act came, he laughed and said that blood relation didn't truly make a family, you choose who becomes your family. Perhaps that can be applied to you as well."</p><p>"That's an interesting way to look at it. I shall keep it in mind."</p><p>Once every detail was arranged to perfection, Fiore let the Lord go. "Here, give this to her when you talk." He handed Eris a red rose.</p><p>"Thank you Fiore.  You've been of great help. If I may, if like to ask something else from you."</p><p>"Yes, of course. What do you need?"</p><p>"Take care of my little brother. Lucien really needs it."</p><p>He left without another word, and all Fiore could do was silently wonder if everyone but Lucien had already noticed how he truly felt.</p><hr/><p>"Something smells nice. I take it you were helping Fiore back in the kitchens." Tamlin stretched as he woke up.</p><p>"Yes I was. He made your favorite fillet." Nesta put the tray in front of him, hoping food would help him recover.</p><p>His skin had regained color and so had his eyes, but Tamlin's movements were still slow and strained.</p><p>"Give me the fork. I'll feed you."</p><p>"You don't need to play nurse, Nesta. I'm okay."</p><p>"No, you're not. I can tell it's hard for you to move. Now let me feed you before the fillet gets cold."</p><p>He didn't protest further. Nesta fed him the fillet bit by bit. It was strange that neither of them seemed to mind.</p><p>"You know, we have some company. Princess Cresseida and Lord Eris came over. They asked about you and I filled them in but now the boys and Chiara sisters are playing matchmakers."</p><p>That surprised him. "Huh, I trust in my friends to help that particular romance bloom. But at the same time it's not hard to imagine them running around the castle halls like oversized toddlers. Maybe you should go supervise them."</p><p>Nesta chuckled. "That wouldn't do much help Tamlin. I'm an avid romance reader. I'd be the first to act like a hyper toddler if given the chance. It's best I spend my time with you. Less damage that way, and I was worried about you."</p><p>That last bit did made him smile. "I'm sorry again for making you worry, and for setting back the progress you've helped me achieve."</p><p>Nesta moved his blonde locks out of his face, Tamlin tried to turn away but her pale hand softly moved him back to face her.</p><p>"Tamlin, I told that what happened yesterday wasn't your fault. This process, this getting better, it doesn't happen in a month, or in some cases even a year.</p><p>The only progress I made before coming here...it was minor. After what happened with the cauldron, I wasn't able to take baths. It terrified me to so much as think about a space full of liquid. I managed to force myself into a bath a little before that solstice. That was a whole bloody year ago. A year of no progress and excess...</p><p>The fact that you're trying is enough. The fact that you still have strength within you is enough. We'll all be here for you, for as long as you may want it."</p><p>He smiled, but there was some worry in his emerald eyes. "What if I never want you to go? If I want you to be here forever."</p><p>He said it as he held her hand, and directly looked into her grey eyes. This wasn't a question for the group, only for her.</p><p>"Then I'd happily stay by your side forever."</p><p>They both sat in the bed in silence for a moment. Nesta felt her cheeks heat up and turn red. Tamlin smiled, seemingly pleased with her answer. "I'm honored you'd be willing to stay with me forever, but I wouldn't do that to you. I know you want to see the world, the different courts, maybe even the human lands.</p><p>Keeping you in this golden cage would be the cruelest thing to do. Especially to a woman like you. You're brilliant Nesta, and it would only be selfish of me to steal you away for myself."</p><p>"You wouldn't be stealing anyone away. It's true that I'm interested in traveling and seeing the other courts, but in the end I would want to return to the Spring Court. This is my home."</p><p>She wanted to add 'mostly because you're here.' yet Nesta felt scared to say the words. So she kept that last part to herself.</p><p>"It is, and I'm hoping that it always is. That you always have a reason to come back."</p><p>"You'd miss me, nagging at you."</p><p>Again Tamlin laughed. "It's not nagging if it's true, and necessary.  Had you not come to me I might not be here. Had you not kept helping me, I would've slipped back into despair. Thank you Nesta."</p><p>"You're welcome, my Lord."</p><p>The mention of his title made him flustered. Nesta noticed that while they had only been talking for a few minutes, Tamlin was slowly regaining his strength, he looked much better than he did when she was feeding him, and at least now he had a pretty smile on his face.</p><p>"I spoke to Bella before coming here. She says Merilion wants to see us both next week. Do you want to come to the session with me or would you rather wait?"</p><p>He knew Nesta wouldn't force him to come along just yet. That she better than anyone understood the importance of space and waiting. Still, he would agree. The month of March would begin in the coming week, and if he was lucky the Court would be at it's peak in both productivity and beauty. 'I need to be stable by then. I can't let the others handle everything.'</p><p>"Yes. I'll go with you to therapy as soon as possible. I'm hoping the poison doesn't cause any trouble after today."</p><p>"I'll let her know then. Thanks, for trying, I know this isn't easy."</p><p>"It'll be in time."</p><hr/><p>The first thing she noticed was that Eris was startled when she opened the door, he stood up so fast from his seat that he almost fell down at her feet. Cresseida found it funny, and slightly endearing that the intimidating high Lord was a little clumsy.</p><p>"Hello, Lord Eris. Your sibling asked me to come meet with you."</p><p>"Yes. It's nice to see you Lady Cresseida. Thank you for agreeing to speak with me." He handed her a red rose, which thankfully hadn't been damaged by his accident. "This is for you."</p><p>She smiled and took the flower. "Thank you."</p><p>Being a princess, Cresseida often had people bending over backwards to give her expansive gifts and trinkets, yet a small gesture like this was enough to soften her.</p><p>"I wanted to discuss some things with you, regarding our upcoming nuptials. I hope you don't mind."</p><p>"Not at all. What's on your mind?"</p><p>"I'm aware that your perception of me isn't the most flattering. I don't fault you for this, as I've carefully cultivated a cruel persona throughout the years, but I can assure you that I am not the person you think I am. And I shall do whatever I can to prove this to you."</p><p>Cressida felt a wave of relief wash over her as her fiancé spoke those words. Her biggest fear regarding this marriage was the image she had of Eris, but maybe that wouldn't be a problem anymore.</p><p>"I'm happy to know that you're more than what others believe you to be. And I'm inclined to trust you, simply for the fact that you wanted us to speak before we were wed. An evil lord wouldn't have cared to do such a thing."</p><p>"I'm happy to know you're willing to offer me your trust. I promise to not disappoint you, my lady. That being said there's something I want to ask of you."</p><p>"Anything you'd like."</p><p>"I'd like to learn music from you, if you'd be inclined to teach me. Your piano playing is beautiful and Lucien told me you're a magnificent guitar player as well. So, I would consider it an honor to have you teach me how to play music."</p><p>Eris thought she might dismiss the request as silly but as soon as he voiced it, Cresseida's eyes sparkled with glee. "I'd love to teach you! Playing music is my favorite thing to do! But... wouldn't you prefer having a qualified teacher? Most people wouldn't say I'm a patient woman."</p><p>He tried to smile but the memory of broken fingers and roaring screams prevented him from doing so. "My father- he really didn't want me or my sibling to practice music. Although that won't be a problem once he steps down."</p><p>Cresseida took his hand, which he hadn't noticed was shaking. She smiled again this time it a was less polished, more natural smile. "I'll be happy to teach you. In fact, I was going to head home and practice before you called for me. Why don't we go to the Summer Court together?"</p><p>"I'd like that. Although I suppose we should say goodbye to our little audience first."</p><p>Eris stood up and opened the door to the library. Whereupon the Chiara sisters, Fiore, and Lucien all fell down in a pile.</p><p>"Hi!" Carina waved as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "So, I take it you have a date and that we're interrupting, we'll be having lunch downstairs. Bye!"</p><p>She dragged the rest of the group away in a fit of giggles. Eris simply shook his head and smiled. "Are they always this lively?"</p><p>"From what I've seen, yes. Sorry about that, they were probably worried things would go awry between us."</p><p>"Fair enough. Well, I believe it's time we left, milady?"</p><p>He offered his arm and Cresseida quickly took it. While she was still skeptical about the marriage,  her worries were lessened. If this was the true Eris Vanserra, maybe a match between them wouldn't be so bad.</p><hr/><p>"I told you they'd be asleep. You're so dirty minded."</p><p>Fiore did a fake gasp. "Me? How can you say such a thing?! Especially after yesterday."</p><p>That did make him laugh, but Lucien kept his voice down, not wanting to wake Nesta and Tamlin.</p><p>"It's too bad they fell asleep. I'm sure everyone would've loved to see Tamlin doing well.</p><p>Then again, Eris and Cresseida were quick to go to the Summer Court and Bella got sick after lunch. Perhaps it's best we let them sleep."</p><p>Lucien nodded as he cleared the tray and plates from the nightstand. While he was happy his brother and Cresseida were making good progress, he was concerned for Bella's sudden sickness. According to Fiore, it was strange for pixies to get sick, much less over food. 'I hope she's ok.'</p><p>As he picked up everything that needed to be taken back to the kitchen, Lucien noticed that despite being asleep Nesta was holding onto a book. She was probably reading it with Tamlin before they drifted off.</p><p>"Heh, I should've know he'd ask her to read to him. Tamlin knows how much she loves to read and I do think he likes bedtime stories."</p><p>Lucien smiled. "Yes, he does. I'm surprised they'd want to read a tragic take though, much less one from the human lands."</p><p>Fiore looked over at the book's title. "The Lady of Shalott? Have you read it?"</p><p>"I have. Queen Vassa is very fond of the Arthurian stories. Let's leave these two to sleep, I'll tell you about the story."</p><p>They left the room as silently as possible. Once they were taking care of the dishes he recounted the story.</p><p>"The Arthurian stories are about this likely mythical king of the human lands and his closest knights.</p><p>The one Nesta and Tamlin were reading about doesn't involve a knight but rather a lady who falls in love with a knight.</p><p>The Lady of Shalott was locked in a tower on an island away from Camelot since her youth, because she was cursed to die before old age. Her only contact with the outside world is a mirror, and all she does is weave and sew.</p><p>One day she sees an Arthurian knight, Lancelot, and she falls in love with him at first sight. Despite the curse, she leaves her tower, carves her name on a boat and then hopes to ride the boat and reach Camelot, but due to the coldness of the weather and her old tattered dress she froze to death before reaching her destination.</p><p>At the end of the story Lancelot comments on her beauty and prays she's found peace when he comes across her boat at the shore."</p><p>"You're right, that is a very sad story. But I think I know why they chose to read it."</p><p>"Wouldn't it be risky to let them wallow in sadness?"</p><p>"Yes, but sometimes when you're depressed you want to feel a kinship, not to be told that you must get better. It's a slippery slope, and well, sadness is present during it.</p><p>Besides I think both of our friends would relate to a story where a person destroys themselves for the one they love only to be kept from receiving said love in return."</p><p>"You're right. They better than anyone know that feeling."</p><p>Fiore stared at Lucien's face for a moment before reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Luce, is something wrong?"</p><p>"I don't want them to relapse again. You've seen how bad Tamlin can get, and Nesta...she used to be ready to kill a man with a look."</p><p>"To be fair on Nesta's part, she almost barbecued Rhysand despite her depression."</p><p>Lucien chuckled. "True, but I'm still quite worried."</p><p>"Hey, don't put so much strain on yourself. We'll figure something out soon."</p><hr/><p>He had to admit Merilion knew how to create a calm ambiance. Tamlin petted Reuel as the kitty continued to purr. His first session with Merilion had been going well, maybe because the therapist was also an old friend.  They did their best to make Tamlin feel like this was a visit and not a session.</p><p>"Is there anything you consider good about the changes that were brought upon to you by this war?"</p><p>"Oddly enough, there is. I feel like I came to care for the Court more than I did before this all started. When the crown was first given to me I was apathetic to it all, and upon reflection I feel like Lucien did most of the work managing the Court.</p><p>But after it began to burn, after Hybern attacked and left me with only a fourth of my previous population. It broke something within me I didn't know I had. After the war I tried to fix it but by then there wasn't a soul left in Rosehall, and those left alive left for other courts... I don't blame them, they'd been turned against me before the war broke out, and  once I became depressed it's likely things would've spiraled out of control again. Despite this I hope to do better by the court I'm growing now, and I hope one day I find it befitting to be called a High Lord."</p><p>"Of that I am certain. You have too much talent to not succeed Tamlin. Your quick thinking with the Nevaeh stones has led to a blooming court, your generosity kept the people who decided to stay healthy and happy until the court was in a better state, and I have no doubts that you'll handle the new influx of court members quite well."</p><p>He was ecstatic that many old court residents returned when they heard the court was healing. According to Fiore most of the new citizens were returning to their old homes, as they had previously been part of the Spring Court but he was surprised to find out a small portion of them came from the Night Court. 'Just what did Rhysand do over there?'</p><p>"I'm happy that the Court isn't empty anymore, but it still hurts to know I couldn't save the ones Hybern took."</p><p>"We mustn't dwell on the past, my Lord. I too grieve those who perished but there's nothing to be done other than honoring their memory.</p><p>I know well that you'll do so by taking good care of the court, and  that now you have a council that will help you with that burden."</p><p>He thought of the others fondly. His friends were the reason he had made progress at all. Fiore never left him, Lucien didn't give up on him either and Nesta... had it not been for her he would've been dead twice over now.</p><p>"Seems like thinking of her makes you blush."</p><p>Tamlin's hands shot up to his cheeks, they were warm and Merilion was smirking. "You're the worst, you know that right?"</p><p>"Yes yes, I've been told. That doesn't change the fact that you've grown quite fond of Lady Nesta."</p><p>"I have. There's no point in denying it, hell I don't even want to deny it. Still...You know what I did. What happened the last time I truly loved someone. How it always seems to end."</p><p>The words felt like broken glass coming out of his mouth. He knew them all to be true, still they hurt him.</p><p>"Tamlin, what I shall tell you know isn't just a professional opinion but friendly council as well.</p><p>What happened with your family. It wasn't your fault. We all knew the late high lord would meet his end sooner than later, and while I mourn that Lady Talia and your brothers got caught on the bloody onslaught, those deaths shouldn't be on your conscience, hell they shouldn't be on Rhysand's conscience either. That massacre was your father's and the night Lord's doing. Not yours. Those who perished that night wouldn't blame you for said demise. Especially Talia."</p><p>His mother's name still made his eyes water. He knew she wouldn't blame him, that she would stroke his hair and sing him to sleep as she reassured him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to accept it wasn't his fault.</p><p>"As for your last romantic relationship what caused it to decay was a multitude of factors, the most egregious of then being the events that occurred under the mountain.</p><p>You both suffered extreme amounts of trauma during that time. In her case it manifested in depression and post traumatic disorder and in your case it came in anxiety and aggressiveness which later turned into deep depression and self harm.</p><p>What you did was wrong. There's no denying that. There were better approaches to your situation that perhaps could've altered the ending or lack thereof of that relationship. But you weren't the only one to let it rot."</p><p>"I should've tried to be there, Merilion! I should've gotten up when she had nightmares, I should've reassured her, I shouldn't have listened to Ianthe, I shouldn't have been a jealous mess. I should've let her out, teach her to read, to control her power! I should've made her high lady!"</p><p>He was crying by this point and knew it wouldn't stop. Tamlin felt  Reuel muzzling up to him, in an effort to soothe his sadness.</p><p>"Tamlin, what would've that accomplished? What good would that have been if she never woke up for you? What good would've it have been to teach her about her powers if the way she used them was to bring down an innocent court? What good would a title of High Lady have been, if she's proven unqualified to even be a mere Lady of the Spring Court?</p><p>Your ex-fiancé was just as guilty in letting this relationship fall apart. She wasn't there for you either, she demanded titles she wasn't equipped to bear, broke your laws during the Tithe, and instead of seeking 'revenge' on you personally she decided to drag down an entire court out of pure spite. You fucked up royally but so did she. And acting like you're the only one at fault won't do you any favors.</p><p>The mistakes you made were factors but not the main cause of your romantic failure, and in the two hours we've spent here talking, you've proven to have learned from them. I know that you won't repeat them if you were to get romantically involved with someone again. So do not deny yourself the possibility of love because of past tragedies that were never of your making."</p><p>He nodded. It made sense, it really did, and while the guilt kept on eating away at his heart, he'd have to push through it if he wanted to get better. "I'll keep it in mind."</p><p>"Good. Then I think this would be a good place for us to end our session. I'll see you again next month along with Nesta. If you both continue to progress as you've done we can do two more sessions before changing the schedule to every three months."</p><p>"Isn't that too much? I don't really think I'm that well, not yet anyway."</p><p>"You'd be correct. But I have faith in you."</p><p>He finally smiled again. "Thank you."</p><p>After walking out of the office he could see Nesta and Bella coming into the building. After Nesta's session ended, they'd left to get some treats and wait for Tamlin's session to end.</p><p>"We're back!" Nesta chirped as she set a basket of pastries down on the coffee table. Her smile immediately faded as she saw his sad expression. "Are you okay, Tamlin?"</p><p>She grabbed a napkin and was quick to try and wipe his tears. He let her, simply answering. "Yes, I'm okay. I just needed to let it all out."</p><p>It wasn't a lie. Now that she was here his mood improved. He noticed Merilion and Bella smiling quietly. None of them mentioned a thing, as he sat down and Nesta passed him a cookie.</p><p>"Something sweet should help as well."</p><p>Tamlin smiled, and took the treat. Although he found it slightly funny that something sweet was also sitting beside him.</p><hr/><p>"You're all scaring me with all this secrecy." Nesta held onto Fiore as he guided her through a field.</p><p>"Our apologies Nesta, but we don't want to spoil the surprise." Lucien also sounded awfully chirpy.</p><p>It was the fourth week of March, and just as predicted by Tamlin, many new arrivals came to the court. The village was full again, as most families that lived there returned when they learned the court had flourished again. Lesser Fae from other courts sought to settle in the Spring Court as well, which help balance back the numbers to what they once had been.</p><p>Still, the influx of people had them all working hard to keep the court in order. They kept track of the population, who lived where, and with the steady earnings of the Nevaeh stones they calculated a universal income for all court inhabitants.</p><p>The work had been rewarding, and she was extremely happy to know the Spring Court was not only healing but earning prestige. Still, she was tired. Even now that she was walking through an even grassy field, Nesta felt herself tire.</p><p>She suddenly felt someone picking her up from the ground. "I'll carry you the rest of the way there, we're not too far off." Tamlin told her.</p><p>In any other circumstance she would've protested, but her drowsy mood and curiosity kept her calm. Finally they stopped walking. For a moment there was silence, and she could feel as if someone had sprinkled dust over them.</p><p>"Now you may take off the blindfold." Tamlin whispered to her as he gently let her down.</p><p>Nesta obeyed. They were no longer in a grassy field, but rather a tree, or what seemed to be like a giant tree. Across the wide branches she could see circular houses, they looked like they could've fit in her hands when she was in her normal size.</p><p>"We're in the pixie tree, and we're in miniature form..." She stated. The boys all nodded.</p><p>"After the stressful week we've all had, I thought it was fitting to take a day off. Paperwork's done and there are no ships scheduled to arrive today, so we can enjoy a relaxing day on the pixie lake after finally putting things in order." Tamlin explained. "So, shall we enjoy our little holiday?"</p><p>"We shall."</p><p>The small houses, and now seemingly gigantic leaves made the tree look like an entirely different planet. Sometimes Nesta would look up and see flowers growing in between the bushy leaves. There were also pixies flying around, they waved at the group with a smile.</p><p>"Beautiful, isn't it? The first time I came here I didn't want to leave." <br/>Lucien came over and handed Nesta a cherry. At this size the fruit was big enough to be a meal. Now she understood why Bella had given them those as gifts the day they first arrived.</p><p>'Seems like it was forever ago...'</p><p>They all sat down to eat their fruity treats. Soon enough Carina arrived.</p><p>"Hey everyone! I take it you're all eating well before we head to the lake."</p><p>"Hi Cari! We should thank you again for offering to bring us to the lake. Nesta seems quite giddy."</p><p>She blushed when Fiore mentioned her excitement. "I just really like this place, it's so pretty and quiet. Almost like a fairytale landscape."</p><p>"We all thought you'd like it. Now c'mon, Bella's waiting for us."</p><p>Once they were done with their food, Carina led them to the lake. If she had been looking at it in her human form, the lake maybe wouldn't have been bigger than a puddle, but from here it looked like a small sea.</p><p>Bella was waiting for them. She wore a white flowy dress as a swimsuit, since it was slightly more skin tight than her usual dresses, Nesta noticed she had gained weight.</p><p>She waved at them, with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>'Hi everyone! Long time no see!'</p><p>"Bella! Are you well? We were worried you had fallen ill."</p><p>'I'm fine, actually I have some news!'</p><p>Nesta would've never guessed the next words that Bella would sign. 'I'm pregnant!'</p><p>"Ohhhhh those are amazing news! All this time I thought you just got fat!"</p><p>Nesta was about to chastise Fiore until she noticed Carina gave him a smack at the back of his head. "Hush! I'm the only one allowed to make jabs at my sister!"</p><p>"It's good to know you're not sick. Congrats Bella, I'm really happy for you and have no doubts you'll be a wonderful mother." Nesta gave her friend a hug, which she gladly returned. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the sweet hug.</p><p>The lake water was pretty to look at, but much better to swim at. It's temperature wasn't either too cold not too warm, yet Nesta still let herself float freely as the water healed all her aches.</p><p>"I take it you're enjoying the day off?" Fiore teased.</p><p>"Yes. I love working with all of you on the court but I was a little tired."</p><p>"I think we all needed a breather. This place has healing properties.  We'll all be as good as new tomorrow."</p><p>"Too bad for you, you'll lose your beloved hickeys."</p><p>Fiore blushed at her remark, but he turned even redder when Lucien went over to his side and wrapped an arm around him.</p><p>"I can replace those, if you'd like."</p><p>"Lucien! Don't say that in front of them!"</p><p>The entire group erupted with laughter. As for Fiore he sunk himself into the water, leaving only his eyes visible.</p><p>"Quit teasing the boy, I don't want to lose my favorite cook just because you ladies want to tease him."</p><p>"C'mon Lord Tamlin, you know he'll get even."</p><p>"You're right Cari, I'll get even right now."</p><p>The moment Fiore said that, Nesta felt Bella pull her underwater. When they came back up it was raining, Carina was glaring at Fiore while Lucien and Tamlin didn't seem to care.</p><p>'He's going to keep this going for a while.'</p><p>"I don't mind. This is still nice."</p><p>Despite the rain everyone stayed on the lake until the afternoon came. Nesta noticed Bella was getting a little drowsy. "Do you want to go home?"</p><p>Bella nodded. Carina gave them the key to the house before heading out. "We have to set up something at the plaza. Bella, you can sleep in my bed. I'll go get you when Merilion comes back for you."</p><p>Nesta decided to accompany her friend until she fell asleep. Carina's bed was big enough for the two of them to get in.</p><p>"Baby's tiring you out?"</p><p>'A little. I can't believe I went four months without knowing.'</p><p>"Gods that's a long time, but I'm happy you and Merilion will be parents. I don't think I would've gotten as far as I have without you."</p><p>'You're so sweet, Ness. Thank you. I'm sure you'll be a great mother too when the time comes.'</p><p>"I don't know sweetie. I like children, but perhaps I'm not fit for motherhood. In my case, good examples were lacking, and well, you know how cold I can be. No child deserves to go through that."</p><p>'I think you'd be a good mom. You're really brave, and selfless. You spoke on behalf of the humans during the war too! No other high fae would've done such a thing.'</p><p>"I was a human before being a Fae, I guess I would've wanted someone to speak on my behalf too, had things been different.</p><p>Lucien tells me it was worth it, that there were losses but ultimately everything turned out okay. Makes me feel like it wasn't a waste of time to try."</p><p>'It wasn't. Many high Fae want to forget what we once did to the humans. But it can't forgotten, not forgiven until we make things right. That's why I'm glad you did what you did. And that you helped take down Hybern. That king...' Bella shuddered. 'I rather not think if what he would've done if he had been left alive.'</p><p>"Well then, it's a good thing we're at peace now. Back to the whole children topic...well, I'd be happy to help you take care of the child. I'm sure you'll need help, especially if Merilion is going to keep on working."</p><p>'I would love that. The truth is, Mer will take some time off to help me with the baby, since Lord Tamlin's established a universal income we can have some downtime after the baby's born. Still, I would be happy to have everyone visit us. You especially. The baby will be thrilled to have aunt Nesta reading to them.'</p><p>For the longest time she thought the only children who would call her aunt Nesta would be Elaine's children.</p><p>Before she was submerged into to cauldron she imagined it all. The sunny sky, the grassy yard, the dew scent of the morning and small droplets wetting the skirt of her dress as she kneeled in the grass with her arms outstretched, the wobbly steps of her nephew as he tried to fall into her hug, Elain's smile as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist. It was all she wanted, and it had been within reach, until they almost drowned her in liquid magic.</p><p>Her heartbeat raced but quickly calmed. Whatever Nesta had seen before being turned was nothing more than a shattered fantasy. Greyson and Elain would never be anything other than a bittersweet memory. Her baby sister might not even want to see her anymore after what took place during the night of the ball. It was likely she didn't even think of her as a sister anymore.</p><p>'It doesn't matter. For years I did nothing but look after her, after them. It's time I look after myself. It's time to be happy.'</p><p>Bella noticed her shift in mood, but didn't say anything, instead she took Nesta's hand hand placed it on her belly. She could feel movements, they were small and steady but movements all the same.</p><p>"Hi, little one." She spoke. "I'm your auntie Nesta."</p><p>Bella smiled. 'I think they're saying hello back.'</p><p>There was no need to dwell on the past anymore, or think she didn't have a family. Proof of the contrary was now in front of her.</p><p>Bella yawned and rubbed her eyes, Nesta got out of bed and covered her with blanket. "Sweet dreams Bella. And thank you."</p><hr/><p>The plaza of the pixie tree was located at a stomp near the tree trunk's end, just before the branches would start.</p><p>Tamlin could see the rings of the tree as he walked through the plaza, along with the sparkling lights that shimmered above them, intertwined in the branches.</p><p>"It's even prettier than the last time I came here. Elder Saffron has taken great care of the place despite everything."</p><p>"Fiore made sure supplies were abundant, but I think the pixies stayed because they knew in time you would be better. That's why they prepared everything for our visit."</p><p>"I still can't grasp that things are back in order. The court, the new citizens, Rosehall...Had you all not showed up when you did, I was certain the Court would have vanished before March came."</p><p>"But it didn't, and neither did you. Which honestly, I'm eternally grateful for."</p><p>Tamlin hugged Lucien tightly. "You're too good to me Luce, after everything I put you through...Sometimes I feel like I've failed you."</p><p>He felt Lucien hug him back. "You could never fail me. I never gave up hope that you would recover, that you would go back to being the friend I love so dearly.</p><p>I had many sleepless nights wondering if I should've stayed by your side. If I should've been a better friend. And I do regret staying away for so long, but I am happy to see you getting back on your feet, and to see you smiling again."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Oi, you two! The show's about to start!" Carina called out to them.</p><p>People gathered at the edge of the plaza to look at the sky. Fiore, Carina and Nesta were there and saved them a place.</p><p>"Is Bella well?"</p><p>"Yeah, I stayed with her until she fell asleep." Nesta told him. He noticed she looked at little more at ease than she did a while ago.</p><p>"It's starting!"</p><p>The darkened sky was soon taken over by purple, green and pink fireworks. Every time one of them illuminated the sky, tiny flowers would fall down onto the crowd.</p><p>Had he been in his usual state the flowers would've been small enough to fit upon his fingertip, but as they were now they were as big as any other flower. Tamlin managed to catch one, a pink rose. He gave it to Nesta, who seemed surprised, but eagerly excepted the gift.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The fireworks show was soon over, leaving the group to split up for the time being. While Fiore dragged Carina and Lucien towards the stores to find baby gifts for Bella, while he and Nesta managed to sneak away.</p><p>"I love Fiore but if he's as meticulous with baby clothes as he is with spices, we might've been trapped in that store until tomorrow." He mentioned.</p><p>Nesta laughed. "We shouldn't be too hard on him. He's been a blessing helping out with the paperwork and calculations."</p><p>"That's true. You've all been a blessing to have as a council these past two months. I never thought it would be possible to rebuild the court, but it is thanks you that we can finally say things are improving."</p><p>She blushed, it was becoming a habit by now. "You praise me too much. I think you've done an excellent job too. You were quick to work when we discovered the Nevaeh stones, you were willing to try and socialize again despite knowing what awaited, and now that the court is flourishing again you're keeping track of this growth and economic details."</p><p>"It was time I did right by my people. When my father perished, I promised I'd be a better High Lord than he ever was, yet in time I became just like him. So complacent and authoritative...perhaps that's why Amarantha managed to trick us all so easily, because I stupidly let her. And even then I did not learn my lesson, as Ianthe and Feyre would soon do the same.</p><p>I'm tired Nesta, I'm tired of letting others take the fall for my mistakes."</p><p>She knew it wasn't his fault, that the reign of his father and the wicked queens that followed were merely a string of bad luck. But Nesta knew better than to repeat the words everyone else had already said to him. Instead she pulled Tamlin into a gentle hug. "Don't let your head fall, your crown might slip off."</p><p>Try as he might to resist it, Tamlin felt his heartbeat quicken and his face grow red. He knew Nesta wasn't the hugging type, but gods did she do it well. The feel of her arms around his neck would've been enough for him to immediately submit to her. He quickly returned the hug, nuzzling close to her.</p><p>Nesta chuckled. "You are like a puppy. It's really cute."</p><p>Tamlin simply looked down at her with a smile, his green eyes looked misty in the starlight. "I can't help it, you have a hold over me."</p><p>"Oh, do I?"</p><p>"Yes. You do."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Whenever you speak in that strong yet gentle tone of yours I'm compelled to listen, it's like you're like a siren. And your touch it's so addictive, whenever we hug, or just when you place your hands on me, I end up hoping you never let go. Your mind is an enigma to me, in all of the best ways. You're so intelligent and selfless, but you also know when to be strong, when to fight. Not many posses such a gift, nor do they care to you use it as well as you do. I'm also compelled to simply admire your beauty, you're absolutely divine Nesta in every possible way."</p><p>He hadn't realized he spoke like that until he saw the surprised and soft expression Nesta had. Her silver eyes were misty and she looked like she was smiling but also taken a back by what she heard.</p><p>Tamlin tried to speak again but Nesta placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "You can be quite alluring too my Lord." The tone she used was sultry, yet playful. Tamlin had to swallow hard as Nesta got closer to him. He could feel her heartbeat against his skin, and was certain she could feel his as well. "You're certainly handsome, and your voice is melodic too. I don't get tired of it, but I think that's because I never tire of speaking with you. It's easy and whenever we do I feel like we understand one another much better. You're smart and resourceful, even if you may not believe me in that front. And I love how you keep on surprising me, I think you're one of the reasons I've been doing such a quick recovery. The mere act of being near you. It's enough to make anyone glow, and I can only pray one day I can see you at your strongest, with that beautiful smile of yours."</p><p>The pair was so close to each other that their breaths intertwined. In the end Tamlin was the one to lean forward and finally kiss her. Nesta didn't waste any time in returning the gesture.</p><p>She had kissed some of her old lovers before, but there wasn't any real affection between them.<br/>This kiss felt different, like a small shock going through her body. Nesta quickly felt her skin grow hot, and if it had been up to her she wouldn't have let go.</p><p>Tamlin had tried to resist the temptation but finally he had caved. Nesta was good kisser, that much he could tell, her lips still tasted like the cherries they had in the morning, and were soft as he thought they'd be. In the end however he still pulled away, and regretted it immediately.</p><p>"Nesta, I can't. I can't ruin you like I've done with everyone else. I just can't."</p><p>He expected her to rage, to yell but that didn't come. Instead she placed her hand on his cheek and softly stroked it. "You're not going to ruin me. You're<em> not</em> ruin Tamlin."</p><p>"I am, that's what I've always been! Nesta you deserve better than me!"</p><p>"Haven't you ever thought that you're what's best for me? That we were brought together for a reason? That I can't imagine us not being together?!</p><p>If I'm not what you want, just say so. Say it, and I'll never dare ask you again. But don't lie to me. Because that would be enough to break my heart, Tamlin."</p><p>He wouldn't dare lie, not to her. In between tears he had to say it, fearful that it might doon them both yet again. "Yes. I've often mused that fate brought us together for a reason, that the night you came through the castle's doors, my life suddenly had meaning again, that I can't spend a day without thinking of you in some way, that if I were to hurt you I'd fall onto my own sword for committing such a sin! That I am hopelessly drawn to you even if I told myself you deserved a better man! I have feelings for you Nesta. Really strong feelings that I can't get rid off nor would I want to, if I thought I was any good for you."</p><p>"That's not your choice to make, dear. Because I do think you're good for me, that you're the best for me. I know you're hurting Tamlin, I am too. We're both broken people trying to get better. Which is why I won't out any pressure on you, but the truth is that I'd like to be more than just your friend. If you'll have me."</p><p>"Nesta I would make you my queen if that's what you wanted. Yes, I want to be with you too, for as long as you'll have me."</p><p>This time she was the one to kiss him. Again it was a sweet yet passionate kiss, but this time accepting rather than uncertain.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while. Holding onto each other silently as they stared at the moon. Eventually the others found them, blissfully unaware of what had happened.</p><p>They bid goodbye to Carina and winnowed back to Rosehall. Nesta hadn't noticed when Lucien and Fiore left for their rooms, or when she went into her own. All she remembered was a goodnight forehead kiss from Tamlin, and falling asleep on her bed.</p><hr/><p>"Still awake? I thought you'd be sleepy by now."</p><p>Tamlin was startled when he heard Fiore come into the kitchen. The pink haired Fae went directly to the icebox and got two fruit salads, he passed the second one to Tamlin.</p><p>"What's wrong? You don't tend to stay awake unless you're anxious."</p><p>"I... I'm not sure how to say it. Nesta told me she had feelings for me, and I told her I reciprocated."</p><p>"That's wonderful! I always thought you'd make a fine couple!"</p><p>He chuckled, Fiore's enthusiasm was contagious. "I'm glad you're happy but I am quite nervous. Nesta is a brilliant and amazing woman, and I absolutely adore her but...well, you know how disastrous my last relationship was, not to mention the way in which I handled the Court before the war erupted. I'm anxious about ruining everything again, about doing something that might hurt her."</p><p>Fiore nodded, listening to him as he spoke. When he was done, Fiore stood up and promptly smacked him in the back of the head.</p><p>"Aw! What was that for?!"</p><p>"You're being an idiot, my Lord.  While I can understand you're uncertain about the future, and may have anxieties due to your past, those things are no excuse to self sabotage your present relationship.</p><p>Torturing yourself over the shit that happened before won't do anyone any favors, especially Nesta. You like her? Be with her, love her, make her happy.  I know that's what she'll do in regards to you. If there ever comes a day where you disagree or when things can become too much, she won't run like the others did, she won't leave you. She'll wait for you in your room and talk things out. Because that's the type of woman she is.</p><p>And I know that you'll listen and communicate with her until you find a solution, because that's the man you are. A man who's learned from his mistakes and will do anything to keep the woman he loves happy by his side.</p><p>Nesta's told me she cares deeply for you, so I know she'll give this her all, and I'm certain you will too.</p><p>Forget the past, it shouldn't factor here. Just try and be happy for your sake, and for ours too."</p><p>Fiore finished his food without another word.</p><p>"You're quite wise when you want to be."</p><p>"Nah, I'm just a friend who wants to see you smile again. You deserve happiness Tamlin even if you might not feel like it."</p><p>"Not to deflect but shouldn't you apply this lesson to you and Lucien as well?"</p><p>Fiore shrugged. "If Lucien ever said he loved me, I'd swear myself as his on the spot. But as things are between us now, I'm fine with a taste of his lips.</p><p>But you, my friend, you might be luckier than I in this game of love."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! So first of all I'd like to apologize for the long delay in updates. I've had to deal with both loads of schoolwork before graduating and getting my masters and also I'm currently dealing with a divorce so as you can see I've had too many things to juggle and no time to write. I apologize as I don't like to keep you guys waiting. I'm working on the rest of the story and I know exactly where it's going so do not worry I intend to finish it. Thanks for all the support and I hope you all enjoy this update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter VIII</b>
</p><p>The waves of the Summer Court always had a calming effect on him. The dusk sun, the salty air and the warm sand under his feet, were all lulling him to sleep.</p><p>Tamlin yawned, which made Nesta laugh. "Tired already, High Lord Tamlin?"</p><p>"Not quite, darling. I was just feeling nostalgic. My mother used to bring me here all the time when I was a child."</p><p>She smiled sweetly at him. "You've seem to be missing her a lot as of late."</p><p>"I have. I'm certain she would've loved to be present for all of this."</p><p>Talia was close friends with Cresseida and Varian's mother. No doubt she would've been thrilled to see her prepare for her wedding. She might've made the dress herself if Summer Court laws would allow it. Maybe she would just marvel at the food, try to get Cresseida lots of pearly necklaces and perhaps spend her day giddy at the prospect of helping with a wedding.</p><p>Although, he was certain Talia would've been more interested in meeting Nesta. The two had a similar strong bookworm personality, and had she been here she could've thought Nesta how to use her Greenfyre power. Although that's not what he pictured most, the image that crossed his mind was of his mother hugging him and Nesta , constantly telling them both she loved them and probably teasing him that he finally found a good wife.</p><p>'You two are going to make each other so happy!' He could hear her voice saying that as she brushed his hair out of his face and gently pushed him towards Nesta. 'Now go, and give me grandkids!'</p><p>"Tamlin?"</p><p>"Sorry, I got distracted...I'm certain my mother would've loved to meet you."</p><p>Nesta quickly got flustered. The idea of meeting Tamlin's mother sounded sweet, although she was certain she would've been nervous and eager to impress.</p><p>"What was she like?"</p><p>"Hmmm. I think she was a lot like you. She loved to read, my father would wonder how she could spend so many hours lost in her books. She also loves the garden, the roses of the Spring Court seemed to bloom wherever she had walked. Oh, and she was really sweet. People would often prefer to speak with her rather than my father. I think they knew she genuinely wanted to help them, plus her gentle nature was certainly a plus.</p><p>I never knew why such a woman would stay with a man like my father. What could lead her to love him...I think I sorta understand now, as I have you by my side.-"</p><p>He noticed Nesta was smiling at him with misty eyes. She stood on her tip toes and softly kisses his lips. "You're a thousand times the man your father was, and I absolutely adore everything about you. Don't make yourself less, Tamlin."</p><p>He kissed her again, still gently but slightly desperate. "I don't know what would've become of me if you hadn't come into my life. I love you too Nesta."</p><p>They stayed on that spot for a while, sitting on the warm sand,<br/>resting their heads upon eachother's shoulder while the waves crashed in the shore.</p><hr/><p>"Who knew dress making would take so long? I pity my future queen."</p><p>Lucien chuckled. Both he and Eris had been waiting at the beach while Fiore and the other designers helped create Cresseida's wedding dress.</p><p>"I don't have much knowledge in the subject, but Fiore does take a while to craft a casual outfit, perhaps something as extravagant as a wedding dress for a Lady of the Autumn court takes far more effort."</p><p>Eris grinned. "Are you two still together?"</p><p>"I've told you it's not like that, but yes. We still spend time together, at least I'm hoping to spend time with him tonight. The new influx of residents has given us all plenty of work, plus now the dress preparations might tire him further."</p><p>"Then maybe it's best you both rest. I'll see if they're almost done."</p><p>Before either of them could leave the beach, Lucien saw Carina and Fiore running towards them.</p><p>"Perfect timing! We're almost done with the dress, but Lord Tarquin requested we pick up the jewelry to complete the ensemble. Could you and Fiore go pick it up? As for you Lord Eris, your future cousin in law wants to speak with you."</p><p>The brothers nodded. "I'll see you later then. Be safe."</p><p>He left with Fiore, who looked both tired and happy.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"A little worn out, but excited! I'm so honored Lady Cresseida chose me to make her dress. She's a delight to work with!"</p><p>"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, and I'm certain you've made something beautiful with your talents."</p><p>Fiore quickly turned red. "You're just saying that."</p><p>"I mean it. You're a talented man Fiore. Although I do worry you might be overworking yourself. I think you need a break."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Lucien quickly placed a finger on Fiore's lips. "No excuses. You must rest, we'll both take the day off tomorrow."</p><p>His finger was now on Fiore's chin and the pink haired fae chuckled as he saw him lean in for a kiss. He gladly reciprocated.</p><p>"There. I think that'll give us both enough energy to get to the jeweler."</p><p>Fiore laughed and nodded. "Alright dear, you know I'll follow you anywhere."</p><p>Lucien took his hand and they both headed into town. The walk was small, only about ten minutes from the royal beach, and thankfully the town seemed to be empty.</p><p>"Oh, there's the jeweler we just have to cross the town's square-" Lucien's voice left him when he gazed at Fiore.</p><p>His friend was frozen in place, tears streamed down his eyes and he was biting his lip so hard Lucien was certain it would soon be bleeding.</p><p>"Fiore! Fi, what is it?!" He asked in a desperate tone.</p><p>"This is where I found him...This is where his body was left..."</p><p>He quick understood. Lucien remember that day where he spoke with Fiore at Rosehall's kitchen and he told him about his last partner, Stefan. Just like Jesminda had been taken from him, Stefan had been taken from Fiore. The dread of seeing the one you loved lifeless on the floor was something he wouldn't wish on anyone, much less on someone as sweet as Fiore.</p><p>Lucien pulled Fiore close, hugging him tightly as he wept. They eventually ended up kneeling on the cobblestone floor, but he didn't care, nothing was going to make him let go of Fiore.</p><p>He wanted to stop crying and stand, but he couldn't. Fiore felt as if he had gone back in time, and the square was stained with blood. He could see red lifeless eyes looking at him with frozen fear, and that made him numb all over again.</p><p>'This is your fault, this is you fault, this is your fault, your fault yourfaultyourfaultyourfault-</p><p>"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here."</p><p>Lucien's voice brought him back to reality. He was holding tightly onto him, kissing the top of his head as he cried.</p><p>"Luce, let go. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve love! Look at what it leads to! I let my mate die..."</p><p>"Fiore, This was not and will never be your fault. Stefan went to find supplies for you because he loved you and wanted you to be healthy. I would've done the same.</p><p>The ones at fault are his so called relatives that took his life simply because they disagreed with what he did with it.</p><p>Don't blame yourself darling, it's not befitting of you. Those gorgeous eyes of yours should never cry."</p><p>That made him smile slightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Lucien, promise you'll never leave me. Please."</p><p>"I promise won't, nothing could keep me from you."</p><p>Finally they stood, and Lucien could dry his tears and gently brush his pink locks back into place. "There as gorgeous as always."</p><p>Fiore seemed to be in better spirits, but Lucien still opted to walk far from the place that triggered his attack.</p><p>'Jes, I don't know if you can hear me, but wherever you are please find Stefan and tell him that I'll look after Fiore. No matter what.'</p><hr/><p>"You look stunning! I'm sure Lord Eris will be breathless once he sees you!"</p><p>"Aw, c'mon Nesta, you're making me blush!" Cresseida playfully told her as she got out of the elaborate dress.</p><p>The white, jewel encrusted, mermaid dress had a sleeveless corset at the top and various layers at the bottom as if to resemble the seafoam. It's necklace, earrings, and crown all had pearls and silver dipped seashells as ornaments. Finally the shoes were footless sandals with sea stars, diamonds and pearls.</p><p>"I mean it. You look absolutely regal."</p><p>"Thank you. Honestly I'm only regretting my parents won't be here to see this. They perished during Amarantha's takeover."</p><p>"Sorry to hear that."</p><p>"Yeah well, nothing can be done now... I'm just slightly unnerved that I didn't learn how to be without them."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"When I was a child I wouldn't separate from my mum. I didn't want to speak with other kids my age, I just followed my mum and dad everywhere. They were my best friends, maybe my only friends. Why would I want anyone else when they all treat me as if I'm above them?</p><p>So when Amarantha took them from me, I was left with no one. I love my brother and cousin, but we never connected in such a way. I thought I'd be alone forever.</p><p>Until I met you. You were cordial and elegant but treated me normally. You even asked me to play music with you, no one had done that before...I guess what I'm trying to say, it's that I consider you my first friend and as such I'd be very happy if you could be my maid of honor."</p><p>Nesta let out a small gasp. She wasn't expecting that, at least not from Cresseida. For years Elaine had said she'd be her maid of honor when she married, but now that she wouldn't be, she was actually touched someone would ask her to do so.</p><p>"I'm honored to hear that Cress. Don't worry, I'll be the best maid of honor in the history of the Summer Court!"</p><p>She quickly hugged her friend who was both happy and slightly startled. "Goodness I didn't think you'd be so happy about it."</p><p>"Let's just say I really appreciate the thought."</p><p>That much was true. While she knew that she wouldn't be married anytime soon, sometimes Nesta would daydream of her future wedding, and while she wouldn't admit it to him, knowing he'd tease her for it, she couldn't picture anyone else other than Tamlin as the groom.</p><p>"Ladies! Can I come in? I need to talk to you!" Carina's voice could be heard through the other side of the door. Nesta quickly opened it to see her friend looking a little disheveled. </p><p>"Something wrong Cari?"</p><p>"I can't find Lord Varian anywhere. Fiore says he's the only left to be measured but it seems as if he's disappeared into thin air."</p><p>"Oh don't worry!" Carina piped up. "Varian's not fond of fittings and whatnot. He's probably in our favorite hideout. I'll go fetch him." </p><p>"Alright. Once you do, just tell him to go to the fitting room." Carina told her. "Ness and I will just tidy up your wedding attire and room."</p><p>"Alright, thanks ladies. I'll be right back."</p><p>Cresseida remembered how much her brother hated fittings. When they were young he'd go into the tower's lower rooms and hide until everything was taken care of.</p><p>'Its not like I can blame him, long turtlenecks and sashes were always a bit uncomfortable to wear.'</p><p>It didn't take long for her to arrive at the tower. Cresseida found the room she was looking for and quickly opened the door. Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw.</p><p>Varian had girlfriends before, some of them she liked, others she hated but never in her life did she thought he'd chose to be with Amren of the Night Court.</p><p>The two of them were sharing a kiss, and she noticed red lipstick marks on her brothers neck and cheeks. Clearly this was all deliberate.</p><p>"Varian!"</p><p>The pair was startled, but also slightly disappointed by the interruption.</p><p>"I can't believe this, you've had shitty taste in women before, but this! A woman that's been banned from our lands and member of the night court! How could you?!"</p><p>"Your highness maybe you shouldn't yell so loud, it'll make your neck wrinkle."</p><p>She had always hated Amren's smug voice. "You better be quiet unless you want me to stab you for breaching into our territory! Get out of my court, now!"</p><p>Amren shruged and did as she was told but not before blowing a goodbye kiss on Varian's direction.</p><p>"Out of all the dumb things you've done throughout the years, I didn't think you'd fall so low. How could you?!"</p><p>"How could I? Cress you and Tarquin are the ones banning people on whims! The Night Court helped us during the war and you're still enraged? Can't you let it go?"</p><p>"Let it go?! Those people stole from us! They betrayed Tarquin's trust! They dared mock us in our own court!"</p><p>"Oh please you don't care about that, you're just mad Lord Rhysand flirted and never took you to bed."</p><p>Cresseida's hand moved on her own. She might've held the slap back if the anger wasn't boiling through her. "When Tarquin asked us to make a wedding alliance I was terrified. I didn't want to get married so soon, but I did it because I thought you'd even more miserable than me. I thought that out of the two of us you'd be the one most likely to find true love, that you deserved better than to marry one of Berron's sons. That even on my loneliest days I still had my brother with me.  I was willing to give everything up because I wanted you to be happy. After all that's what you would've done.</p><p>But I guess I was wrong. Because while I'm drowning in anxieties, you were swapping spit with one of our mortal enemies. You wanna fuck the Night Court demon? Fine. But don't you dare ever ask for my help or anything else of mine ever again."</p><p>She turned to leave when she saw her cousin, Carina, and Eris at the door. None of them spoke. Eris simply pulled her into a hug and led her away.</p><p>The tears blurred her vision, she wasn't sure as to how they got back to her room, but didn't say anything.</p><p>Eris wordlessly handed her a cup of water and waited until she drank it all to speak with her. "We heard. Nesta was worried you were taking so long so she asked us to look for you. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay. I won't be using that hideout anymore."</p><p>"No Cresseida, I meant I'm sorry about the wedding. You clearly don't want this and here I am ignoring that. I'm so very sorry. If you want we can break off the engagement, I do not want you to have the same fate as my mother and well-"</p><p>Cresseida placed a finger on his lips and scooted close to Eris. "I don't want to end our engagement. There's plenty riding on this for both of our courts. More importantly however, you're a magnificent man and not at all the problem here."</p><p>Eris looked relived to hear that, which made her chuckled, he also seemed to be flustered.</p><p>"Eris I'll be honest I am scared. Weddings for me have always been synonymous with alliances and while some marriages have been perfect matches others have ended in heartbreak and tragedy.</p><p>Before I met you I was certain we'd be the latter, but now that we've spent so much time together and I have gotten to know you well, I am certain we'll be very happy. You're a sweet, kind, educated and fun man. I enjoy our time together t be a it a conversation, music playing or simply a silent walk. I'm sorry if what I said before hurt you but you must know that  it wasn't my intention to make you doubt."</p><p>He couldn't help but smile, still his eyes always betrayed him. Maybe that's why he looked away from Berron when he had to lie. Eris wasn't sure he was crying until Cresseida wiped his tears.</p><p>"What wrong? Have I upset you?"</p><p>"No, not at all my princess. This is by far the most beautiful thing anyone has said of me I just...I can't bring myself to believe it."</p><p>"Why so?"</p><p>"Because of what happened the last time I was to be wedded. You remember Morrigan of the Night Court."</p><p>"Yes unfortunately. I do know you were to be wed but she upset your parents and the engagement was broken."</p><p>He nodded. "Unfortunately they didn't just end the engagement, Berron would've ended her had he been able.</p><p>My brothers and him, they all did monstrous things to her and I didn't stop them. I should've, I wanted to but...I am absolutely terrified of that man. It's a childish fear, especially now that I'm stronger and much more agile yet his mere glare is enough to cause panic within me."</p><p>He trembled. Cresseida hadn't seen a man so scared since she was trapped with Tarquin under the mountain. She tentatively pulled him close, rubbing gentle circles on his back and holding onto his hand.</p><p>"I'm a coward, Cresseida. I let a poor girl suffer alone because I was scared. Then I didn't even have the decency to apologize or properly take her home!</p><p>Every time we meet I want to say something, I want to explain but she's terrified and so am I and...I just don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for being such a spineless coward!</p><p>You deserve better, you should find a better man to marry. One that could protect you, one that's not a waste!"</p><p>Again she silenced him with her hand. This time softly caressing his cheek. "I don't want another man.</p><p>Eris, this wasn't your fault. This was all Berron's doing. I don't blame you for being terrified of an abusive parent, Morrigan shouldn't blame you either! You're not a coward or worthless. The very fact that you regret this turn of events proves you're better than the man who orchestrated them. So please, don't say things like that in my presence."</p><p>"You're too kind to me, I should be the one comforting you."</p><p>"You already are. Believe me."</p><p>"For what it's worth, I think you're an amazing woman as well, you're very poised, and lovable with a celestial voice and a sharp wit.</p><p>I promise to be a good husband to you."</p><p>"Thank you, I promise you the same in return. I'll be an exemplary wife."</p><p>Their spirits seemed to be lifted yet neither of them wanted to part ways. Cresseida tentatively touched his face again, his eyes locked with hers immediately, she could see they were both having the same thought.</p><p>"Eris, would you like to stay with me tonight?</p><p>"I'd be happy to, my princess."</p><p>She was scared to be rejected again, but Cresseida still leaned towards him hoping for a kiss. Eris immediately obliged, pulling her into his lap, and running his hands through her white curls.</p><p>"You're quite a good kisser my princess. I'm both pleased and addicted."</p><p>She chuckled. "Oh I can do more than just kiss you. Also, please call me Cress, or perhaps mistress if you're so inclined."</p><p>His eyes went wide but Eris first reaction was to lick his lips. "As you wish my mistress."</p><hr/><p>Tarquin's throat was aching after all that arguing. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he berated his cousin but still he felt parched.</p><p>"Here, you need to hydrate sir." Carina had been with him the whole time and was now handing him a cup of watermelon water.</p><p>"Thank you, Carina. I'm sorry you had to witness that."</p><p>"It's alright. I can see why both you and her highness would be mad. The night court hasn't exactly been...well diplomatic."</p><p>Tarquin chuckled. "That's one way to word it. I wouldn't be too angry if my cousin had been honest with us, but lying is something I can't tolerate." The Summer Lord sunk down onto his throne. Carina held back a chuckle thinking he looked like a kid when he did that.</p><p>"I don't know if this'll help, but whenever my students got mad they would calm down if I braided their hair. Do you want me to braid your hair? You can talk to me while you try to relax."</p><p>It was an odd question but at this point he was willing to try anything. "Alright then. Let's sit by the fire you'll have better light."</p><p>Carina's hands were soft, he could tell she had worked with children by her gentle mannerisms.</p><p>"I'm tired Carina. I know I should be the last person to say so, as so many lost more than I ever did but still I feel tired. The lives lost, the destroyed cities, the other courts and their politics. It's exhausting.</p><p>After Nostrus died I was a mess, never did I think I'd be the one to take over after he passed but even with the grief I promised myself that regardless of what happened I would be a good High Lord. Perhaps I shouldn't make promises I can't keep."</p><p>"My lord, you're mistaken. Ask any citizen of the Summer Court and they'll say you're the best High Lord this court has had.</p><p>Change is slow and perhaps difficult, but even as Spring Court citizen I've seen how much you work for your people, how hard your try to make things fair and to rebuild what has been torn down. That's more than the other Lord would care to do.</p><p>I believe you'll succeed, everyone in the Spring Court is rooting for you, myself included. So please don't devalue yourself. We'll have a beautiful Summer Court in no time, and in the meantime we'll have a beautiful lord working for his court."</p><p>She handed him a small mirror so he could look at the finished product, his braid almost reached his waist but still looked quite pretty. However Tarquin was more interested in the smiling fae who crafted said look.</p><p>"Thank you Carina. I truly appreciate your words, and I'll do well to prove you right."</p><p>"Anytime my lord. Now, let's go get you something nice to eat, I'm sure heavy emotions on an empty stomach are not very pleasant."</p><p>He walked by her side as they headed down to the dinning area. Tamlin had told him that Carina was the right person for the plans they'd been discussing and after this he was certain.</p><p>"Carina, I been thinking about opening a center here at the palace that cares for the children orphaned due to the war. I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping me with that."</p><p>She was shocked, yet also flattered. "I'd love to help you my lord, but in afraid I still have a matter of great importance to deal with back at home. I can't be here full time. Not until my nephew is born."</p><p>"That's quite alright. I understand you must tend to your sister. When you're ready however I'd be most happy to have you."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind."</p><hr/><p>Nesta wouldn't sit down to eat until she saw Cresseida and Eris return. She immediately rushed to hug the princess who at the very least seemed to be in a good mood.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Tarquin told us. Do you need to talk?"</p><p>"I'm okay. It's fine, I'd just rather eat with you and the girls."</p><p>Nesta nodded and they both went to to sit down. She was still concerned about her friend but for now she would just listen and relax with her.</p><p>Carina and the other designers waved at them. At Tarquin's request they would all be having a feast under the stars after such a hard day at work.</p><p>They all spoke of the dresses and wedding preparations and while she loved discussing such beautiful things it all eventually became a little too much.</p><p>She knew it wasn't a fair comparison, that unlike her sister and her husband's dumb solstice party this was an event that did merit celebration and grandeur, yet she still was brought back to the night of that hellish party whenever they spoke of those subjects.</p><p>"I'll be right back." She walked away from the group, thankful that no one noticed her discomfort.</p><p>The beach looked great during sundown, but it was even more beautiful at night. The stars of the Summer Court looked to be multicolored with pink, teal and purple all adorning the dark sky. Nesta noticed she wasn't alone as Eris and Lucien had also retreated to the beach.</p><p>"Hiding out from the crowd?" She asked as she approached them.</p><p>The brothers smiled. "Yeah, as fun as wedding chatter may be neither of us is too fond of elegant celebrations."</p><p>"I guess we all have that in common."</p><p>"I should thank you Nesta. Cresseida said she was concerned as to who she could ask to be her maid of honor. She's very happy you said yes."</p><p>"There's no reason to thank me. I'm happy to do that for her, Cresseida has become a good friend of mine and I want to make her happy. The same goes for you."</p><p>"I appreciate it. Like my dear betrothed I have difficulty forming friendships, but I'd be happy to count you as one."</p><p>She smiled. Eris might only be Lucien's half brother but they more similar than she thought.</p><p>"It's good to see my two siblings getting along." Lucien joked.</p><p>She did laugh, but a part of her felt warm when she was referred to as family.</p><p>"This might sound selfish but all the talk of weddings and parties made me miss my old family a little. I always thought I'd be celebrating with them.</p><p>When I first came to the Spring Court I thought those aspirations were gone forever, but now I'm happy to share these things with a new family."</p><p>"I understand, if it was up to me, I'd only have my family at the ceremony." Eris told them.</p><p>"Likewise, if I ever do marry, I'll only have those who I truly love at the ceremony." Lucien agreed.</p><p>Nesta treasured that idea. Although she knew that the person she wanted to marry had to have a big celebration as a high lord.</p><p>'I don't think I'd mind having a big wedding, if he's the one I'm with.' she thought fondly.</p><p>"I see somebody is thinking of her high lord." Lucien commented when he saw the blush in her cheeks.</p><p>"You can't prove anything." She waved. "Besides you two aren't allowed to talk, I can see bite marks on both your necks."</p><p>"Guilty as charged. Although I do wonder, where is Tamlin? I haven't seen him since this afternoon."</p><p>"He said he had to meet with someone."</p><hr/><p>"Are you sure this'll work?" Fiore asked.</p><p>Tamlin sighed as they both headed towards a figure far away on the beach. "I'd like to think so. If anyone can help us. It's her."</p><p>The figure slowly turned around. Tamlin would always get confused when he was a child, eventually he could tell them apart.</p><p>Even now, the long curly red hair and emerald green eyes were the same as Talia's, but unlike her Fiona had many freckleson her pale face. Her hair was loose and wild instead of braided and she had a mischievous grin instead of a gentle smile.</p><p>"Aye, how's me favorite nephew doing? It's been a while Tam."</p><p>"It's good to see you aunt Fiona."</p><p>"Ye haven't changed a bit, always so handsome!" Fiona pinched his cheeks and he frowned. "Ooh Fiore's here too! C'mere ye handsome boy!"</p><p>Unlike him Fiore seemed to be fond of Fiona's bone crushingly tight hugs. "Milady is so good to see you! How's the Autumn Court tearing you?"</p><p>"It's not too bad, except for the border with the Winter Court. So feckin cold! So, why'd ya too call me boys? You were missing your auntie Fiona?"</p><p>"Yes, but that's not entirely the reason I wanted us to meet tonight. There's something I must ask of you."</p><p>"Anything ye want."</p><p>"I need you to train someone in the art of Greenfyre. I know you swore to never use it since mother passed but this is an emergency."</p><p>"Ah dinnae ken, ye know I'm not like yer mum. But for you, I can try. Who shall I train?"</p><p>"My lady, Nesta Archeron."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>